My Fair Gentleman
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Le monde continue de tourner même sans Harry Hart. En sauvant le monde, Eggsy a gagné une place au sein des Kingsman, un nom de code, une situation confortable mais il n'arrive pas à tourner la page. Comment oublier celui qui vous tend la main pour vous offrir une destinée plus palpitante ?
1. Die Another Day

_Je fais des infidélités à Tony et Steve mais mon amour pour Colin Firth remonte à bien avant de découvrir Chris Evans et... Je suis tombée accro à Kingsman comme pourrait en témoigner mes trois tickets de séances. Heureusement que j'ai pas une carte de ciné illimité. Mon petit voyage à Londres a continué d'alimenter mon fangirlisme parce que je suis allée devant la maison de Harry Hart, le commissariat, le pub de Dean et la boutique ! Bref, en rentrant je me suis dis, faut que j'écrive..._

_De drabbles, je passe à des petits chapitres pour un pairing que je n'ai pas vu au premier visionnage mais au second. J'espère que cela vous plaira lecteurs ou lectrices._

_Ce qui suis, se passe après le film. Bonne lecture!_

~/~

**My Fair Gentleman**

**\- Die Another Day -**

Le taxi noir se gara devant l'entrée de la ruelle pour déposer son passager, repartant immédiatement une fois la portière refermée. L'homme habillé de manière élégante avait les épaules basses, le dos légèrement voûté, son bras droit tenant son flanc gauche.

L'homme s'arrêta pour regarder le petit mews où était son refuge. Une longue allée de pavés gris où étaient alignées les unes en face des autres des maisons identiques. Ce qui les différenciait n'était pas une couleur, les façades étaient toutes blanches, mais plutôt les arbustes en pot que les propriétaires avaient mis devant leur palier pour décorer ce charmant petit lot d'habitations. Au bout de l'allée trônait la seule maison au toit pointu, entouré d'un halo blanchâtre grâce aux lampadaires en cette nuit bien avancée et fraîche.

Une inspiration difficile puis l'homme se mit à marcher vers cette maison, d'un pas lent et titubant. Son regard se leva sur les fenêtres de l'étage comme s'il espérait y voir une personne mais tout était calme et la maison était vide. L'homme récupéra ses clés, dissimulées dans un compartiment secret dans l'énorme pot de fleur qui ornait le côté de son entrée.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le silence fut immédiatement brisé par des trottinements sur le parquet. Un carlin apparut par l'ouverture du salon pour venir faire la fête à son maître dans le hall d'entrée. Eggsy sourit en voyant son chien. Il le salua d'un signe en disant son prénom avec affection, ne pouvant pas vraiment se baisser pour le caresser. Puis son regard quitta l'animal pour parcourir la maison trop silencieuse. Le hall, le salon, la cuisine, toutes les pièces étaient éteintes.

-T'as de la chance de pas en glander une, grogna-t-il pour la forme.

Son animal de compagnie avait passé la journée à dormir sur le canapé pendant qu'il était absent. Pas de repos pour les chevaliers des temps modernes. Merlin, qui avait temporairement repris la place d'Arthur en attendant que quelqu'un y soit nommé, ne cessait de lui donner des missions pour l'occuper, pour lui éviter de partir en vrille. À moins qu'il l'ait suggéré lui-même.

Le jeune Kingsman referma la porte et la verrouilla. Puis il ramena la demeure à la vie, allumant les lustres des pièces où il passait, ne supportant pas d'être plongé dans le noir. Eggsy marchait doucement et de façon automatique, jetant un regard dans le salon vide avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Les sons qu'émettaient JB semblaient combler le vide avant que celui-ci ne revienne avec autant de pression qu'un étau qui cherchait à vous étouffer. Les prunelles azurs détaillèrent la pièce avec un vague à l'âme visible. Toujours personne pour l'aider. Même s'il s'était toujours débrouillé seul, il avait de plus en plus besoin d'une présence. Il s'en rendait compte à chaque fois qu'il passait plus de temps dans cette fichue baraque vide de l'aura de Harry Hart.

Un jappement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le blond entra alors dans la salle de bain tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Son costume impeccable était bon pour la poubelle. Précautionneusement, il retira les deux vêtements en même temps, pour économiser ses mouvements même s'il grimaçait de douleur. Il posa le tout dans le lavabo et releva la tête pour constater les dégâts. Son reflet dans le miroir lui montrait une belle entaille au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière, c'était donc le sang qui avait gêné sa vue et qui lui avait valu une belle envolée dans du verre brisé. Son flanc gauche amoché était le résultat de cette faute d'inattention. Avec en bonus les nombreux bleus et entailles qu'il avait sur les bras. Il y avait des missions plus faciles que d'autre. Ou des jours plus faciles que d'autres.

Le jeune homme inspecta les multiples plaies qui s'étendaient de ses côtes à son ventre, celles-ci toujours en train de saigner, puis il attrapa une pince à épiler afin de retirer les morceaux de verres désireux de ne pas le laisser repartir sans souvenir. Eggsy serra la mâchoire à l'étape suivante lorsqu'il désinfecta la chair à vif puis lorsqu'il se fit un bandage. JB commençait à s'impatienter et se mit à renifler ses affaires sur le sol avant de japper pour avoir de l'attention.

-Deux s'condes JB. Assis !

Le chien s'arrêta de tourner en rond et exécuta l'ordre sec de son maître. Eggsy chercha des antidouleurs et avala les cachets après avoir pris de l'eau dans le verre qui lui servait de pot à brosse à dent. Son habitude était plutôt de se pencher pour boire au robinet mais la douleur continue le dissuada de faire ainsi. Il reposa alors le verre et se fixa dans la glace avant qu'un soupir à fendre l'âme ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Son visage amoché lui disait clairement qu'il déconnait. Il devait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ce n'est pas ce que Harry souhaiterait.

Mécaniquement, Eggsy prit la direction de la cuisine pour remplir de croquettes la gamelle de son fidèle compagnon. Son repas fut principalement constitué d'un verre de whisky, envoyant les recommandations de la posologie des médocs à la poubelle d'un bon coup de pied. Personne n'était là pour le contredire de toute manière. Leurs repas achevés, le blond chercha une veste dans les fringues qui traînaient dans le salon. Le contraste entre le pantalon de costard, les broges et la veste de survêtement grise et orangée aurait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête de n'importe quel Kingsman. Sauf Merlin évidemment. Eggsy jeta un regard vers JB avant de le siffler puis d'ouvrir la porte et sortir dans l'allée du mews, inspirant l'air frais du soir.

Tandis que son chien s'occupait de ses petites affaires, les prunelles azures parcouraient la longue allée avant de venir sur la maison qu'il habitait. Enfin, plus exactement où il se réfugiait depuis la mort de Harry Hart. Il détailla l'habitation qui était sienne sans l'être complètement, fantôme d'une rencontre rapide et époustouflante. Rencontre qui lui avait donné un but, un job et un abri pour sa mère ainsi que sa petite sœur. Rencontre qui l'avait ébloui, qui lui avait donné de l'espoir et qui maintenant lui laissait un grand vide.

Il était peut-être perdu dans la contemplation de la maison mais les pas qui se rapprochaient lui étaient tellement familiers qu'il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner. JB ne grogna pas non plus, en train de renifler les odeurs contre les murs. La silhouette s'arrêta à sa hauteur, droite comme un « i », le jaugea d'un œil critique à la faible lueur des lampadaires dans la ruelle.

-Merlin m'a demandé de voir dans quel état tu étais.

-Salut Roxy.

Eggsy se tourna vers son amie et lui offrit un petit sourire bravache. Mais elle n'était pas dupe et lui rendit un regard sévère. Il laissa couler les reproches sur lui, stoïque à défaut de pouvoir hausser les épaules puis demanda :

-Tu as d'autres nouvelles ?

-Non.

-Putain, grogna-t-il tout bas en serrant la mâchoire et les poings.

Roxanne leva une main et la posa avec compassion sur son épaule, la serrant doucement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule à défaut de pouvoir lui faire un câlin. Merlin l'avait envoyé constater les dommages collatéraux qu'il avait réellement subi puisque le rapport de fin de mission avait été bref et concis. Le jeune homme pencha alors sa tête pour poser sa joue sur la chevelure blonde et impeccable de Lancelot, la remerciant sincèrement pour sa présence par son silence et un soupir un peu ému.

L'attente était interminable. Il n'était que son élève, un parfait inconnu et pourtant, la disparition du corps de Harry Hart devant cette fichue église du Kentucky l'avait bouleversé plus que de raison. Deux longs et douloureux mois que Kingsman enquêtait sur le sol américain afin de retrouver le corps de celui qui avait été Galahad. Deux mois que Merlin avait pris soin de l'occuper. À leur retour au QG après le fameux Valentine's day, l'instructeur avait lui-même annoncé que le corps de Harry était introuvable et l'explosion du jeune homme l'avait laissé temporairement sans réaction. Eggsy s'était mis à hurler que c'était impossible avant de partir bille en tête vers un des avions dans l'idée d'aller remuer ciel et terre pour mettre lui-même la main sur le corps de son mentor. Roxy avait été la première à réagir pour l'arrêter. Elle avait argumenté, il avait crié et le débat fut clos dans les bras de son amie qu'elle avait serrés autour de lui comme un étau contre lequel il ne lutta pas longtemps.

Parce que cet homme était son mentor. Parce que cet homme avait été comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Parce que cet homme avait une aura qui l'avait attiré et ébloui. Et parce que cet homme laissait un grand vide dans sa vie maintenant qu'il avait disparu.

Un reniflement brisa le silence et la jeune femme vint prendre sa main. Eggsy la serra avec force et besoin.

-Ils le retrouveront, murmura-t-elle avec une conviction élimée.

-Il le faut. Harry mérite mieux que disparaître comme ça.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Lancelot et doucement elle redressa sa tête, son regard venant chercher le sien pour lui offrir tout de même un sourire doux.

-Je dirai à Merlin que tu as besoin de quelques jours de repos.

-C'pas la peine Rox', j'suis prêt à y retourner.

-Hors de question. Tu vas prendre quelques jours de repos et aller voir ta mère et ta petite-sœur, contra fermement la blonde. La perte de Harry nous affecte tous mais te faire tuer sur une mission ne le ramènera pas. Eggsy, tu dois continuer à prendre soin de toi comme il l'aurait voulu. Alors arrête tes conneries, tu veux bien ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé et plus sincère. Il lâcha sa main pour ensuite lever les deux en signe de capitulation.

-Okay, je suis battu.

-C'est gentil à toi de ne pas m'obliger à frapper un homme à terre, répliqua-t-elle.

Un petit rire leur échappa. Roxanne esquissa un sourire avant de se baisser pour saluer JB qui était venu réclamer quelques attentions.

-Besoin d'autre chose ?

-J'vais me débrouiller, t'inquiète.

-Je m'inquiète et Merlin aussi.

-Merci.

Le silence retomba entre les deux jeunes gens, observant JB qui repartait faire le tour du propriétaire. Eggsy observa la blonde qui sous couvert de venir lorsque Merlin estimait qu'il dépassait les bornes était une véritable amie depuis leur entraînement de Kingsman. Même si ce sale fourbe chauve utilisait un peu trop à bon escient leur amitié. Quand son chien revint enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et l'ancien banlieusard fit entrer l'animal avant de consulter son amie du regard.

-Je vais rentrer, déclina-t-elle poliment.

Il hocha la tête. Ils se dirent au revoir mais Roxy marqua un temps d'arrêt et le fixa avec intensité.

-Repose-toi bien.

-Merci Rox'.

Eggsy la regarda partir avant de rentrer dans la maison de feu Harry Hart. Elle n'était pas officiellement à lui mais Merlin avait laissé plané que c'était le souhait de son défunt ami. Tout comme il aurait voulu que son protégé hérite de son nom de code. En même temps, le blond n'aurait permis à personne de prendre le nom de Galahad. Avec une tendresse douloureuse, ses doigts effleurèrent les meubles sur son passage, la vieille tapisserie aux couleurs unies et vieillottes. Chacun des objets étaient comme une torture pour lui rappeler qu'il avait vécu ici et qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Et le jeune homme s'était refusé à bouger quoi que ce soit tant que son corps n'aurait pas été retrouvé. Un espoir bien futile puisqu'il l'avait vu se faire tirer en pleine tête par Valentine.

Eggsy monta directement se coucher dans le lit de l'ancien propriétaire des lieux, respirant à pleins poumons une odeur presque absente dans les draps. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa à ce constat et il se roula en boule sur son flanc intact, grimaçant sous le mouvement. JB ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et à se caler près de ses jambes. Il lui grattouilla le crâne tandis qu'il fixait la table de nuit de Harry avec son verre d'eau vide, sa montre et toutes les babioles qui étaient les siennes.

Entre la douleur physique et la douleur mentale, il se disait qu'il devait réagir et arrêter de faire le con, sortir de son apathie mais il ne parvenait pas à le faire.

-Putain Harry, pourquoi, souffla-t-il entre colère et douleur. Tu avais promis de revenir…

Eggsy ferma les yeux pour quelques secondes, espérant que cette action pourrait arrêter son cerveau de ressasser les événements qui le torturaient. Mais l'absence de Harry était comme imprimée en lui, une culpabilité qu'il se refusait à abandonner. L'effet ne fut donc pas immédiat mais le sommeil finit par l'envoyer aux pays des songes pour instaurer un peu de calme dans son esprit chamboulé.

Un calme malheureusement court et temporaire.

~/~

Le jeune homme avait pris la liberté de rester deux jours tranquilles à ne rien faire de plus constructif que commander des pizzas et regarder la télévision. Mais pour se remettre de ses blessures, il avait bien fallu un temps mort dans sa nouvelle vie de super espion avant d'affronter sa turbulente petite-sœur et sa mère. Roxy l'avait appelé chaque soir pour savoir comment il allait avant de papoter de tout et de rien et surtout, lui rappeler d'aller voir les siens.

Puis il s'était secoué les puces. Eggsy passa une journée entière avec sa famille qui habitait dans un mews à quelques minutes de celui où était la maison de Harry. Une charmante petite maison où Michelle et la petite Daisy étaient loin de ce connard de Dean. Sa mère avait d'ailleurs trouvé un emploi et elle était plus resplendissante que jamais. Quant à sa petite sœur, elle était épanouie et semblait s'être rattrapée pour devenir une vraie princesse doublée d'une peste espiègle. Mais ce temps avec les siens lui fit le plus grand bien et à peine arrivé dans son refuge, il envoya un texto à Roxy pour la remercier de sa persévérance.

Même s'il était complètement lessivé.

Le blond grignota un bout de pizza avant de se prendre une bonne douche et d'aller carrément se coucher. Il était encore plus fatigué qu'une mission avec des coups de feux et des combats. Mais un sourire ravi flottait sur ses lèvres en revoyant le sourire de Daisy, ses rires aux éclats tout comme ceux de sa mère. Tout ça, c'était grâce à Harry. Grâce à Kingsman. Et le bonheur de sa famille n'avait pas de prix. En l'occurrence si, le prix d'un mensonge sur la véritable nature de son travail de « tailleur ».

Il tourna la tête dans l'oreiller et inspira profondément.

Ses paupières se fermèrent comme si cela pouvait lui éviter de penser. Il déglutit avec cette boule au ventre présente depuis maintenant deux mois et une semaine. Vraiment, c'était à se demander ce que foutait le plus grand réseau d'espions que de ne pas arriver à remettre la main sur le corps d'un de leurs agents. Le plus simple aurait été de demander à Gazelle ou Valentine mais les deux étaient morts de sa propre main. Le monde à sauver en priorité. Si c'était à refaire, Eggsy s'y prendrait autrement. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de TARDIS pour voyager dans le temps. Il n'avait que sa culpabilité et sa douleur.

L'épuisement finit par avoir raison de lui, s'endormant sans même sentir JB venir le rejoindre dans les draps et se rouler contre ses jambes dans le coton coûteux.

Son sommeil n'était pas toujours constant et il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars. Sans doute sa manière de cogiter sur la mort de son mentor, son envie de corriger ce point précis de son histoire. Eggsy inspira plus profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui avait troublé son sommeil, la main sous l'oreiller et le nez dedans. En revanche ce qu'il aperçut avec netteté, c'était la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre éclairée par l'extérieur. Une ombre à la carrure taillée en V, droite et imposante.

Figé, il ne bougea pas d'un poil, sa respiration en suspens tandis que son regard fixait ce découpage en ombre chinoise qui s'étirait sur le lit et sur le mur de la chambre. Un souffle léger et maîtrisé finit par passer la barrière de ses lèvres puis une lente inspiration comme s'il était endormi tandis que sa main attrapait l'arme qui était non loin de ses doigts sous le coussin. Il avait beau dormir en tenue très décontracté tel qu'un simple pantalon, il n'en oubliait pas les principes qu'un Kingsman était toujours prêt à riposter en cas de besoin.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se retourna sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de son chien dans les draps. Il avait manœuvré pour se retrouver à demi assis, les bras tendus devant lui, les muscles bandés par la peur. Eggsy braqua cet homme qui s'était introduit dans son refuge. Un homme qui ne bougea pas de sa place et qui continuait à le regarder avec tranquillité, les mains dans les poches. Son souffle s'accéléra et d'un mouvement rapide, il alluma la lampe de chevet pour voir le visage de l'intrus.

Sa main se crispa sur l'arme à feu, figé devant cette personne. Le blond déglutit avec douleur en dévisageant son intrus nocturne. L'homme était habillé avec goût dans un costume sombre bleu nuit avec de fine rayure grise, une cravate grenat et une chemise blanche. Son visage impassible marqué par les années passées n'avait en rien altéré son charme. Derrière les lunettes noires qu'il connaissait bien, un seul œil le fixait avec tranquillité, l'autre masqué par un cache-œil noir qui rendait la mise impeccable de ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés.

-Harry, soupira avec effarement Eggsy en croyant à un mirage.

L'interpellé lui adressa un sourire doux et fit un pas vers lui.

Mais le jeune homme bondit hors du lit et pointa l'arme qu'il tenait au niveau de sa poitrine, le dévisageant comme un fantôme. Il ne fit absolument pas attention à son chien qui continuait de grogner dans les draps avant de s'en sortir avec triomphe et le regard hagard.

-Tu es mort, je l'ai vu. On l'a tous vu, tu es mort… Tu… tu as pris une balle en pleine tête… tu… ils cherchent ton corps et… bordel de merde ça fait deux mois qu'ils le cherchent et…

Au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de la bouche d'Eggsy, l'homme avait tranquillement avancé vers lui jusqu'à ce que le canon du flingue se retrouve contre le tissu coûteux et n'y fasse des plis. Une façon de lui prouver qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Et pour compléter l'absence d'illusion, Harry leva doucement une de ses mains pour venir saisir le poignet nu de son protéger et écarter la menace pointée sur son cœur.

Eggsy avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Mais chaque geste de son vis-à-vis était une douleur et un soulagement. Il ne manquait plus que la parole à cet homme pour qu'il le reconnaisse pleinement. Cette voix calme et posée qui lui avait manqué. Son visiteur nocturne tenait toujours son poignet le long de son corps, son œil critique scannant le torse nu pour y voir les blessures de sa dernière mission. Vraiment dormir avec un simplement pantalon n'était pas décent. Surtout quand il s'agissait de dormir dans son lit à lui.

-Putain Harry mais réponds-moi, s'impatienta le jeune.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt Eggsy, murmura l'homme avec sincérité.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour franchir l'espace entre leurs deux corps et de son bras libre, venir s'accrocher à son costume au niveau des omoplates. Harry esquissa un sourire et vint poser sa main libre sur la nuque du plus jeune tandis que l'autre récupérait l'arme pour la lui prendre. Il remit le cran de sûreté par automatisme avant de la lancer sur le lit pour venir prendre pleinement Eggsy dans ses bras, son autre main trouvant sa place dans son dos. Le plus jeune en profita pour s'accrocher avec ses deux mains à lui, comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, le plus vieux laissant du temps au plus jeune pour se remettre de ses émotions contre sa poitrine. Le blond finit par se ressaisir et se reculer doucement, séchant les traces de sa faiblesse d'un revers de la main avant de braquer ses prunelles azures troublées sur le visage patient.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Depuis quand tu es revenu d'entre les morts ?

-Surveille ton langage jeune homme, le corrigea immédiatement son mentor. Tu pourrais avoir la politesse de me proposer un thé avant de m'assaillir de questions.

Eggsy ouvrit des yeux surpris à la répartie de l'homme avant d'avoir un rire nerveux.

-Okay, j'te fais un thé et tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails.

-Je reçois des ordres dans ma propre maison, commenta Harry en roula de l'œil.

-T'es gonflé après…

-Je vais tout te raconter Eggsy, coupa-t-il avec douceur en posant une main sur son épaule. Habille-toi plus décemment et descendons, tu veux ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma pour simplement hocher la tête. Harry se rapprocha alors du lit ou JB les regardait et il salua le petit carlin de quelques caresses sous le regard scrutateur de son élève. Mais c'était bel et bien lui. Sa voix, son allure, cette aura de tranquillité et d'assurance qu'il avait vue dès le premier jour. Harry était revenu. Harry était vivant.

Eggsy le fixa bêtement tandis que l'homme câlinait son chien. Et comme le vieux renard ne voyait toujours pas le plus jeune s'activer pour se rendre plus présentable, il finit par tourner son visage vers lui et lui jeter un regard critique, combiné avec un haussement de sourcil de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il traînait un peu trop. Un sourire idiot étira les lèvres du jeune banlieusard qui finit par le quitter des yeux pour attraper une veste et la passer sur son corps encore amoché de sa précédente mission. Ces mouvements brusques avaient réveillé la douleur de son flanc gauche mais le bonheur de revoir Harry semblait agir comme le plus efficace des antidouleurs.

Les deux hommes descendirent dans la cuisine et Eggsy se mit en devoir de lui faire un thé, ainsi qu'à lui, constatant qu'il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre à me regarder comme un vieux creepy ?

Un souffle amusé répondit d'abord à cette question avant que la voix de basse chaleureuse ne résonne dans la pièce.

-Premièrement, c'est ma maison et donc ma chambre. Deuxièmement, j'étais venu te voir mais tu dormais et… Je savais que le moment était mal choisi mais je ne pouvais te laisser dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. Je ne savais pas si je devais te réveiller ou repartir et attendre une autre opportunité.

Le blond servit les deux tasses de thé et s'assit juste à côté de Harry, son chien venant immédiatement sur ses jambes. Eggsy se contenta de le fixer avec intensité, posant la question de « comment ce miracle était-il possible ? ».

-Merlin a préféré te cacher le fait que j'étais en vie car mon sort était incertain. Ils m'ont rapidement retrouvé dans un hôpital où j'ai été pris en charge peu de temps après le coup de feu. J'étais en vie mais dans le coma. Merlin m'a fait rapatrier au QG et j'ai été pris en charge par nos meilleurs spécialistes, même si cela ne m'a pas empêché d'y perdre un œil, fit-il avec un souffle amusé tout en tapotant sa tempe gauche. Un tir à bout portant, je ne pouvais pas être entièrement indemne.

Eggsy buvait littéralement ses paroles. Même si sa nervosité se voyait à travers les caresses qu'il octroyait à son chien pour se rassurer.

-Je suis resté trois semaines dans le coma et à mon réveil, j'avais perdu la mémoire. Merlin n'a pas voulu t'imposer cela alors il t'a gardé dans l'ignorance tout comme Roxy. Seuls quelques pairs de notre promotion étaient au courant. Avec un travail acharné, j'ai fini par me souvenir et ma mémoire s'est débloquée. Tout m'est revenu.

-Tout ? murmura le plus jeune avec une boule dans le ventre.

-Oui, même l'épisode de l'église.

Cette confirmation glaça les entrailles d'Eggsy parce que c'était un événement effroyable. Et pourtant, Harry semblait d'un calme olympien en lui annonçant cela.

-Vous en avez discuté ? conclut-il avec un froncement de sourcil tout de même inquiet.

-Oui. Il est difficile pour moi de me le pardonner même si Merlin m'a répété un nombre incalculable de fois que j'étais sous l'emprise des effets de la puce de Valentine.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je sais, répondit-il tranquillement en posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune pour le rassurer. Mais je ne peux l'oublier.

Eggsy hocha la tête en comprenant le poids de cette culpabilité qui pesait sur la conscience de son mentor. Même si en toute honnêteté, il aurait préféré que celui-ci ne se souvienne pas de cet épisode. Pour être heureux d'être en vie. Il avait bêtement envie que Harry soit bien dans sa peau, parce qu'il ne souhaitait que le meilleur pour cet homme si extraordinaire.

Le jeune le dévisagea avec encore l'appréhension de voir l'illusion s'envoler. JB sauta au sol et il en profita pour se tourner pleinement vers Harry et lever ses deux mains vers son visage. Doucement mais avec familiarité, il vint lui retirer ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table. Le plus vieux ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, comprenant son besoin de voir sa blessure. Avec toujours autant de précaution, Eggsy retira le cache-œil pour voir les dégâts. L'espion n'avait pas littéralement perdu son œil, il était présent mais il y avait une sorte de voile blanc qui masquait définitivement la couleur noisette de sa pupille, de même que des traces de sang des vaisseaux éclatés par ce traumatisme.

Eggsy ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer la cicatrice qui se voyait sur sa tempe, son arcade et cela fit sourire Harry.

-J'ai eu le droit à une chirurgie réparatrice pour la forme mais je suis définitivement aveugle de l'œil gauche.

-Mais tu es en vie, lâcha avec spontanéité le blond.

Son mentor retira la main chaude et exploratrice de son épiderme tout en lui adressant un sourire doux.

-Je suis en vie. Et je suis de retour.

-Ça veut dire que je vais devoir te céder ma place ?

-Non. Je suis fier que ce soit toi le nouveau Galahad. Même si j'ai quelques critiques à faire sur ton imprudence ces derniers temps. Je suppose que c'est justifié. Et de ma faute.

-Non non non sûrement pas. C'est celle de Merlin. Ce sale fourbe va me le payer, grogna le jeune.

-Il a fait ça pour ton bien.

-Mouais. Comme il envoyait Roxy faire le garde fou ou l'infirmière. Il est sournois.

Harry eut un souffle amusé à ce qualificatif de son ami chauve puis il prit la tasse pour boire quelques gorgées du liquide ambré.

-Je dois encore m'entraîner mais je ne reviendrai pas sur le terrain Eggsy.

Un froncement de sourcil accueillit cette nouvelle avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux avec étonnement.

-Tu vas être le nouveau Arthur ?

Harry sourit devant la perspicacité de son protégé. Il avait toujours su que derrière cette allure de racaille il y avait quelqu'un à l'intelligence fine et aiguisée.

-Oui. Merlin ne désire pas endosser cette responsabilité et puisque je serai moins habile sur le terrain pendant un temps, je prends la place qu'à laisser notre traître de Chester King.

-Waouh. Tu as d'autres surprises dans tes poches ? se moqua gentiment le blond.

-Mes poches ne sont pas aussi généreuses que le sac de Mary Poppins.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de boire chacun quelques gorgées de leur breuvage.

-Je vais devoir déménager ?

-Non, mais je te laisserai la chambre d'ami si tu veux bien me laisser récupérer mon lit.

-Pas de problème c'est juste que… Je paie le loyer pour ma mère et j'ai un peu menti sur mon appartement de fonction.

-Je sais et je comprends pourquoi.

Harry le fixa avec un peu d'amertume au souvenir qui avait conduit le père de son protégé à sacrifier sa vie pour la leur. Alors il lui devait bien ça. Il lui devait beaucoup et partager cette maison vide lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle était assez grande pour deux et cela mettrait un peu plus de vie dans ces murs vides à la routine tranquille. Ses habitudes allaient devoir changer à cause de son nouveau handicap et une présence amicale serait un réconfort bienvenu.

-Je m'en voudrais de laisser seul un vieil infirme, taquina Eggsy avec un sourire.

Son aîné lui lança un regard blasé, son œil unique le fixant avec reproche tandis que le blond avait un rire amusé. C'était agréable de le voir à nouveau aussi vivant. La blessure était encore fraîche mais le temps l'estomperait. Le jeune Kingsman allait enfin pouvoir redevenir lui-même. Et arrêter d'être l'ombre de lui-même avec des tendances à l'imprudence qui aurait pu s'avérer plus mortelles que ses blessures actuelles.

-La condition prend effet dès ce soir. File déménager tes affaires et te coucher.

-Bien chef !

Le ton était moqueur mais tendre. Eggsy lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se lever. Il marqua un temps d'hésitation puis débarrassa la table sous l'œil attentif de l'espion.

-Je ne suis pas impotent.

-Je prends soin de toi. Il est tard.

-Insolent en plus de ça.

Le jeune homme lui décocha un sourire bravache dont il avait si bien le secret avant de prendre la direction du couloir. Il disparut derrière le montant de la porte mais après quelques mètres, le son de ses pas se rapprocha plutôt que de s'éloigner. Eggsy réapparut dans l'encadrement en bois, fixant Harry avec intensité. L'espion qui avait à peine détourné le visage l'interrogea des yeux -enfin d'un œil- sur son retour.

-Bon retour Harry, murmura-t-il en savourant les mots.

-Merci Eggsy.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que le plus jeune ne lui sourie davantage puis ne rompe le contact visuel pour disparaître à nouveau. Le blond se sentait fébrile, excité comme une puce et pas près de s'endormir mais il s'exécuta. Il transporta ses affaires dans la chambre voisine à celle de Harry, remettant de l'ordre derrière son passage quelque peu chaotique pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas été si envahissant que ça. Il se sentait soulagé, stupidement heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Harry était en vie et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

~/~


	2. Licence To Kill

_Allez, je fête joyeusement la sortie Avengers Age Of Ultron avec vous lecteur, en vous offrant le nouveau chapitre de ma fic Kinsgman! (Ne cherchez pas de logique, il n'y en as pas !)_

_Un énorme MERCI à Poisson Volant pour sa review, la seule et l'unique! Je te l'ai dis et je le redis, j'ai l'impression que ce pairing rebute le fandom français. Par bonheur, les anglaises écrivent beaucoup dessus! Ce film et ce fandom est le mal incarné, je suis en pleine période de crise aiguë sur Colin Firth... (je m'amuse avec des références à ses films dans mes chapitres ah ah ah pauvre de moi!)_

_J'avoue avoir craqué pour un thème pour les titres de chapitre! Donc si cela vous rappel un peu ce cher James Bond, c'est normal! Chaque titre est issue d'un film sur ce cher 007. _

_J'arrête de blablater (surtout que ce soir je risque fort de basculer à nouveau dans Marvel...)_

_Bonne lecture!_

~/~

**My Fair Gentleman**

**\- Licence To Kill -**

La routine était une notion abstraite lorsqu'on était un super espion. Ou bien la routine, c'était se retrouver entre deux feux. Ce qualificatif n'était décidément pas approprié mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre pour désigner le quotidien d'un super espion.

Les balles fusaient derrière Eggsy qui tourna brusquement dans le couloir sur sa gauche, se jetant sur la porte de secours. Il l'ouvrit d'un puissant coup d'épaule, se rattrapant au montant en effectuant presque un pas de danse. Le blond la referma immédiatement. Il défit sa cravate afin d'attacher la poignée de la porte avec la rampe d'escalier puis descendit. Ce rythme un peu trop lent à son goût changea rapidement. Eggsy posa ses fesses sur la rambarde pour glisser et atteindre plus rapidement chaque palier. Lorsqu'il arriva au sous-sol, Eggsy entendit un fracas de porte et leva les yeux pour voir ses quatre poursuivants se pencher sur la rambarde pour repérer où il était. Il les salua de deux doigts tendus vers le ciel avant de filer par la porte de secours dans le parking de l'hôtel de luxe.

-Lancelot ?

Il entendit Roxy jurer puis la détonation d'une arme à feu.

-Merlin, j'ai besoin d'une sortie ! feula la jeune femme.

-Je vois ça, commenta l'instructeur d'un calme laconique. Va au fond du corridor et prend sur ta gauche, au bout du couloir, il y a le monte-charge de linge sale. Tu atterriras au rez-de-chaussée.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, au lieu de ça, elle avait un cul à botter pour sauver le sien. Un homme balèze venait de lui foncer dessus avec un bon crochet du droit dans l'espoir de la mettre sur le carreau. Leste et agile, Roxy s'était penchée en arrière pour esquiver. Ses mains atterrirent sur le sol, faisant le pont, puis elle profita de son élan pour lancer ses jambes en l'air, octroyant deux coups de pieds dans la mâchoire du type qui recula. La jeune femme poussa sur ses bras pour se réceptionner plus loin et avisa les trois autres individus prêts à en découdre avec elle.

Mais au lieu de se confronter avec ces hommes, elle fit demi-tour pour s'élancer au fond du couloir.

-Roxy où tu en es ? interrogea Galahad.

-En phase d'extraction.

Elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, les gros bras sur ses talons. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'on ne tente de lui tirer dessus. Elle se mit à zigzaguer pour troubler l'adversaire puis choppa un vase sur un des meubles de décoration. Elle effectua un dérapé sur le sol et lança l'objet sur la tête du crétin en tête de gondole pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir suivant. Lancelot avisa le monte-charge et se réceptionna contre le mur. Elle ouvrit la trappe tandis qu'une balle se logeait dans le mur au niveau de sa tête.

-Roxy ? s'inquiéta son partenaire à cette impact trop près des commutateurs.

L'espionne ne répondit pas, s'engouffra dans le monte-charge et dévala des mètres d'étages en grognant sous les différents chocs que son corps subissait. Elle atterrit dans un chariot rempli de draps sales et sortit d'un bond plus ou moins assuré.

-Je suis en bas Merlin.

Elle vérifia que les données étaient toujours dans la poche de sa veste avant de suivre les instructions du chauve pour sortir de la blanchisserie à l'entrée du grand hôtel de luxe.

-Attends, je vais devoir te faire prendre un autre chemin, ça va se gâter dans le hall d'entrée, annonça l'instructeur.

-Guide Roxy dans le hall, j'la récupère, coupa Eggsy.

-Mais comment diable… tenta Merlin.

-J'gère le hall, confirma le jeune homme.

Un soupir se fit entendre, désapprouvant clairement la jeunesse inventive mais ces données ne pouvaient pas être perdues. Alors Merlin guida Roxy jusqu'au hall d'entrée. En chemin, elle refit tout de même le portrait de trois types en costumes noirs grâce à un balai oublié dans le couloir et le seau qui allait avec. La jeune femme sortit par une porte de service pour le personnel et continua d'avancer le plus naturellement du monde dans le grand hall d'accueil. Des clients s'y trouvaient avec leurs bagages, les bagagistes affairés à s'exécuter mais aucun signe de son partenaire.

-Galahad ?!

Aucune réponse. Au lieu de ça, le vrombissement d'une moto se fit entendre puis des protestations de voiturier. L'engin à deux roues débarqua dans le hall, arrêtant net l'activité du personnel et scandalisant la clientèle. Eggsy était juché sans casque sur une moto volée de couleur bleu et jaune flashy. Il dérapa sur le marbre coûteux pour se positionner pile poil à côté de la jeune femme et lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

-En difficulté Beauté ?

-Frimeur.

De cris retentirent derrière eux, rapidement suivis d'instructions pour les capturer. Roxy sauta immédiatement derrière lui et aussitôt qu'elle eût les bras autour de sa taille, il démarra en trombe. Leurs ennemis débarquaient dans le hall comme des mouches après du miel. Voyant les jeunes gens s'enfuir, quelques coups de feu résonnèrent mais ils ne furent pas touchés. Eggsy regagna la circulation fluide, grilla quelques feux oranges, ou rouges selon l'instant, pour mettre de la distance avant de prendre des petites ruelles. Les deux jeunes agents abandonnèrent la moto dans une rue déserte puis ils rejoignirent à pieds une grande artère afin de prendre un taxi qui les conduisit directement à la boutique Kingsman. Galahad et Lancelot passèrent devant le tailleur tout en discutant leurs prouesses respectives avant de se retrouver dans l'office du nouvel Arthur.

Harry était assis derrière un grand bureau en chêne avec deux fauteuils en face de celui-ci. Merlin était à ses côtés à discuter devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Roxy sortit la clé usb de sa poche intérieure et la tendit à leur supérieur. Le nouveau chef des Kingsman la récupéra pour la poser non loin de son pc, scrutant ses deux jeunes agents.

-Lancelot, Galahad félicitations. Prenez un peu de repos avant que je ne vous briefe sur votre prochaine mission.

Eggsy allait s'affaler dans un fauteuil mais à ces mots, il suspendit son geste.

-Bien Arthur, fit la jeune femme avec professionnalisme.

-Disposez.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour en placer une sauf que Roxy le devança et lui prit le bras de façon très familière pour l'entraîner hors du bureau d'Arthur. Il râla mais se laissa guider. L'espionne l'entraîna dans l'espace détente situé en arrière de la boutique, où tout était à disposition pour boire un café ou un thé ainsi que s'offrir une collation. La blonde ouvrit le frigo et sortit une bouteille de jus de fruits avant de l'entamer.

-Bière ou… ?

-Ça va pas ? Bière, répliqua Eggsy en se servant.

-Tu as toujours autant de mal à le voir comme Arthur ?

-Ouais, j'sais. Mais c'est Harry pour moi et pas Arthur. Et il se comporte comme…

-Comme un chef qui dirige une armée de supers espions. Eggsy c'est normal qu'il ne fasse pas de traitement de faveur.

Le jeune homme s'affala sur un fauteuil de manière fort peu élégante. Il ouvrit sa bière et en but une longue gorgée sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne me dis pas tout. Il y a quelque chose pour que ça te chagrine autant, fit-elle en se rapprochant et en prenant place sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-C'est juste que… hésita-t-il.

-Que ? reprit-elle en haussant un sourcil face à son hésitation.

-Il n'est pas comme ça à la maison.

La blonde resta impassible et devant le mutisme de son ami, elle eut un petit mouvement de tête qui s'interprétait de la manière suivante : « tu vas le cracher le morceau ».

-Je squatte la chambre d'ami chez Harry.

-Oooh, fit-elle avec la bouche en cœur et un air visiblement moqueur.

Roxy lui aurait sortit un « coquinou tu m'as caché des choses », ça ne l'aurait pas plus étonné. Eggsy lui rendit un regard vexé et agacé, corrigeant immédiatement le tir :

-Raaah ça va. J'peux pas crécher chez ma mère alors que je lui ai dit avoir un appartement en centre ville. Alors Harry m'a proposé de rester.

-Et ça te chagrine qu'il soit aussi distant au boulot et non à la maison, fit-elle en détachant les syllabes des derniers mots avec un amusement visible.

Devant cette moquerie non déguisée, Eggsy la fusilla du regard. Roxy éclata de rire avant de lui sourire avec douceur.

-Laisse-lui du temps. Il doit faire ses marques en temps que chef même si tout le monde le respecte. C'est normal, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est ce que je ferais.

Derrière cette innocente phrase pour dédramatiser la situation, le jeune Kingsman semblait perplexe. Il hocha la tête et but une autre gorgée de sa boisson. En revanche Roxy soupçonnait autre chose. L'avenir lui donnerait tort ou raison mais elle allait surveiller ça d'un peu plus près. Et pour tuer le temps, ils se mirent à discuter des derniers films à l'affiche, se prévoyant une sortie si la mission ne les envoyait pas trop longtemps à l'autre bout de la planète. Ou encore sous couverture.

Après une bonne heure d'attente en salle de détente, Merlin finit par venir les chercher. Ils suivirent le chauve jusque dans le bureau d'Arthur qui les attendait. Harry avait les coudes posés sur le bureau, les mains jointes et l'air grave. Il avait toujours un air sérieux mais cette fois-ci, il y avait une note un peu différente. Peut-être était-ce dû au cache-œil qui masquait un peu son visage. Eggsy et Roxy échangèrent un regard avant de s'asseoir dans les fauteuils.

-Mettez vos lunettes.

Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et fixèrent le tableau qui servait d'écran.

-Voici la cible : John Blacks. C'est un gros trafiquant dont les activités vont de la drogue à l'écoulement de faux billets par ses casinos. Il y a quelques mois, il a menacé la sécurité nationale. Notre objectif est de mettre un terme définitif à ses activités.

-Pourquoi a-t-on besoin de nous ? Le MI6 n'est pas sur le coup ? interrogea Roxy.

La mâchoire de Merlin se crispa à cette question à laquelle il répondit immédiatement :

-Trois agents sont morts durant leur infiltration. Leur mission était de récupérer des données sur ses activités.

Les deux anciens espions se jetèrent un regard tandis que la jeunesse encaissait la nouvel sans trop de difficulté. En apparence du moins, car les corps des deux jeunes gens s'étaient tendus, alertes et ils étaient très à l'écoute de la suite. Merlin s'éclaircit la gorge et continua :

-Cet homme a un goût prononcé pour la gente masculine.

Eggsy releva un sourcil tandis que l'attention se focalisait sur lui. Il se sentit évidemment obligé de répondre par une boutade :

-J'imagine que c'est moi qui m'y colle car il préfère la viande fraîche ?

-C'est une façon de voir les choses Galahad, concéda Merlin avec un rictus.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, masquant bien son appréhension. Au lieu de se montrer nerveux, il s'intéressa à la mission en elle-même :

-Comment je l'approche ?

-Dans deux jours, il y a une soirée privée à son casino en centre ville. Tu y as ton entrée en tant qu'escort boy. Voici ta nouvelle identité, afficha Merlin sur le moniteur central. Tu résideras au London Hilton proche du casino et tu dois te faire remarquer par la cible, nous aurons difficilement une autre opportunité.

-Sérieusement ? ''Richard'' ? coupa Eggsy avec une mine déconfite.

-Tu as une bonne tête à t'appeler Richard, se moqua Roxy avec un sourire.

-Lancelot, tu feras partie du personnel employé pour l'occasion et ta position de serveuse te permettra d'être mobile pour aider Galahad.

Merlin afficha sa fausse identité sur l'écran, laissant le blond jouer la carte de la bouderie tout en répétant son prénom d'emprunt avec un air outré. Quant à Roxy, elle serait une serveuse du nom de Jane, engagée juste pour la soirée. Le gros de la mission reposait donc sur Galahad qui pour l'instant n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec son prénom temporaire. L'instructeur lui annonça que pour l'occasion il aurait un nouveau costume qui l'attendrait dans la boutique le jour J. Merlin ajouta quelques détails à la mission, notamment sur les questionnements de la configuration du casino de la part de Lancelot pendant que Galahad boudait – tout en écoutant parce que chaque information était importante.

Derrière son bureau, le nouveau chef des Kingsman n'avait pas pipé mot, son œil scrutant les jeunes recrues d'un air assez sombre. Harry n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début de la conversation, laissant Merlin gérer la partie qui était la sienne. Mais quelque chose le rendait plus maussade que d'habitude. Personne ne fit de commentaire mais le borgne silencieux avait eu tour à tour des coups d'œil de ses trois agents.

À la fin du briefing, Merlin fut le premier à partir suivi de Roxy. Tous deux saluèrent les deux hommes restants. Plus chaleureux que Harry, Eggsy renversa la tête sur le dossier du canapé pour saluer son amie avec un sourire avant de focaliser son attention sur l'œil noisette qui le fixait.

-On rentre ? osa-t-il avec familiarité maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête et se leva. Il avait pris ses repères mais ne quittait jamais son parapluie. C'était devenu un accessoire indispensable pour lui qui remplissait deux fonctions. La première était défensive ou offensive puisque ce n'était pas un parapluie standard, la seconde était pratique puisqu'il s'en servait de canne d'aveugle. Le vieil espion préférait se créer des repères plutôt que de dépendre entièrement de sa vue. Son mentor n'en avait donc pas perdu sa démarche assurée et Eggsy l'observa venir vers le fauteuil. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds, droit comme un « i » et lui emboîta le pas pour sortir de la boutique et prendre un taxi noir. Le retour jusqu'à la maison se fit dans un silence pesant. Mais sitôt passé la porte, Eggsy ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Un problème avec la mission ?

Son aîné tourna le visage vers le blond qui semblait agacé de ne pas comprendre son mutisme.

-J'estime qu'il est trop tôt pour ce genre de mission périlleuse.

-Foutaise, j'ai déjà risqué ma peau plus d'une fois et sauvé le monde de Valentine. C'est juste une mission de séduction afin de lui régler son compte.

-Trois agents chevronnés du MI6 sont morts Eggsy.

Le ton un peu rude fit disparaître l'assurance du plus jeune qui scruta Harry avec cette appréhension qu'il avait si bien cachée. Eggsy ne décrocha pas son regard du visage impassiblement calme. Est-ce que son mutisme était aussi grand que son inquiétude ? Il avait envie d'y croire parce que cela le rassurait de savoir que son mentor veillait toujours sur lui. Il avait passé deux mois à sauter sans filet. Et retrouver cette sensation de sécurité était confortable.

-Ma mission est différente, je dois l'éliminer, répondit-il avec un calme revenu.

-Mais il se peut que tu sois obligé d'aller plus loin que la séduction.

Le brun avait un peu d'agacement dans la voix, son air toujours aussi sérieux et tendu. Eggsy lui rendit son regard avant de hausser les épaules.

-Ouais, j'sais. J'ai signé pour être un Kingsman. J'suis loin d'être une sainte ni touche.

Même si l'idée avait encore quelque chose de nouveau et de bizarre. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment le choix ni d'autre option. Il allait juste devoir s'assurer de garder l'avantage. Harry le scruta avec un œil encore un peu sévère mais pas dupe de son appréhension.

-Allez, te bille pas, ça va bien se passer, se sentit obligé de dire le plus jeune pour rassurer son aîné. Tu veux bien sortir JB pendant que je prépare à manger ?

Changer de sujet était une tactique comme une autre. Harry roula de l'œil avec un petit soupir mais laissa Eggsy gagner. Le blond lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de commencer à défaire les boutons de sa veste tout en partant vers la cuisine. Le silence du nouvel Arthur durant toute la présentation lui avait pesé. Savoir que Harry s'inquiétait lui faisait un bien fou et le jeune homme sourit à ce constat. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'aller draguer un grabataire pour le tuer ensuite mais… sa bisexualité n'était pas un grand obstacle.

Cependant, ce genre de familiarité lui manquait à la boutique du tailleur, cette complicité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux. Eggsy posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et jeta un regard vers Harry par dessus son épaule. Le vieil espion le regardait avec attention mais il hocha finalement la tête. Ce jeune petit prétentieux avait imposé son rythme pour lui laisser le temps de prendre ses repères. Il chamboulait son quotidien mais de façon positive. Eggsy avait d'ailleurs insisté pour faire la cuisine histoire de partager un peu les tâches de la maison.

Pendant que JB lui tournait autour, l'œil du nouvel Arthur détaillait Eggsy qui semblait avoir oublié sa présence et cogiter dans son coin. Mais cette mission déplaisait profondément à Harry Hart. Pour un motif très personnel et pas du tout en adéquation avec ce qu'il devait normalement penser et ressentir. Et ce constat l'agaçait. Parce que ce jeune homme avait été son élève. Parce qu'il était le fils de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Parce qu'il était foutrement plus jeune que lui, tout simplement !

Un soupir entre l'agacement et la résignation lui échappa et Harry finit par se diriger vers la porte d'entrée avec le chien de son protégé sur les talons.

~/~

Eggsy devait se faire remarquer. Et s'il passait inaperçu avec ce costume, c'est qu'il s'était planté de soirée et c'était rendu à une réunion d'aveugle. Il contemplait son reflet dans la glace, s'assurant qu'aucun détail n'était oublié à part la touche finale. Le tissu d'un bleu roi sombre lui allait à la perfection dans une coupe cintrée qui mettait en valeur son corps tout comme la couleur qui faisait davantage ressortir ses yeux. L'absence de veston lui correspondait bien, rendant honneur à son petit côté désinvolte. Il attachait le bouton du milieu quand on toqua à la porte.

-Entre.

Il se tourna vers l'intrus. Il aurait pensé que Roxy viendrait le taquiner mais non. C'était Harry, dans son costume gris anthracite aux fines rayures, qui entrait dans la pièce d'essayage. Son air impassible était toujours présent sur son visage mais Eggsy décela de l'inquiétude dans l'œil noisette qui le parcourait. Il nota aussi la présence d'un étui dans sa main. S'armant d'un sourire bravache, il balaya ses doutes pour frimer un peu :

-Je vais faire des ravages dans ce costume, inutile de me souhaiter bonne chance.

Le nouvel Arthur ne put retenir un petit rictus, son œil englobant sa silhouette comme pour valider son argument. Le blond s'y prêta, se tournant pleinement face à lui, franchissant même un peu la distance pour envahir son espace personnel.

-Le costume n'est rien sans les bons accessoires.

-Et je suis accessoirement charmant.

Eggsy lui servit son sourire ravageur auquel Harry ne répondit que par son impassibilité. Il lui tendit l'écrin et le jeune homme le prit pour l'ouvrir.

-Je suis déçu Harry, ce ne sont pas des diamants.

Le ton moqueur et la référence firent sourire son vis-à-vis qui se rapprocha d'un pas. Harry prit un des boutons de manchette or et blanc nacré pour lui faire une démonstration.

-Nouveau gadget. Tu tires rapidement et un câble d'acier fin et ultra résistant sort. La longueur est d'un mètre, suffisant pour étrangler quelqu'un. Pour le rétracter, il suffit de faire jouer le taquet de métal en le remettant.

-Cool. Merci Harry, fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Ah et autre chose, puisque Roxy ne revient pas, aide-moi à me décider.

Eggsy lui tourna le dos pour récupérer deux accessoires encore absents sur sa tenue.

-Cravate ou nœud-papillon ?

Son aîné regarda scrupuleusement les deux dans les tons grenat afin de faire un contraste éclatant avec son costume puis il annonça son jugement :

-Nœud-papillon.

Le blond hocha la tête et se tourna vers la glace pour s'atteler à la mise en place de la touche finale. Sous l'œil avisé et imperturbable de son mentor, Eggsy retourna le col de sa chemise blanche pour passer autour de son cou l'étoffe écarlate, et venir tenter le nœud. Qu'il ne réussit pas du premier coup. Il mit ça sur le compte de sa nervosité et tira sur le tissu pour recommencer, et échouer à nouveau. Harry apparut alors dans son champ de vision et sans un mot, il chassa les mains du jeune homme avec la sienne pour s'occuper du nœud-papillon de son protégé. Eggsy le laissa faire, le remerciant d'un sourire un peu gêné mais il ne décrocha pas son regard azur du visage neutre. Comme si l'attitude trop calme de son mentor avait un effet apaisant.

-Merci, souffla-t-il tout bas.

Il abaissa le col de sa chemise et s'observa avec satisfaction avant de retirer les boutons de manchettes pour les remplacer par les nouveaux gadgets. Car il n'aurait que ceci à la soirée, en plus de la lame dans sa chaussure et sa chevalière. Avec sa nonchalance retrouvée, il récupéra ses lunettes caméra et les glissa sur son nez avant de sourire à Harry.

Eggsy haussa un sourcil comme pour avoir un dernier conseil mais le nouvel Arthur restait impassible à le regarder. Le silence s'étira une pleine minute avant que des mots ne sortent de la bouche de Harry :

-Sois prudent.

La jeune recrue hocha la tête, son regard azur dans l'œil noisette. Il ne comptait pas du tout se faire épingler maintenant que Harry était de retour. Eggsy lui offrit un de ces sourires bien à lui avant de le dépasser pour sortir de la cabine d'essayage. Il remercia le tailleur et se rendit à l'extérieur avec son allure de grand prince, appelant un taxi afin de se rendre à son hôtel puis à la soirée. Sa nervosité était toujours là mais il avait pris soin de l'enfermer dans un coin de sa tête et de se mettre dans la peau de celui qu'il devait être pour la soirée : Richard l'escort boy.

~/~

Un gentleman se devait d'être ponctuel. Mais il n'était pas un gentleman ce soir. Aussi pour ne pas se montrer désespéré de trouver un mécène pour la soirée, Eggsy s'y rendit lorsque celle-ci avait déjà accueilli les grosses têtes d'affiches. Pour faire une entrée remarquée, il fallait que la salle de réception soit remplie un minimum. Lorsque le jeune homme entra dans le casino, beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers lui. Un minuscule rictus étira ses fines lèvres et il descendit avec une classe affolante les marches pour se rendre au bar pour un premier verre.

Il avait plus que capté l'attention à voir les regards qui s'attardaient sur sa personne. Eggsy nota que parmi les intéressés, il y avait la cible : John Blacks. Il devinait sans mal ce qui se demandait. À savoir d'où il sortait et ce qu'il faisait ici. Plusieurs mignons et mignonnes étaient déjà en compagnie de leurs protecteurs mais il repéra aussi facilement ceux qui étaient en recherche de bienfaiteurs. Ils étaient au bar tout comme lui. Une fois son verre servi, le blond le sirota en scrutant la salle à la recherche de Roxy tout en réfléchissant à une stratégie.

La jeune femme apparut dans son champ de vision en train de servir les gros clients attablés sans broncher lorsqu'on la détaillait comme un bout de viande appétissant. Eggsy passa alors à la phase suivante pour éveiller l'intérêt. Son cocktail à la main, il navigua avec nonchalance vers les tables de jeux proches de celle de sa cible. On lui accorda plusieurs regards mais une main grassouillette l'arrêta. Les doigts boudinés étaient venus directement sur ses fesses et le rapatria près de lui d'un geste autoritaire. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur celui qui venait de le choisir, optant pour un air un peu gêné sur le visage afin de passer pour un novice. L'homme avait la quarantaine passée, les cheveux gras et grisonnant, un corps qui profitait de toutes les joies de la nourriture sans aucune restriction. En langage fleuri, il était tombé sur un porc. Et même un cochon serait plus mignon que celui-ci, mais il afficha un sourire enjôleur.

-Portes-tu chance blue boy ?

Disant ces mots, l'homme lui caressa les fesses comme si c'était un porte-bonheur.

-Je n'ai jamais déçu qui que ce soit, répondit-il d'un ton doucereux en essayant de masquer sa gêne par un sourire.

Les prunelles azurs allèrent sur la tablée qui ne pipait pas un mot. Ce type était la personne à ne pas contrarier de cette sphère. Eggsy surprit même un regard hautement compatissant à son sort de la part d'une jolie brune près d'un type qui avait une gueule de racaille du dimanche. Lorsque son pervers de mécène posa avec triomphe son carré d'as et gagna, il compléta son rôle de novice en rougissant légèrement. Coincé avec cet individu, il fit en sorte de se faire remarquer et écopa du surnom de porte-bonheur rapidement entendu aux tables suivantes. Parce que son prénom importait peu en temps qu'objet de divertissement. Le blond joua un peu avec son protecteur, minaudant, caressant son épaule, flattant oralement son ego de joueur chanceux. Mais pour un tricheur la chance était toute relative. Eggsy trouva le temps long, surtout à se faire tripoter le cul sans aucune vergogne, alors il sauta sur l'occasion lorsqu'on l'envoya chercher une boisson. Et il souffla grandement, prolongeant son séjour au bar d'un air un peu blasé avec un verre pour sa propre consommation.

-Porte-bonheur, c'est un nom intéressant.

Le jeune Kingsman tourna la tête vers la voix rauque et découvrit que sa victime était venue à lui. John Blacks avait un visage marqué par les années, dans la quarantaine lui aussi, mais il restait un bel homme. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient coiffés avec goût d'une raie sur le côté, des lunettes au montant écaille encadrant un visage fin, un peu émacié mais transpirant la noblesse. Le regard vert de celui-ci laissait bien comprendre à qui le croisait qu'il était le maître des lieux. Sa mise était tout aussi impeccable qu'un gentleman sortant de chez Mr Porter, dans un costume gris perle doté d'une cravate bleu nuit. Sa carrure était en dessous de celle de Harry mais il le dépassait tout de même.

-Je ne peux me permettre d'être difficile face à un tel succès, répondit Eggsy avec un sourire contrit.

L'homme était en train de l'étudier avec attention et le blond fit de même tout en jouant avec sa boisson.

-Quel est ton prénom, porte-bonheur ?

-Richard monsieur. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Rick.

Eggsy lui adressa un sourire plus charmeur et sincère. Comme un novice qui aurait trouvé une personne normale pour le prendre sous son aile. Son interlocuteur lui rendit son sourire, tendant sa main pour parfaire les présentations.

-John Blacks.

-Enchanté.

Le jeune homme lui serra la main avec chaleur. Son regard ne quitta pas John comme pour lui faire passer le message de « ne me laisser pas retourner auprès de cet homme ». Avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'étonnement.

-Oh vous êtes John Blacks… Le propriétaire des lieux et la star de la soirée ?

L'homme eut un rire amusé devant l'air ingénu du blond.

-C'est cela Rick. Bien, que dirais-tu de me porter chance au Craps ?

Eggsy jeta un œil vers le pervers tripoteur de fesses qui semblait se demander où il était passé.

-J'en serais plus que ravi, murmura-t-il d'un air gêné.

Sa cible suivit son regard avant de lui adresser un sourire doux. Mais les prunelles vertes avaient quelque chose de carnassier lorsqu'il le parcourut une nouvelle fois.

-Je m'en voudrais de laisser un si délicieux jeune homme entre les pattes de ce porc d'Edmund.

L'espion lui adressa un sourire ravi, son visage composant l'expression d'un être sauvé d'une séance de torture. Et se faire tripoter le derrière par un obèse libidineux était proche de ce concept.

-Je vous suis John, murmura-t-il.

Alors l'homme l'invita à le suivre et posa une main dans le creux de son dos pour le guider jusqu'à sa table de jeu. Ils étaient évidemment passés devant la table du dénommé Edmund-le-goret qui avait lancé un regard courroucé à l'hôte de la soirée mais sans aller plus loin. Eggsy se montra gêné et anxieux à ce duel visuel mais il suivit le mouvement qu'on lui imposait, soulagé. John Blacks était apparemment un chef qu'on ne désirait pas contrarier lorsqu'il avait décidé de prendre une de vos acquisitions.

L'homme prit alors place sur le siège qui n'attendait que lui et jeta un regard à la tablée qui reprit son activité. Le jeune homme resta à ses côtés, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière un peu inquiet mais un geste attira son attention. Eggsy porta derechef son regard sur son nouveau bienfaiteur qui venait de prendre deux dés pour les lui présenter. Le blond se fendit d'un sourire contrit avant de se pencher doucement en avant. Il souffla sensuellement sur les doigts tenant les cubes rouges translucides. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Les dès furent jetés. Les prunelles azurs suivirent les petits cubes rebondir sur le tapis avant que le score ne soit annoncé. Et en sa faveur. Eggsy se fendit d'un sourire content tout en rougissant un peu. La comédie de l'ingénu ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant qu'il était si près de sa cible. Le poisson était attiré mais il fallait le prendre définitivement dans ses filets. L'espion n'avait pas loupé le manège de Roxy qui était de graviter dans la sphère où il se trouvait, ses lunettes noires sur le nez. Merlin ne l'avait pas gratifié de commentaire audio pour ne pas le gêner dans son jeu, ni Harry d'ailleurs. Mais le jeune homme savait que les deux anciens Kingsman étaient sur le coup.

John Blacks ne se lassa pas de lui, continuant de le garder auprès de sa personne comme le beau petit mignon qu'il était. Mais c'était plus agréable de faire la potiche à ses côtés que se faire tripoter par un pervers notoire. Les festivités battaient leur plein, ce qui était relatif puisqu'il était déjà deux heures du matin, quand John le prit par la taille pour l'entraîner vers une porte qui donnait accès à l'étage. Eggsy releva un sourcil mais l'homme lui fit passer la porte, encadré par deux gardes. Aussitôt celle-ci franchie, deux types en noirs se rapprochèrent d'eux et sous un hochement de tête de John, l'une d'eux se mit à fouiller Eggsy. Le jeune homme fit une mine gênée mais il se plia à la procédure.

Aussi clean qu'une page vierge, il fut entraîné par sa cible vers le grand escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage.

-Tu excuseras la procédure, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Non non, je comprends, murmura-t-il avec un sourire gêné. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important…

L'homme eut un sourire au mot « important » et arrêta ses pas devant la première porte pour l'ouvrir. Devant cette invitation Eggsy entra avec un air un peu embarrassé, détaillant le grand bureau. Il y avait un immense meuble au fond, des canapés pour un coin détente et de grandes baies vitrées. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il se tourna vers sa cible et lui servit un sourire intimidé. Le regard émeraude de John le détailla avec envie puis l'homme se rapprocha de lui. Une de ses mains vint caresser la jeune mâchoire carrée avant de venir jouer sur la nuque comme un trésor qu'on découvre.

-C'est adorable de te voir passer de l'assurance à la timidité. Un vrai novice dans le métier d'escort ?

-_Touché_.

Eggsy avait prononcé le mot en français avec son accent british, complétant le tout d'un sourire embarrassé. Il sentit alors la main dans ses petits cheveux venir les agripper tandis que son interlocuteur le dominait clairement de toute sa taille, son corps venant contre le sien.

-Montre-moi jusqu'où va ta chance, Rick.

C'était le moment de bien doser son jeu. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe d'hésitation avant de venir du bout des lèvres à la rencontre des siennes. John resta de marbre alors il changea de tactique, donnant un coup de langue pendant que ses mains venaient sur les hanches du vieux afin de les caresser, son corps tout entier se collant au sien. Eggsy gagna puisque John se mit à l'embrasser avec fougue et sans aucune retenue. Dans l'échange passionné, il fit remonter ses mains sur le col de l'homme pour ensuite venir mettre de la pagaille dans ses cheveux.

Quant à sa victime, il ne resta pas inactif. Sa main libre vint saluer ses fesses pour en apprécier le galbe avant de le pousser vers un de ses grands canapés sans relâcher ses cheveux ou ses lèvres. Pour un quarantenaire, il jouait beaucoup, mordant, suçant ses lèvres avant de reprendre le baiser. Eggsy sentait son corps frissonner mais pas dans le sens agréable du terme. Parce qu'il ne désirait pas s'envoyer en l'air avec cet homme. Rapidement et avec une dextérité retrouvée, il récupéra son bouton de manchette entre ses doigts quand John Blacks se décolla de lui. L'homme le relâcha et s'assit comme un prince, une bosse bien visible vers son entrejambe. Et le rictus lui indiquait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le jeune homme le scruta avec un air de chat avant de mettre un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches et de venir l'embrasser pendant que ses mains allaient s'occuper du pantalon. Avec habileté, il défit le bouton puis la braguette, une de ses mains venant caresser la bosse sans aucune hésitation. Un grondement rauque vibra dans la gorge de sa victime. Eggsy continua cette petite mise en bouche tout en retirant une de ses jambes de son point d'appui dans le canapé, pour signifier qu'il allait passer à genou devant lui.

Et pour parfaire le filet, Eggsy lui mordit sensuellement les lèvres avant de retirer ses mains de son entrejambe. Les feulements de l'homme étouffèrent le petit suintement que fit le fil d'acier en se déroulant. Lorsqu'il retira son second genou du canapé, la suite de ses actions s'enchaîna sans que son vis-à-vis ne se rende pleinement compte de la situation.

Eggsy posa sa chaussure sur le canapé et ses mains remontèrent rapidement pour enrouler le fil autour de la gorge offerte. Avec un mouvement leste et souple, il croisa les deux fils sur la nuque du vieil homme tout en passant d'un bond par dessus le canapé. Le blond atterrit accroupi au sol et tira violemment sur les deux extrémités du câble d'acier enroulé autour de sa main afin de retenir le cri naissant dans la gorge de sa victime. John Blacks se mit à se débattre, jetant d'abord ses mains sur sa gorge pour tenter de retirer ce qui l'empêchait de s'oxygéner avant d'essayer d'attraper son agresseur. Ses gestes étaient guidés par la panique et frôlèrent le crâne de l'espion qui tira encore plus de tout son poids pour le mettre à mort.

Le corps fut finalement gagné par un calme définitif et Eggsy jeta un regard en arrière pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien mort. Il conserva la pression du câble autour de la gorge quelques secondes de plus, le temps de demander :

-Merlin, il va me falloir une sortie de secours.

Un blanc lui répondit puis un raclement de gorge gêné.

-Tout de suite Eggsy.

Le jeune homme retira le câble et le rétracta pour remettre le bouton de manchette à sa place. Sans plus attendre, il dirigea ses pas vers l'immense bureau pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas récupérer des données. Eggsy jeta quelques regards anxieux vers le cadavre qui restait à l'état de cadavre. Alors il se concentra sur un tiroir fermé à clé et scruta les éléments à sa disposition. Il prit le coupe papier et força la serrure du tiroir centrale pour ensuite l'ouvrir.

-On a le droit à des vacances s'il y a un bonus ?

Le jeune Kingsman prit un ordinateur portable dans ses mains puis examina le contenu restant. Une clé USB qui atterrit dans la poche de sa veste mais rien de plus palpitant que des factures pour le casino.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard Galahad, finit par répondre Merlin. Rend toi dans le couloir de l'étage. Il n'y a que des bureaux mais un escalier de service se trouve au fond et débouche sur les cuisines. Lancelot, rend-toi au point de chute pour sécuriser la retraite de Galahad et retrouve Perceval.

Les deux jeunes Kingsman ne dirent pas un mot mais ils avaient apparemment été chaperonnés par le mentor de Roxy. Eggsy jeta un dernier regard au mort dans toute sa dignité, affalé dans le canapé avec une trique encore visible puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Une inspiration calme et il l'ouvrit doucement, scrutant le couloir sans aucun gardes du corps en vue. Le blond se faufila hors du bureau, referma la porte et commença à avancer à pas rapides mais silencieux le long du couloir sombre.

Eggsy atteignit rapidement le haut de l'escalier et tendit l'oreille avant de s'y engager à pas prudent. Il n'était qu'à la moitié de sa descente quand Roxy lui confirma être en bas pour le réceptionner. Le temps qu'il atteigne le rez-de-chaussée, elle était en compagnie de Perceval. L'espion était dans un costume à carreau bleu nuit avec une pointe de vert émeraude.

-Je vais prendre l'ordinateur, annonça-t-il à Eggsy qui le lui céda. Sortez tous les deux après moi. Un taxi vous attend près de l'entrée nord de Green park.

Le grand brun leur adressa un sourire avant de filer prudemment par la sortie de secours. Roxy jeta un œil dans les cuisines pour être certaine que personne ne s'intéressait à leur cas. Durant ces cinq minutes d'attentes, Eggsy défit son nœud papillon pour le fourrer dans sa poche, rangeant les lunettes sombre avec. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour se donner un air un peu différent sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme qui faisait de même. Roxy avait retiré l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en queue de cheval, ouvrant la veste noir pour faire disparaître le veston derrière son dos, le boutonnant ainsi pour qu'il ne revienne pas gâché la mise en scène.

Ils sortirent selon les instructions de Perceval pour se rendre vers le taxi qui les attendait, collés l'un contre l'autre comme un couple le ferait. Leur départ se fit sans aucun souci. Le taxi roulait dans les rues de Londres, assez vivantes en ce samedi soir quand la voix de Merlin se fit entendre grâce aux lunettes de Roxy qui les avait toujours sur le nez :

-Le taxi vous reconduit chez vous. Galahad, dépose la clé USB dans le compartiment devant toi. Excellent travail.

La communication fut coupée et Eggsy s'exécuta comme pour se débarrasser d'un fardeau. Il se colla dans le fond du siège avec un air ailleurs, tournant la tête vers l'extérieur. Roxy retira ses lunettes pour les mettre dans la poche de sa veste, le scrutant du coin de l'œil.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ouais, répondit-il avec détachement sans la regarder.

La jeune femme grogna légèrement puis le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule. Le blond ne put décemment pas l'ignorer. Il centra son attention sur elle avec les sourcils froncés par l'étonnement et ses réflexions.

-Ça ne va pas alors crache le morceau, enchaîna Roxy. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ton dégoût lorsque… ce porc te tripotait le derrière. Mais il s'est passé plus de choses dans le bureau, je me trompe ?

-J'déteste ton intuition féminine, tu l'sais ?

-Et tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un câlin.

Eggsy la fixa avant de se pencher vers elle, passant son bras au-dessous de ses épaules. Roxy vint se coller contre son flanc en un geste de réconfort, posant une main neutre sur sa jambe et lui souriant avec tendresse. Le jeune homme finit par poser sa joue sur le haut de son crâne et ils restèrent ainsi.

-Ça n'a pas été plus que du tripotage sur vêtement et une soupe de langue. C'est juste que… que j'ai jamais fait ça sans plaisir, avec l'intention de tuer derrière. Et j'me suis beaucoup posé la question de jusqu'où je devais aller pour pouvoir passer à l'action sans me mettre en danger, tu vois ?

-Je vois.

-Bordel j'ai détesté me faire tripoter par ces vieux vicelards.

Roxy éclata de rire et arracha enfin un vrai sourire au blond. Il lui donna un léger coup d'épaule pour la remercier.

-En tout cas, ta performance n'a pas rendu Merlin très loquasse.

-Ni Harry, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard par en dessous et Eggsy fit une grimace.

-Harry doit être fier de toi et de cette mission bien menée. Arrête de t'en faire.

-Hmm.

Ses prunelles noisette l'observèrent mais elle ne fit aucun autre commentaire à ce sujet. Le taxi finit par s'arrêter devant la grande maison de la jeune femme et elle abandonna Eggsy après une dernière recommandation : se détendre devant un film s'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Puis elle se rendit jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée tandis que le véhicule reprenait sa route pour le conduire jusque chez Harry. Le jeune homme regardait défiler les rues, le trajet durant une éternité – ou au contraire un temps beaucoup trop court - lorsqu'il arriva devant l'allée du petit mews. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais il fut soulagé de voir la grande silhouette familière devant la maison au bout de la ruelle.

Eggsy sortit rapidement et marcha avec entrain vers son mentor qui était apparemment arrivé avant lui. Et qui avait même pris le temps de sortir JB puisque le petit carlin vint saluer son maître. Le blond ne résista pas à l'appel de l'animal pour le prendre dans ses bras et le papouiller sur le morceau de route qui lui restait. Mais une boule s'était formée dans son estomac au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son aîné. Le visage calme et détendu, l'œil unique l'observait tranquillement. Harry lui adressa un sourire doux en signe de bon retour. Eggsy ne put s'empêcher de clamer avec audace :

-Je t'avais dis que ça irait.

-Tu as très bien travaillé ce soir.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et posa son chien au sol. Le vieil espion se dirigea vers la porte et rentra dans sa demeure, rapidement imité par la jeunesse à deux et à quatre pattes. Eggsy avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs maintenant qu'il était en face de la personne qu'il ne désirait pas décevoir. C'était comme si jouer ce jeu avait été une déception dans son cursus de super espion.

-Est-ce que tu as envie de faire quelque chose ?

-Hein ?

Le blond s'était retourné, pris de court par cette question alors qu'il était dans ses cogitations existentielles.

-Faim ? Trop anxieux pour dormir ? Que dirais-tu de regarder un film en mangeant un peu, conclut Harry avec un sourire doux et amusé. Tu n'as fais que boire toute la soirée.

Eggsy le regarda retirer son manteau avec un air étonné sur le visage. C'était comme si Harry avait eu un accès direct à ses principales préoccupations. Avant de se dire qu'il était déjà passé par là avant lui. Le blond lui adressa un sourire plus franc et ravi.

-Je meurs de faim et je veux bien me changer les idées avec un film. Après… après m'être douché ?

-Très bien, je m'occupe de l'intendance. Tu n'as rien contre une pizza surgelée à cette heure-là ?

-Si je n'ai d'autre choix, minauda-t-il avec une grimace faussement outrée. J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus raffiné mais… Pizza, ça me convient.

En réponse, Harry lui adressa un regard faussement sévère avant de disparaître dans la cuisine avec JB. Le blond avait machinalement suivi l'impeccable carrure en V avant de monter à l'étage en gravissant les marches quatre à quatre pour aller se prendre une douche rapide. Autant pour se sentir mieux dans un bon pyjama que se laver psychologiquement. Eggsy se traita mentalement d'idiot parce que ce n'était pas sa première fois. La nuance était que là, sa vie et la mission dépendaient de sa prestation tandis qu'habituellement, c'était du désir, une envie. Habillé en pantalon léger avec un marcel blanc, il suivit l'odeur alléchante de la pizza jusque dans le salon où son mentor s'était mis en mode décontracté. Harry avait retiré sa veste de costume et son veston mais pas la cravate. Celle-ci était juste un peu moins serrée autour de son cou. Il avait même gardé ses chaussures.

Même ainsi, Harry Hart avait une classe affolante. Eggsy nota aussi l'absence du cache-œil que son mentor retirait de plus en plus régulièrement lorsqu'il était chez lui.

-Que désires-tu regarder ?

-Pourquoi pas un des films qui manque à ma culture ? Nikita ?

Roxy lui avait déjà parlé de Pretty Woman et ce n'était pas un film pour se détendre après une telle soirée. Harry prit un air pensif et regarda son étagère à DVD dans le but d'y chercher un divertissement plus approprié pour que le jeune homme se vide efficacement la tête. Parce qu'il comprenait sa situation pour être déjà passé par là.

-Je te propose plutôt Mamma mia. C'est musical et assez désopilant mais cela sera plus efficace pour sortir du cadre de l'espionnage.

-Et ça manque à ma culture, se moqua Eggsy en se servant une part de pizza.

Son aîné lui adressa un sourire avant de lancer le film puis de prendre place à ses côtés dans le canapé. Et la comédie romantico-musical sur fond de ABBA amusa beaucoup le jeune homme. Quoi qu'il avait une foule de commentaires à faire sur la romance ou fredonner les chansons avant de rigoler sur une scène cocasse. Harry observa ces changements du coin de l'œil. Lorsque Eggsy fut rassasié, il finit par se vautrer un peu plus dans le fond du canapé pour regarder le film, en profiter un peu plus tout en plaçant un ou deux commentaires. Les paupières de plus en plus lourdes combiné à l'absence de parole fut un indicateur de sa fatigue et rapidement le blond s'endormit, sa tête penchant vers l'épaule du brun.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Eggsy colla son front contre le bras de Harry. L'espion sentait le souffle chaud et régulier même à travers le tissu de sa chemise et il n'eut pas vraiment le courage de le réveiller pour le déloger de sa position bien trop envahissante. Le pli soucieux qui barrait le front du jeune homme avait disparu pour céder la place à une expression détendue et rassurée. Et Harry préférait de loin le voir ainsi. Un léger soupir lui échappa devant son propre comportement, qu'il qualifiait de hautement indécent, mais il continua de l'observer, de veiller sur son sommeil pendant que le film défilait jusqu'au générique de fin.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il tenta de le réveiller. Harry se retrouva stupidement hésitant sur le processus. Parce que Eggsy avait passé la soirée à se faire toucher contre sa volonté. Avec précaution, le brun leva une de ses mains pour venir la poser sur l'épaule libre du jeune homme, la pressant avec douceur et l'appelant dans un murmure :

-Eggsy, monte te coucher.

-Hmm, grogna le blond en frottant sa tête contre le bras comme si c'était un cousin.

-Eggsy, l'appela-t-il un peu plus fort.

Le jeune espion plissa les yeux avant de les ouvrir avec mal dans une inspiration profonde due à son réveil. Il chercha le visage de son mentor avant de comprendre qu'il lui avait servi d'appui. Les iris bleus voilés de sommeil allèrent du visage impassible du brun à son épaule, plusieurs fois avant que Harry ne mette fin à son problème :

-Le film est fini, monte te coucher.

-Ah… Bonne nuit Harry.

Un souffle combiné à un sourire franc et heureux. L'aîné lui sourit en retour avec douceur, accompagné d'un « bonne nuit » à son attention. Il retira sa main de son épaule et le jeune homme se leva du canapé pour déambuler jusqu'au couloir telle une marmotte en quête de son lit. Harry le couva du regard durant tout le trajet avant de soupirer devant son propre comportement. Il avait grandement besoin de sommeil. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de se lever pour débarrasser leurs couverts en se répétant qu'il était plus jeune que lui. Ou qu'il pourrait être son père. Au choix.

~/~

_Alors est-ce que ça vous a plut ? :3_

_J'avoue que je suis partie pour martyriser un peu (beaucoup) ce pauvre Harry... Alors pour sauver Harry Hart d'un destin tragique, tapez sur l'auteur! Si vous voulez le voir souffrir, encouragez l'auteur! _

_À bientôt cher lecteur!_


	3. From Russia with Love

_Alors je dois dire que je suis en mode "squeeeeeeeee j'ai eut plein de reviews!" en bonne fangirl un peu désemparé que j'étais! Ce fandom me tient à coeur et je suis à fond dessus niveau écriture (pauvre Steve et Tony qui sont délaissés...). Je m'amuse beaucoup et je suis contente que cela plaise!_

_Merci à ma fidèle lectrice **Poisson Volant**, toujours au rendez-vous! Merci à **Maman Bouba**, oui ce film est une tuerie et ce fut un plaisir de me le revoir récemment! Merci **ShanonBooth** qui a démasqué ma dessinatrice source d'inspiration pour une scène... (enfin pas qu'une *tousse*). Pour celles que ça intéressent, c'est la talentueuse Kaciart sur tumblR. Merci encore pour tes compliments sur mon style, j'ai une fidèle BBB qui s'emploie à rendre chacun de mes textes parfaits (parce que dieu sait parfois que j'ai des tournures bizarroïdes XD). Merci **Whimsical happenings**, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin !_

_Évidemment, je remercie ma petite Rasp, fidèle BBB et ma bêta Siphi!_

_La review c'est le carburant de l'auteur! Et comme j'ai croulé sous les commentaires, je suis euphorique, donc, je vous poste le chapitre suivant!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une excellente journée (ou soirée)!_

~/~

**My Fair Gentleman**

**\- From Russia with Love -**

L'enthousiasme d'Eggsy était descendu dans le négatif tout comme les degrés qui sévissaient en dehors des murs de son hôtel. Saint Petersburg est une très belle ville, lui avait-on dit. Saint Petersburg est un joyau culturel et architectural. À Saint Petersburg, on se gèle le cul !

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais autant béni sa doudoune ainsi que sa capuche par ces moins treize degrés qui régnaient dans les rues de la ville des Tsars. Et c'était peu de le dire, s'il avait pu, il se serrait baladé en combinaison de ski. Mais il n'avait qu'un costume sur mesure et quelques accessoires pour lui tenir chaud comme des gants et une écharpe. La Russie ne pouvait décemment pas avoir des températures positives en plein mois de janvier mais quand même… Ce n'étaient pas des températures humainement supportables.

Alors oui, Eggsy avait eu le droit à un magnifique hôtel, juste en face de la cathédrale Saint Isaac, une vraie merveille. Sauf qu'il aurait préféré rester derrière les triples vitrages avec vingt deux degrés de température ambiante. Quelle idée d'arranger un échange dans le froid du soir et dans une ville appartenant au cercle polaire.

Galahad marchait sur la place du palais, appréciant à la dérobée l'architecture de l'Ermitage, passant devant la colonne d'Alexandre qui se situait au centre de cette grande étendue pavée et couverte d'un manteau blanc. Il devait continuer sa route jusqu'au jardin d'été. Pour cela, il devait longer trois rues jusqu'à la cathédrale St Sauveur, qui était bien à vingt minutes de sa position, puis traverser deux ponts avant d'atteindre son point de rendez-vous. Saint Petersburg et ses multiples ponts où le vent froid était encore plus mordant. Le jeune espion serra le col autour de son cou et rabattit encore plus la capuche sur sa tête.

De la vapeur sortait de son nez pourtant caché dans l'étoffe en laine tandis que son corps tremblait de froid. Les habitants étaient tous congelés du cerveau pour sortir par ce temps. Un début de soirée où il y avait des jeunes femmes en robes sous de gros manteaux ou encore des hommes en costume à la démarche décontractée. Alors que lui marchait vivement dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Galahad bénissait la courte durée de cette mission. Il devait juste récupérer des informations d'un de leur contact. La prochaine fois, il demanderait Haïti ou encore Cuba.

Sa route commença à progressivement manquer d'habitants locaux mais il ne s'affola pas outre mesure. Eggsy atteignit la dernière ligne droite et profita du fait que personne ne le voyait pour trottiner le long du canal afin de se réchauffer. Sur sa gauche, il y avait l'eau puis St Sauveur avec ses toits en forme de cupcakes et à sa droite, les jardins du champ de mars. Au bout de cette allée glaciale, il y avait encore un pont pour donner accès au fameux jardin d'été puis quelques mètres après un autre aqueduc. Son point de rendez-vous se situait là, à la naissance de cet énième fichu pont. Quelle idée de construire une ville avec autant de viaducs. Galahad passa la première passerelle et jeta un regard à l'eau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de glace. La rivière devait avoir créé une résistance aux températures de son propre pays pour ne pas être entièrement gelé. Pour rien au monde il n'aimerait y mettre un orteil. Un frisson d'appréhension le parcourut rien qu'en y pensant.

Galahad reporta son attention devant lui et distingua une silhouette féminine enveloppée dans un grand manteau bleu marine, arborant un chapeau de la même couleur qui lui masquait une partie du visage. Autour de son cou, une étoffe chaude pour la prémunir du froid mais celle-ci laissait échapper des mèches de cheveux roux sur ses épaules. Le jeune espion scruta les environs déserts et se rapprocha alors de la femme. Le son de ses pas dans la neige lui fit relever le menton, pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

-Auriez-vous un parapluie, je crois avoir égaré le mien ? demanda-t-il une fois à la hauteur de la personne.

-Mais bien sûr.

Doucement, comme par peur du froid, elle glissa une de ses mains gantées sous son manteau pour en ressortir une enveloppe kraft de format moyen mais épaisse et la lui tendit. Le jeune espion la récupéra dans sa paume mais lorsqu'il attira le paquet à lui, la femme ne le lâcha pas immédiatement. Eggsy fronça les sourcils avant d'avoir un réflexe guidé par la suspicion. Il se précipita sur la femme qui recula, surprise tandis qu'une balle mordait la doudoune noire au niveau de son épaule.

Sans perdre un instant, il lui fit un croche-patte pour la faire basculer en arrière. La femme se retrouva au sol, sa tête non loin d'un poteau de pierre. Eggsy ne perdit pas une seconde pour se jeter sur elle et entraver sa gorge d'un bras, son autre main stoppant la sienne qui avait voulu plonger sous son manteau. Durant leur chute, le paquet avait volé pour atterrir plus loin dans la neige tandis que des balles ricochaient sur la pierre et le sol autour d'eux.

-Pour qui vous travaillez ? questionna Eggsy avec hargne.

-Pour mon pays, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Le blond ne fut pris d'aucun scrupule et lui assena un crochet du droit pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Sa défense s'éteignit dans un cri étouffé et elle resta évanouie sur le sol gelé après un tel répondant de la part de son agresseur. Au moins, l'adrénaline avait éradiqué la sensation de froid dans son corps à présent alerte. Prudent, Galahad ouvrit le manteau de la femme pour découvrir une arme à feu et la prit avant de se rapprocher des montants du pont pour tenter d'avoir une vue sur son potentiel sniper. Il y avait des bâtiments sur sa gauche et un château sur la droite. Sa meilleure chance était d'atteindre la rue de l'autre côté du viaduc et de se perdre dans celle-ci. Il avisa le paquet un peu plus loin, à découvert, s'accroupit avant de passer à l'action.

Eggsy attrapa le paquet en quelques pas puis il se mit à courir à l'autre bout de la passerelle tout en essayant de repérer la provenance des tirs. Il manqua de glisser et une balle effleura son bras droit avant qu'il ne se jette contre la pierre froide du pont. Immédiatement il constata que la blessure était superficielle et derrière son abri, il tenta d'évaluer ses chances de s'en sortir vivant. Il devait trouver le sniper avant de se faire tirer comme un lapin lorsqu'il voudrait atteindre la rue. Ou s'étaler sur la glace comme un débutant. Vu l'angle de sa blessure, son adversaire était sur un toit dans la direction où il allait. C'était bien sa veine de ne pas avoir de secours possible. Une mission solo d'une simplicité enfantine, hein ? Le blond inspira avec calme pour s'apaiser, se tassant contre son refuge de fortune en pierre. Ses chaussures bien ancrées dans le sol, il poussa sur ses cuisses pour se hisser progressivement et jeter un œil vers les toits.

On lui tira dessus et Eggsy s'écrasa immédiatement sur le sol. Il pesta dans un anglais très fleuri de sa banlieue. Pourquoi ses informateurs s'étaient-ils retournés contre Kingsman ? Qu'y avait-il dans cette enveloppe pour qu'on le veille mort ? Intrigué, il regarda l'épaisse enveloppe en kraft dans sa main et l'ouvrit. Harry serait sans doute contre mais il risquait sa vie pour… pour du papier blanc ?

-Enculé de sa mère ! jura-t-il tout haut.

On l'avait piégé. On avait piégé Kingsman. Un brin rageur, il balança le contenu de son enveloppe sur le sol devant lui. Puis, le jeune espion scruta le pont désert même dans sa continuité comme s'ils avaient vidé les lieux pour être certain de l'avoir. Si c'était le cas, qu'importe la voie terrestre, il se retrouverait pris au piège. Eggsy jeta un regard à travers les ouvertures de pierre du pont et l'eau glaciale qui avançait tranquillement dessous.

-Putain…

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il gagna un peu de terrain pour remonter vers la femme et éviter les balles qui tentaient de le cueillir à chaque fois qu'il était à découvert. Presque à la fin du pont, il retira sa doudoune et son écharpe en jurant avec tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Il prit soin de mettre ses lunettes dans la poche de sa veste de costume, vérifia que son arme tenait puis lança son vêtement chaud en l'air vers le centre du pont. Tandis que la chaude étoffe noire se faisait canarder, il sauta dans l'eau glacée de la Néva. Eggsy ressortit immédiatement en criant sous le froid mordant mais les balles qui fusaient dans sa direction furent un élément dissuasif. Il prit une grande inspiration et disparut sous la surface noire pour se rapprocher à grandes brasses énergiques du petit canal qu'il avait longé pour se rendre jusqu'au premier pont emprunté.

Le blond ressortit en essayant de contenir la douleur que le froid provoquait. Il ne fut pas assailli de balles mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il inspira à fond et retourna sous l'eau pour continuer d'avancer dans ce canal glacial. Eggsy n'en ressortit que lorsqu'il eut atteint le milieu du champ de mars, sortant dans le jardin, plus facile d'accès que les grandes murailles infranchissables de l'architecture.

Une fois dehors, un violent frisson le parcourut avant que tous ses membres ne se mettent sur le même rythme grelottant. Eggsy inspira le plus calmement du monde pour tenter de se contrôler et il se mit à marcher à vive allure dans les jardins taillés à la perfection. Il venait à peine de sortir mais il sentait déjà de la glace s'emparer de ses cheveux mouillés et coller à son crâne, ses vêtements se cristalliser sur sa peau et tirant son épiderme comme pour l'arracher au papier de verre. Le jeune espion avait peut-être froid mais son esprit tournait à plein régime pour s'en sortir.

Le premier endroit où ses ennemis allaient le chercher était son hôtel, il était donc hors de question d'y retourner. Cette option de retraite était trop loin et il se gelait littéralement le cul. S'il ne mourait pas d'une hypothermie dans les minutes à venir. Eggsy fit appel au plan de la ville qu'il avait étudié avant de partir et savait qu'il y avait un autre grand hôtel de luxe près de sa position. Il longea le Russian Museum en sortant du parc et scruta la rue en claquant des dents. L'hôtel était à quelques blocs. Mais le froid commençait à trop engourdir son corps et ralentissait sa cadence.

Le jeune homme faillit poser la main contre un mur dans le but de s'arrêter mais se gifla mentalement pour continuer. Ses pas le guidèrent vers l'hôtel, de moins en moins assurés. Il s'écroula contre la porte de service à l'arrière du bâtiment luxueux et tapa dessus assez mollement même s'il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement, une voix d'homme pestant en russe contre l'importun. Eggsy s'écroula sur lui, tremblant comme une feuille malmenée par une tornade.

-Ai… dez… moi…

Le russe écarquilla les yeux en voyant cette personne à moitié congelée sur place lui tomber dans les bras. Il appela dans sa langue maternelle mais Eggsy avait du mal à suivre tout ce qui se passait parce que son corps contrôlait sa conscience en cet instant précis. Le froid anesthésiait non seulement son organisme mais aussi son cerveau et ses facultés. Et accessoirement, il ne parlait pas russe.

Il sentit qu'on le poussait à l'intérieur des murs chauds puis entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. La suite fut un peu plus floue. Galahad comprit qu'on le transportait, grâce aux deux bras passés sous ses aisselles, et qu'on l'entraînait dans une pièce fermée, meublée entièrement de casiers rangés les uns à côté des autres. Il fronça les sourcils dans un signe de concentration, tentant d'entendre mieux les gens parler tout en constatant qu'il avait été transféré dans des vestiaires. À défaut de comprendre cette langue rocailleuse, il savait où il était. Mais plus les minutes passaient même dans cette demie chaleur ambiante, plus Eggsy avait du mal à garder son esprit lucide, le froid lui donnant envie de sombrer dans un sommeil qu'il savait mortel. Ce qui l'aida à tenir furent les mains qui le poussèrent dans un nouvel environnement de faïence blanche. Une douche. Le jeune espion secoua sa tête pour tenter de focaliser son regard quelque part. Et on lui donna matière à se focaliser.

-Froid, dit l'homme dans un anglais basique tout en lui mettant la main sur une poignée en inox.

Sa seconde main subit le même sort et il entendit le mot « chaud ». L'homme répéta deux fois les deux mots en lui montrant les boutons pour lui faire comprendre de commencer par une douche froide afin d'éviter un sacré choc thermique. Eggsy hocha la tête et tourna le robinet pour que l'eau fraîche l'arrose rapidement. Un violent frisson le parcourut, amplifiant ses claquements de dents, ses genoux s'entrechoquant mais ce n'était rien comparé à son bain dans la Néva. Il finit par relever son visage sous le jet qui décollait peu à peu le gel qui s'était formé sur ses cheveux, sur son épiderme, sur ses vêtements. Il expira comme s'il avait enfin retrouvé son souffle, se secouant avant de peu à peu injecter de l'eau chaude dans sa douche habillée.

Ses idées s'éclaircirent au fur et à mesure que son corps se réchauffait et il retira ses vêtements pour les pousser vers le coin extérieur de la douche. Il inspecta ses blessures mais ce n'était que des effleurements. Il avait eu le cul bordé de nouille pour s'en sortir avec si peu de trous dans la peau. Eggsy profita d'une douche brûlante sur la fin. Il entendit toquer et répondit dans sa langue maternelle par réflexe :

-Oui ?

-Vêtements, fit la même voix masculine.

-Merci.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'éteindre l'eau et ouvrit la porte de la douche du personnel. Une serviette était sur le dossier d'une chaise et des vêtements y étaient déposés. Eggsy se sécha activement, car l'air était frais dans les vestiaires puis il s'habilla avec ces emprunts de fortunes. Ensuite, il retourna vers ses propres vêtements afin de récupérer ses boutons de manchettes, son arme, les lunettes et ses papiers. Il sécha le tout comme il put avec la serviette et glissa ses effets personnels dans ses nouvelles poches. Il devait rapidement se rendre à l'aéroport pour partir.

Le blond se rapprocha de la porte et écouta au travers. Il reconnut la voix de l'homme qui l'avait réceptionné et amené les vêtements parmi d'autres voix. Féminines et masculines. Eggsy prit une inspiration et tourna la poignée pour sortir dans le couloir sous le regard de six personnes en habits d'hôtelleries. Ses prunelles azures allèrent sur tous les visages, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres avant qu'il ne dise avec beaucoup de sincérité dans la voix :

-Merci.

Tous hochèrent la tête avec un sourire plus ou moins appuyé. Il n'était pas homme à partir comme un voleur mais le temps lui était compté. Si déjà ses ennemis préparaient un raid dans sa chambre d'hôtel – ou y étaient déjà allés – il lui fallait regagner le jet privé des Kingsman dans l'heure qui suivait. Eggsy avait un air embrassé sur le visage et tenta de s'expliquer avec des mots simples dans sa langue natale :

-Je dois me rendre maintenant à l'aéroport.

-Pourquoi ? osa demander une femme rondouillarde en tenue de cuisine.

Voyant qu'ils comprenaient un anglais simple, il se lança dans une explication minimale :

-Il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Juste appelez-moi un taxi pour l'aéroport. Je me débrouillerai.

Les employés échangèrent des regards mais finalement hochèrent la tête. Il y eut quelques mots échangés en russe avant qu'un homme tout vêtu de noir et d'une casquette de voiturier ne lui demande de le suivre. Eggsy lui emboîta le pas et l'homme l'arrêta au bout d'un couloir, lui demandant d'attendre ici pour le taxi. Durant son attente, on lui donna quand même une veste chaude, un morceau de pain transformé en sandwich de fortune et un verre de vodka. Il ne comprit pas ce que la cuisinière marmonna en russe mais il pariait que cela avait à voir avec la mafia et son jeune âge. Si c'était ce qu'ils croyaient tant mieux. Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, l'homme vint le chercher et le conduisit jusqu'à un taxi sans un autre mot. Galahad le remercia d'un sourire chaleureux avant de dire au chauffeur de se rendre au plus vite à l'aéroport.

Une fois arrivé à destination, le jeune homme paya le taxi et se dirigea vers l'avion privé sans trop de problème avec les autorités locales. Apparemment ses ennemis n'étaient pas encore arrivés jusqu'ici. Il ne put vraiment se relaxer que quand le jet eut décollé. Eggsy expira un bon coup, regardant par les hublots la ville glaciale de Saint Petersburg s'éloigner. Il en avait pour bien sept heures de vol avant de regagner le sol londonien puis la maison de Harry. Ou la boutique, cela dépendrait de son heure d'arrivée.

Eggsy but alors quelques gorgées d'un bon alcool afin de se réchauffer de cette manière avant de récupérer des couvertures, somnolant dans l'avion pendant tout le trajet. Il se réveilla pleinement avec la lumière du matin qui perçait par les hublots tandis que l'avion arrivait à l'aéroport de Londres. Ensuqué, l'espion constata qu'il avait non seulement chaud et froid par intervalle régulier, mal à gorge et son nez coulait. Un air peu ravi étira ses traits tandis que l'avion touchait enfin le sol de sa patrie. C'était la fin de la matinée et malgré son état, le jeune homme opta pour se rendre à la boutique Kingsman afin de faire son rapport avant de sombrer face à un rhume.

Sans se soucier de sa dégaine inhabituelle, avec des vêtements un poil trop grand pour lui, le blond se rendit sans attendre dans le bureau de Harry. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et le nouvel Arthur fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller son œil en voyant Galahad. Le jeune homme ressemblait à une furie à qui il manquait des heures de sommeil comme en témoignait ses cernes et son teint pâle.

-Eggsy ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le brun en se levant.

-Je vais bien, grogna le jeune pris d'une quinte de toux.

Le jeune Kingsman s'arrêta à la hauteur de son mentor, se raclant la gorger avant de plonger son regard azur dans l'œil unique.

-C'était un piège. J'me suis fait tirer dessus comme un lapin pour du papier vierge Harry.

Le vieil espion fronça les sourcils et d'un regard qui engloba la mise de son protégé, il demandait une explication plus détaillée.

-J'ai dû sauter dans la Néva, grogna Eggsy. J'le souhaite à personne. J'ai failli mourir gelé. Littéralement.

-Comment… ?

-Le personnel d'un hôtel de luxe m'a aidé. Heureusement que la mafia est monnaie courante, ils m'ont secouru sans poser de question. Je leur ferai un cadeau anonyme quand j'irai mieux.

-Tu dois voir un médecin.

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de repos, assura le plus jeune en reniflant cette fois-ci.

Harry le considéra d'un œil attentif avant de hocher la tête.

-Rentre. Je m'occupe de tout. Tu feras ton rapport plus tard.

-Okay.

Le nouvel Arthur se recomposa un visage impassible mais son œil noisette ne quitta pas Eggsy avant que la porte de son bureau ne lui coupe définitivement la vue. Il serra les poings, énervé contre cette mission qu'il avait lui-même donnée à Eggsy puis il appela Merlin pour qu'il vienne dans son bureau de toute urgence.

~/~

Le jeune espion rentra directement à la maison de Harry Hart et il s'occupa de JB tant que ses yeux étaient encore en face des trous. Même si la motivation n'était guère au rendez-vous, il grignota histoire d'aller dormir le ventre plein. Eggsy retira les fringues d'emprunt et les laissa sur le sol pour passer un pyjama avant de s'enrouler sous sa couette. Le carlin vint se lover contre le dos de son maître tandis qu'il s'endormait comme une souche jusqu'au retour du propriétaire des lieux.

Le vieil espion n'avait pas prolongé ses obligations à la boutique après avoir réglé tous les problèmes qui nécessitaient son intervention. Inquiet, il se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte de son jeune colocataire. Il finit par entrer d'un pas calme, avec précaution, pour venir voir comment il se portait. Mais Eggsy ne présentait aucun signe d'une souffrance quelconque. À part quelque reniflement. Harry le laissa donc dormir et retourna en bas s'occuper de sa demeure.

La jeunesse ne se leva qu'en début de soirée, précédée par JB qui sauta sur le canapé pour saluer Harry. Le brun lisait un livre et l'abaissa en voyant le blond entrer dans la pièce en baillant.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, j'ai dormi comme un mort.

Eggsy vint prendre place sur l'espace disponible avec une grâce bien à lui, affalé dans le fond du dossier, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore emplis de sommeil. Son interlocuteur était visiblement très concerné par son état de santé.

-Des blessures ?

-Superficielles, répondit le jeune. Un peu de fièvre, j'ai mal à la gorge et mon nez a un peu coulé. Un bon jour de repos et je devrais être d'aplomb demain.

-C'est à moi d'en juger jeune homme.

L'œil noisette lui lança un reproche auquel le blond répondit par une grimace. Eggsy pencha alors la tête contre le dossier, ayant l'air d'un chiot qui réclame de l'attention avec son petit sourire en coin.

-Je ne suis pas contre des vacances. On se regarde un film ce soir ? Nikita ?

-Si tu veux, concilia Harry.

Le brun referma définitivement son livre après y avoir placé son marque-page puis il se leva sous le regard d'Eggsy. Le jeune homme le regarda faire sans bouger de sa position.

-Je te croyais en pleine forme ? taquina Harry avec un demi-sourire.

-Pour glander.

Un souffle amusé passa les lèvres de l'aîné, lui adressant un regard sceptique à cet argument.

-Lève ton séant du fauteuil et vient m'aider en cuisine.

Le blond sourit mais il s'exécuta pour suivre son mentor dans la cuisine. Et comme il avait besoin de parler et que son aîné avait envie de savoir, ils firent le repas du soir au son de la voix d'Eggsy qui faisait son rapport oral sur le déroulement des événements à Saint Petersburg. Agrémenté de quelques quintes de toux rauque à cause de sa gorge irritée par le froid russe. Harry était attentif et le scrutait de manière suspicieuse sur son état de santé mais il ne fit plus aucun reproche quant au diagnostic du jeune. Il savait mieux que quiconque comment il se sentait et comment gérer ses symptômes de rhume.

Le repas prêt, Eggsy se chargea de faire sortir JB pendant que Harry préparait le salon pour recevoir le plateau télévision. Avant son élève turbulent, il avait été peu familier, mais c'était un rituel que le blond arrivait petit à petit à faire entrer dans les habitudes vieillottes du brun. Les deux comparses finirent alors dans le canapé, assiettes devant eux et le film commençant sur l'écran plat. La tension qui avait regagné peu à peu le jeune Kingsman durant le récit de ses mésaventures se dissipa progressivement tout au long du film pour le laisser sur une note détendue et confortablement installé au fond du dossier. Nikita lui plaisait, bien qu'il eût deux trois commentaires à faire sur certaines scènes. C'était une histoire proche de la sienne. Sauf que son mentor ne l'avait jamais testé ou trahi de cette manière.

Il jeta quelques coups d'œil vers Harry pendant la séance mais le brun n'y prêta pas plus attention, savourant cette soirée tranquille. Notamment parce que lui aussi avait scruté le jeune homme à plusieurs reprises. Une fois le film fini, ils débarrassèrent ensemble leurs couverts mais Eggsy insista pour faire la vaisselle et laisser Harry aller se coucher après quelques bâillements discrets de sa part.

-Bonne nuit Eggsy.

Dans un excès de familiarité, Harry avait levé sa main pour venir tapoter son épaule, voire farfouiller dans ses cheveux. Mais il arrêta sa main en chemin, la baissant immédiatement pour tuer dans l'œuf cet acte beaucoup trop connoté. Heureusement pour lui, le blond n'avait pas vu son geste. Eggsy releva le nez de sa vaisselle pour lui adresser avec un sourire :

-Bonne nuit Harry !

L'espion ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour une retraite stratégique dans sa chambre. Il devait se surveiller davantage quand il était ainsi. Terriblement inquiet pour Eggsy. Mais la nouvelle que cette simple mission de récupération d'informations se transforme en piège contre Kingsman lui avait rappelé à quel point le terrain était une affaire sérieuse. Son jeune élève avait d'excellents réflexes qui lui avaient sauvé la mise mais Harry y songerait désormais à deux fois avant d'envoyer ses agents sur une si simple mission d'information.

Ou peut-être était-ce une résolution qu'il comptait appliquer pour Eggsy parce que son estomac s'était serré brusquement en le voyant entrer dans son bureau ce matin ? Sans doute que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme ne le rendait pas entièrement objectif sur la question. Harry soupira contre lui-même et se mit en pyjama avant de lire un peu. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit avant de dormir. Le blond allait bien et il était en sûreté chez lui.

~/~

Un cri déchira la nuit, suivi par des appels désemparés. Harry se redressa immédiatement dans son lit, un peu perdu avant de rapidement en comprendre la provenance et à qui ils s'adressaient. Tout en repoussant sa couette, il avisa son réveil qui indiquait trois heures du matin et quelque puis débarqua dans la chambre voisine. Celle qu'occupait Eggsy. Le brun appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce puis se porta à sa hauteur pour voir le blond se débattre d'une main avec sa couette, l'autre sur sa gorge. Il était en apnée, transpirant de sueur.

Sans plus attendre, le vieil espion lui attrapa les épaules.

-Eggsy !

Mais dès l'instant où il le toucha, les mains vinrent se cramponner sur ses épaules, ses ongles plantés dans sa peau. Le corps jeune et plein de vigueur rua pour lutter contre un fantôme invisible tandis qu'il commençait à manquer d'oxygène. Harry devina sans mal qu'il était en train de se noyer dans son cauchemar à cause de sa récente mésaventure.

Alors il détacha une de ses mains fraîches et la posa sur le front brûlant.

-Eggsy, réveille-toi, l'appela-t-il plus fortement.

Le jeune homme écarquilla brusquement les yeux pour fixer son agresseur. Son souffle reprit de manière frénétique tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur leur prise.

-Harry ? murmura-t-il avec une sorte de peur viscérale de le voir disparaître.

-Je suis là.

Ces mots semblèrent instantanément calmer Eggsy qui ferma ses paupières de soulagement. Son corps encore tendu par sa lutte se relaxait progressivement. Les mains quittèrent doucement leur point d'attache pour longer les bras musclés à travers le pyjama de coton rayé et agripper ses avant-bras.

-Bordel… de merde…

-Tu as de la fièvre, annonça sans surprise Harry.

Ces mots lui firent rouvrir les yeux pour poser un regard perdu sur son mentor. Il paraissait si vulnérable en cet instant que le brun n'osa pas encore le priver de sa main sur le front chaud. Tout en lui avait envie de le rassurer, de l'apaiser mais il se contentait juste de ce simple contact et de lui adresser un sourire.

-La fièvre fait parfois délirer.

-Je m'en serais bien passé.

-Je n'en ai aucun doute. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas écouter ton aîné, le rabroua-t-il tendrement.

Un souffle amusé échappa à Eggsy qui commença à remuer.

-Je meurs de chaud.

-Découvre-toi, je vais chercher un thermomètre et quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre.

Harry retira sa main pendant que le blond le lâchait avec une certaine hésitation. Les prunelles bleues ne le quittèrent pas pendant que le brun sortait de la chambre. Mais aussitôt qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, sa fièvre se rappela à son bon souvenir et Eggsy retira la couette d'un jeté vif. Il pivota pour s'asseoir et constater que son T-shirt était trempé de sueur. Motivé, il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes en coton refusèrent de l'aider et il pesta tout bas. Le blond entreprit déjà de retirer son haut et de s'essuyer avec comme s'il avait couru le marathon de sa vie puis jeta le vêtement sur la pile de la veille.

Ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, le jeune Kingsman se leva enfin, titubant jusqu'à son placard en quête d'un haut propre et frais. Il se tenait au montant de son placard à cause d'un léger vertige sous l'effort fourni, fixant un pull en laine et un tee-shirt en coton. Il avait chaud maintenant mais qui savait si dans deux minutes il n'allait pas grelotter de froid. Harry coupa ses réflexions en lui posant une serviette sur l'épaule.

-Rafraîchis-toi avec le gant de toilette puis sèche-toi.

Eggsy porta un regard confus sur son bienfaiteur qui lui sourit. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Docilement, il prit le gant mouillé tendu et fit passer l'eau fraîche avec un plaisir évident sur son front puis dans son cou.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Harry.

-Ne sois pas désolé d'être malade.

Eggsy lui adressa un sourire embarrassé tandis que le vieil espion arborait une expression douce et protectrice. Il se détourna pour le laisser à sa toilette de fortune, posant verre d'eau et médicament sur la table de chevet avant de s'occuper du lit en champ de bataille. Le jeune espion lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule avant de se détourner et de rafraîchir son corps puis il s'enveloppa dans la serviette pour se sécher. L'option coton fut adopté et Eggsy se tourna vers son aîné, habillé. Mais déjà des frissons le parcouraient, l'obligeant à ramener ses bras contre lui comme si cela pouvait le réchauffer. Sans attendre son approbation, il s'assit sur son lit, ne se sentant pas bien debout.

-Voyons voir combien tu as.

Harry lui posa un thermomètre tactile sur le front du blond et le résultat apparut en quelques secondes.

-Trente huit, six. Prends un cachet et essaie de te rendormir. Si demain cela ne va pas mieux, je ferai venir un médecin.

-Okay… fit-il en prenant ledit cachet avec un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'une traite.

Eggsy leva son regard désolé sur Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

-La prochaine fois je t'écoute.

-J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois dans la Néva en plein mois de janvier.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec conviction à cette phrase. Plus jamais ! Grelottant, il se tourna dans son lit pour se réfugier sous la couette, la tirant jusqu'à son nez.

-Putain de Russie, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le brun s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et posa sa main froide sur son front dans un geste de réconfort.

-Ton langage.

Cette petite réflexion tira un sourire à Eggsy mais il finit par clore ses paupières sous la chaleur bienfaitrice de cette large main, un léger soupir de réconfort lui échappant. Il ne tombait pas souvent malade mais là, c'était plus violent que d'habitude pour lui. Mais après tout, c'était son premier bain – et le seul, l'unique – dans un fleuve gelé. Des spasmes le faisaient maintenant trembler et le brun l'observait avec un air plus protecteur que d'habitude. Il ne retira pas sa main qui semblait apaiser son protégé même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'il ferait mieux de regagner sa chambre.

-Harry… ?

-Oui ?

-J'peux avoir une autre couverture ?

Les deux prunelles azures vinrent le fixer avec une mine de chien battu et son aîné lui sourit avec douceur. Harry hocha la tête et se leva pour partir en quête d'une couverture supplémentaire dans sa propre chambre et revenir l'étendre sur la masse grelottante qu'était son jeune colocataire. Il reprit sa place au bord du lit et ne put retenir son geste. Sa main revint sur le front brûlant du blond, chassant quelques mèches collées de sueur.

-Endors-toi, je reste un peu.

Eggsy lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et ferma ses paupières. Comme un enfant à qui on promet de rester à son chevet. Sauf que Harry resta vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, la respiration régulière du jeune homme finissant par trahir son état. Il avait cessé de grelotter mais son corps était venu se lover autour de l'assisse de son mentor comme s'il pouvait lui offrir de la chaleur. Le brun n'avait pas cessé de caresser son front, lui offrant le réconfort dont il avait besoin pour rejoindre le pays des rêves. Il retira sa main une fois Eggsy endormi et se leva doucement.

Harry retourna se reposer deux petites heures dans son lit avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Il vérifiait que le jeune homme était toujours profondément assoupi avant de vaquer à d'autres occupations. L'homme ne souhaitait pas le revoir agité par d'autres cauchemars. À huit heures cinq, il appela Merlin pour le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas à la boutique parce que Eggsy était malade et frôlait les trente neuf de fièvre. Il lui confia la tâche de le prévenir s'il y avait une affaire urgente.

Armé de son portable, de sa tasse de thé et de son livre, Harry s'installa sur une chaise au chevet du jeune homme pour veiller sur son sommeil.

Le blond montra des signes d'éveil à peine une heure après son installation. Sous l'œil attentif du vieil espion, Eggsy repoussa brutalement les couvertures, faisant couiner JB qui tomba sur le sol. Son souffle s'était un peu accéléré sous la montée de la température de son corps et il se redressa avec un regard hagard.

-Bonjour Eggsy. Un pic de chaleur ?

-Ouais…

Il se tourna en face de Harry mais n'eut pas le courage de se lever. Il amorça le mouvement mais ses jambes semblaient ne pas vouloir lui répondre immédiatement. Le brun posa son livre pour venir l'aider, l'attrapant sous l'aisselle et suivant le mouvement que le jeune homme imposait. Il le conduisit dans la salle de bain ou Eggsy s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant de boire au robinet sous le regard inquiet et un poil réprobateur de son mentor.

-J'vais… me prendre une douche froide si ça continue, commenta-t-il.

-Avant ça, je vais surveiller ta température.

Harry s'éclipsa pendant que le blond se séchait le visage, prêtant son front au contrôle obligatoire qui indiqua une hausse.

-Trente neuf huit, annonça le brun avec un froncement de sourcil contrarié.

-Putain de merde, jura tout bas Eggsy.

-La fièvre ne te dispense pas de surveiller ton langage. Prends une douche fraîche, je vais appeler un médecin.

-Froide ?

-Pour faire baisser la fièvre oui, expliqua son mentor.

Le blond le fixa avec un plissement de sourcil. Il le scruta à son accoutrement. Harry était en mode décontracté avec un pantalon bleu marine, une chemise blanche et un chandail à carreaux.

-Tu devrais pas être à la boutique ?

-Merlin me remplace pour aujourd'hui. Je ne te laisserais pas seul dans cet état.

-J'suis grand, j'peux me débrouiller.

Le regard que lui lança Harry le dissuada de renchérir sur cette argumentation. Apparemment son protecteur ne semblait pas de cet avis. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Alors Eggsy pinça ses lèvres avec un air coupable et le regarda sortir de la salle de bain. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, il avait besoin d'une présence amicale auprès de lui. Et Harry était cette présence réconfortante et rassurante. Il l'avait déjà été cette nuit alors qu'il cauchemardait d'une noyade dans la Néva. Le souvenir lui en donna des frissons. Fondamentalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être un peu chouchouté mais il avait l'impression d'avoir un traitement de faveur. De passer avant tout le monde. Alors qu'il n'était que Eggsy Unwin, Kingsman apprenti sorti de la banlieue il y avait quelques mois par Harry Hart.

Le blond regarda son reflet dans le miroir et même à la lueur du pour et du contre, il ne voudrait échanger sa place pour rien au monde. Un frisson de froid le saisit et il trembla avant de se déshabiller. Rectificatif, il préférait être en pleine forme pour avoir une journée tranquille avec son mentor. Une fois nu comme au premier jour, il se glissa dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau froide de Londres.

Eggsy y resta un long moment, se sentant mieux peu à peu avant que des frissons de froid ne le parcourent. Il jura tout bas, fit grimper les degrés de l'eau pour finir sur une note confortable puis il sortit de la cabine de douche pour se sécher. Enroulé dans une serviette, il jeta un œil dans le couloir et à l'absence de vie, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour se couvrir de la tête aux pieds. Son mode décontracté était plutôt porté sur un pantalon de sport et la veste qui allait avec. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, Harry reposait le téléphone pour lui annoncer qu'il verrait un médecin d'ici une heure. Alors il honora le petit déjeuner préparé rien que pour lui.

Après le passage du docteur et le diagnostic évident d'un bon gros rhume carabiné, le jeune Kingsman fut donc astreint à un repos strict toute la journée sous l'œil avisé d'un Harry qui veillait au grain. Les seuls moments où le nouvel Arthur s'absentait furent quand Merlin l'appelait pour une affaire importante et il allait s'enfermer dans son bureau, laissant le blond comater sur le canapé, tantôt couvert de trois couvertures, tantôt sans tee-shirt parce qu'il mourait de chaud. Ses pics réguliers de chaleur le fatiguait et il prit au moins deux douches dans la journée pour calmer sa température qui ne voulait pas descendre. Mais sa journée ne s'était pas si mal passée parce que ses siestes n'avaient pas été hantées par aucun délire.

Le soir venu, Eggsy se coucha tôt dans son lit, sous sa pile de couverture. Harry le laissa tranquille après l'avoir surveillé comme du lait sur le feu toute la journée, se rendant dans sa chambre pour continuer sa lecture. Mais à peine quelques lignes et il referma le volume pour se pincer l'arrête du nez. Il était épuisé mais pas de la même manière. Le brun s'était retenu de se montrer trop familier comme tôt ce matin, de le toucher, de trop le regarder quand il se découvrait. Harry soupira contre lui-même, se disant qu'il avait sérieusement un problème. Il allait devoir trouver un appartement au jeune homme si cela continuait ainsi. C'étaient des sentiments à sens unique et… qui devaient le rester. Il était trop vieux pour Eggsy.

Harry bascula sa tête en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil, fixant le plafond. Dire qu'il avait fallu une bonne poussée de fièvre de la part du gamin pour qu'il se dise enfin que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il ramollissait sur ses principes.

Un temps certain s'était écoulé avant qu'il n'entende remuer un peu trop brutalement dans la chambre d'à côté. Harry se leva immédiatement. Il entendait son prénom sortir de la bouche d'Eggsy comme une prière. Il cauchemardait à nouveau.

-Harry ! Ne me laisse pas ! cria le blond en se débattant avec un ennemi invisible. N'y va pas… tu vas…

Ses entrailles se contractèrent en le voyant se débattre et l'appeler ainsi avec détresse tandis que le jeune homme semblait revivre sa « mort » à cause des délires de la fièvre. Rapidement, le vieil espion alluma la lampe de chevet avant de poser avec précaution ses mains sur le visage brûlant, encadrant ses traits jeunes et fins torturés.

-Eggsy, réveille-toi. Je suis là !

Les deux mains fermes saisirent ses poignets avant que les paupières ne s'ouvrent brusquement pour le fixer tel un fantôme.

-Tu délires encore, souffla Harry avec un calme serein.

Les prunelles bleues parcoururent le visage ridé par les années, son souffle saccadé et la bouche pâteuse avant de réaliser que ses mains tenaient les poignets de Harry. Un soupir soulagé lui échappa et il ferma les yeux sous la fraîcheur des mains de son protecteur.

-Désolé…

-Je reviens.

Mais Eggsy ne lâchait pas ses poignets. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Il rouvrit ses paupières pour le fixer avec l'appréhension de voir une illusion disparaître. Même si ses sensations l'informaient que c'était bien Harry. Son regard désemparé lui criait de rester. Alors il resta. Silencieux, il laissait le temps à son jeune colocataire de se calmer, les mains sur ses poignets desserrant progressivement leur étreinte après avoir touché son épiderme comme pour s'assurer qu'il était fait de chair et d'os. Le brun lui sourit avec douceur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser son visage pour le rassurer lorsqu'il retira ses mains.

-Je reviens, répéta-t-il avec un calme rassurant.

Le jeune homme le laissa partir avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre d'ami. Il referma ses yeux pour se concentrer, essayer de se ressaisir. Les délires de la fièvre faisaient remonter le pire cauchemar. La mort de Harry. Une boule se forma dans son estomac rien qu'à cette pensée et il la chassa rapidement. Il était vivant et avec lui. Vaseux, il se redressa dans le lit et accueillit son mentor avec un sourire un peu faiblard. Eggsy récupéra le verre tendu pour le vider de son contenu avec en prime un cachet puis le rendit à Harry qui lui donna un gant de toilette frais. Il se rafraîchit le visage avant de s'allonger à nouveau et de se terrer sous la couette. Parce qu'il avait eut chaud et maintenant, il avait froid.

Son attention se focalisait sur son bienfaiteur, avec la honte d'être un gamin de huit ans mais… il avait terriblement besoin de sa présence après cet épisode de délire. Son regard suppliant ne lâchait pas le visage du brun et il demanda d'une petite voix incertaine :

-Harry, tu veux bien… rester…

Le brun pesa le pour et le contre. Il y avait beaucoup de contre dans sa tête mais le regard aux aboies de son protégé fit pencher la balance pour un « oui » murmuré avec tendresse. Eggsy lui sourit et lui fit de la place dans le lit, se tassant sur un bord. Harry s'allongea par dessus le monticule de couverture pour garder une barrière de sécurité entre lui et le blond. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il récupéra le gant de toilette frais et le lui posa sur le front, chassant les mèches de cheveux blonds sur sa peau.

-Dors, je reste un moment.

Eggsy lui sourit pour toute réponse. Il le scruta un instant pour être certain qu'il était dans la réalité puis clôt ses paupières pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil. Il se sentait plus apaisé avec la présence de Harry à ses côtés. Il se sentait mieux. Au grand désespoir de ce dernier qui n'osait pas bouger d'un iota. Quand le blond montra tous les signes du sommeil, le vieil espion le vit grappiller centimètres par centimètres pour être dans son giron, son front pas loin de son épaule, un souffle un peu tremblant à cause de la fièvre mais l'esprit apparemment serein.

Et ce moment qui ne devait pas se prolonger plus longtemps prit une tournure toute autre. Harry n'eut pas le cœur de l'abandonner alors il somnola, finissant par passer un bras au-dessus du jeune corps blotti contre lui à travers trois épaisseurs lorsque celui-ci fut gagné par une petite agitation nocturne.

De son point de vue, Harry ne passa pas une nuit franchement reposante. Mais le sommeil avait quand même arrêté son état de veille pour le plonger dans une phase plus profonde. Alors à son réveil, il ne s'inquiéta pas de sentir le corps chaud blotti contre lui, ni du souffle qu'il y avait contre sa clavicule. Toutes ces sensations plaisantes lui tirèrent un sourire. Il bougea légèrement son visage et sentit de la peau non loin de ses lèvres. Peau qu'il embrassa par automatisme avant de se figer sur place.

Le brun ouvrit son œil et prit soin de se rappeler la situation de la veille. Eggsy, le délire nocturne dû à la fièvre, il lui avait demandé de rester et… il s'était lamentablement endormi. Déglutissant avec malaise, il recula un peu plus sa figure pour faire le point sur la situation. Le jeune homme avait la tête contre son cou. Mais ce détail n'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'était que Eggsy avait à un moment décidé que juste la chaleur de son protecteur lui suffisait et il avait apparemment repousser en bas du lit les deux autres couvertures pour n'en garder qu'une. C'était pour cela que son bras englobait bien mieux la silhouette plus jeune. Dans son malheur, le vieil espion constata que c'était le front qu'il avait embrassé.

Mon dieu, pensa Harry en retenant un soupir. Mortifié par ses réactions, avec une conscience qui se faisait une joie de lui rappeler ses bonnes résolutions de la veille, il retira avec douceur et précaution son bras qui entourait le blond. Eggsy ne bougea pas et il en profita pour se lever avec tout autant de lenteur dans ses gestes pour ne pas troubler son sommeil. Ou le réveiller. Une fois debout, son jeune protégé l'acheva en murmurant son prénom tout en se lovant sur la place qu'il avait initialement occupé. Ce jeune imbécile allait avoir raison de sa santé mentale. Mort de honte et désespéré, Harry sortit de la chambre à pas feutrés pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Froide.

Lorsque le brun sortit de la salle de bain, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre mais le jeune homme était toujours tranquillement endormi. Harry soupira en passant dans sa chambre et une fois habillé, il se mit en tête de faire le petit déjeuner. Pour essayer de ne plus penser à cet incident. Exercice d'autant plus difficile puisqu'il avait des sentiments pour ce jeune idiot. Encore une journée et une nuit à le veiller de la sorte et c'était lui qui allait dormir à l'hôtel pour lui laisser sa maison. Le grand Harry Hart terrassé par son jeune protégé, il y avait de quoi rire. Du bruit finit par se faire entendre à l'étage et il en conclut que son colocataire s'était réveillé.

Eggsy avait dormi comme un bébé. Il se souvenait que Harry était resté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, ce qu'il ignorait c'était le réveil. Encore fiévreux mais relativement mieux, il prit d'abord une douche puis descendit, chaudement habillé, un gant de toilette tout de même sur son front à cause d'un nouveau pic de chaleur.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour Eggsy. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Toujours entre le chaud et le froid mais ça semble être mieux.

Le vieil espion vérifia sa température lorsqu'il fut assis devant son thé, annonçant qu'elle était tombée à trente huit trois.

-Tu restes quand même à la maison aujourd'hui ?

-Je semble être devenu indispensable à ton traitement, se moqua gentiment le brun.

Pourquoi diable avait-il sorti ça ? Harry pouvait entendre le commentaire cinglant de sa conscience en voix off dans son crâne. Il fallait qu'il arrête, il avait l'âge de son père si celui-ci était encore en vie. Son masque d'impassibilité demeura sur son visage tandis que le blond eut un sourire amusé.

-Je vais être taxé de favoritisme si tu continues, répliqua le jeune.

-Tu es mon protégé, il est normal que je veille un peu plus sur toi que les autres.

Sous le regard azuré un peu plus réveillé que la veille, Harry déplia son journal pour continuer sa lecture avant que le jeune espion ne se jette sur son petit déjeuner avec entrain, un sourire flottant aux coins de ses lèvres.

Si on lui posait la question, Eggsy répondrait qu'il avait aimé se faire dorloter par le plus insensible des espions. Parce derrière son masque d'impassibilité, ces deux jours avaient révélés aux yeux du blond un Harry inquiet pour lui et aux petits soins. Un Harry qui lâchait du leste pour se dévoiler, se montrer familier. Très familier d'ailleurs vu la manière dont il s'était occupé de lui. Des gestes et des contacts que le blond avait aimés sans se douter que dans le crâne brun, il y avait une toute autre signification. Harry Hart incarnait tellement le gentleman parfait qu'il ne soupçonnait pas autre chose que de l'inquiétude d'un mentor pour son protégé. Comme il venait si bien de le dire.

Mais quelque part au fond de lui, Eggsy était déçu. Parce que l'inatteignable Harry Hart avait une place de choix dans son cœur. Une place très importante, mais il n'en avait pas encore pleinement conscience.

~/~

_Alors que pensez-vous de ma séance "torturons ce pauvre Harry Hart" ? :3_


	4. The Living Daylights

_C'est l'été, il fat beau et chaud! C'est bientôt les vacances alors voici un nouveau chapitre!_

_Je me suis octroyée une petite pause avec un OS Kingsman, publié sous le nom de **Red Right Hand** avec un dark!Harry, qui apparemment n'a pas eu de succès mais tant pis! Je fais ma pub au cas où!_

_Voici la suite de ma fiction qui devint sérieuse... Je préfère prévenir les âmes sensibles, je n'ai pas été gentille dans ce chapitre et il est plus centré sur Eggsy. Le prochain chapitre est presque fini, mais je sèche complet pour la suite, mes muses me jouent un sale tour, greuh._

_Un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, vous êtes mon carburant! Merci **Poisson Volant**, Merci **ShanonBooth**, Merci **CharlieWinston** et Merci **Guest**! _

_Évidemment, je remercie ma petite Rasp, fidèle BBB et ma bêta Siphi!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une excellente journée ou soirée!_

~/~

**My Fair Gentleman**

**\- The Living Daylights -**

Le carrelage faisait résonner le bruit des talons aiguilles avant d'être étouffé par l'épais tapis persan qui meublait le couloir. La silhouette féminine marchait avec une classe et un chaloupé distingués. Son pantalon crème à carreaux était rehaussé de rayures bordeaux parmi celles chocolat, le tissu suivant le mouvement gracieux de ses jambes. La continuité du motif était assurée par la veste de tailleur, n'obstruant nullement la vue sur un chemiser écru dont le décolleté était audacieux. Les boutons oubliés et les bretelles qui décoraient son torse étiraient le tissu pour montrer la naissance de ses seins, jusqu'à la dentelle grise de son soutient gorge. Nul besoin de se pencher pour avoir accès à la vue sur le balcon. Roxy regardait droit devant elle, lunettes noires sur le nez et avançait dans le couloir du luxueux hôtel, ses cheveux blonds balayant ses épaules et dans ses mains, des dossiers ainsi qu'une pile de papiers volants.

Approchant d'une chambre gardée par un homme en costard noir bas de gamme, elle trébucha avec ses talons aiguilles sur le tapis, faisant glisser une pile de feuilles sur le reste du beau motif persan.

-Oh non, soupira-t-elle avec effroi.

La sentinelle s'avança pour l'aider avec un sourire charmeur et le regard dirigé dans son décolleté.

-Il devrait arrêter de mettre des tapis partout, plaisanta l'homme, ce n'est pas fait pour les talons aiguilles.

-Clairement pas, répondit Roxy. Ça va encore me prendre un temps fou et mon boss va râler.

L'homme se redressa pour lui tendre une première liasse avec un sourire compatissant mais elle lui colla sa chevalière dans le cou pour l'électrocuter. Le corps tomba sur le sol, secoué de quelques convulsions et elle le sécha complètement d'un coup de poing. Roxy émit un petit sifflement d'oiseau et Eggsy sortit immédiatement du couloir transversal pour venir rapidement à sa hauteur. Pendant que Roxy se débarrassait de ses dossiers derrière une plante, il tirait le corps du gars derrière l'autre afin d'avoir place nette devant la porte 48.

-Ce sont des amateurs, fit la blonde.

-Avec un tel décolleté, tout le monde est un amateur, piqua Eggsy avec un sourire en coin.

L'espionne leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de l'entrée.

-Prêt ?

Galahad se planqua sur sa gauche et Roxy toqua à la porte en s'y collant presque. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, la jeune femme sauta littéralement au cou de la personne en s'exclamant d'une voix chantante :

-Chouchou, je suis rentrée !

Déstabilisé, l'homme recula sans comprendre pourquoi une blonde hystérique avec les seins presque à l'air lui montait dessus. Vu son regard rivé sur ses seins, il était loin de s'en plaindre. En revanche plus loin dans la pièce, son collègue s'était redressé du canapé qu'il occupait pour prendre son arme à feu, dans le but de calmer cette furie. Mais Eggsy fut plus rapide. Le blond était rentré juste derrière sa partenaire, arme braquée en avant sur le plus réactif et lui tira une balle dans la tête. Le corps retomba à sa place initiale et Galahad se tourna vers Lancelot qui échangeait quelques coups avec son propre adversaire. Il réduisit le temps du débat avec une autre balle dans le crâne de leur ennemi.

-Chouchou, je suis rentrée ? répéta-t-il moqueur en baissant son arme.

Roxy se tourna vers lui avec désinvolture, son regard le fusillant, sa mise encore plus sauvage. Son décolleté était on ne peut plus généreux et ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffé autour de son visage fin et maquillé. Elle était belle même si elle faisait presque peur.

-Va chercher la fillette, au lieu de mater mes seins !

-Je mate pas, je partage le spectacle. J'suis sûr que ça plaît à Merlin.

Ils entendirent tous les deux l'instructeur manquer de s'étouffer avec son thé avant de jurer quelque chose à l'attention de Galahad et de son indécence, ce qui fit rire le blond qui se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la porte de la chambre fermée.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la pièce pour découvrir une fillette apeurée et grossièrement cachée dans le rideau auquel elle s'était agrippée. Refuge peu efficace à moins qu'elle n'ait voulu s'occuper en regardant par la fenêtre. Dans sa jolie robe menthe à l'eau, ses manches bouffantes type princesse et son jupon en tulle blanc, elle était adorable. En revanche, son beau visage poupon était tout rougi de ses larmes passées. Son regard émeraude était terrorisé, derrière ses boucles brunes en totale désordre. Ses petits doigts se resserrent sur le tissu mais elle resta figée sur place en regardant le jeune home blond en costume impeccable venir vers elle. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle ne bougea pas mais il ne suffirait que d'un mot pour la faire hurler de terreur.

Galahad avait pris soin de mettre son arme à feu dans son dos en parfait gentleman et il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Aussitôt à sa hauteur, il se baissa pour poser un genou à terre et lui parler avec douceur :

-Bonjour Adnae. Je m'appelle Eggsy et je suis le chevalier servant qui va te ramener à ton papa.

-Vous connaissez mon papa ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Pas personnellement, admit-il avec une grimace. Mais je vais te ramener à lui, je te le promets.

Les prunelles azures ne quittaient pas le petit minois qui semblait prêt à fondre en larme.

-Galahad dépêche-toi, fit Merlin dans l'intercom.

Alors l'espion tendit sa main libre vers l'enfant qui hésita un instant avant de venir se jeter à son cou. La fillette se mit à trembler et à pleurer dans son giron, refermant son bras libre sur elle pour la consoler.

-Tout va bien se passer Adnae. Tu vas bien me tenir par le cou et je vais te porter loin des méchants, murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

La fillette hocha la tête et s'accrocha plut fort au cou du jeune homme. Eggsy la pressa contre lui puis la souleva tandis que Merlin annonçait que le kidnappeur était en présence de son commanditaire. Le chauve avait réussi à pirater le téléphone du ravisseur et ce simple kidnapping était apparemment une affaire plus complexe. Roxy l'attendait près de la porte, son chemisier boutonné presque jusqu'en haut et cela tira un sourire moqueur à Eggsy.

-Adnae voici ma partenaire de charme et de choc, Roxy, fit-il en montrant la blonde à la petite.

L'enfant murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible, son visage se cachant dans le giron de son chevalier servant. Les deux espions sortirent en même temps de la chambre pour la phase d'évacuation. Au bout du couloir, sortant à peine de l'ascenseur, il y avait le ravisseur, le commanditaire et six types armés.

-File j'te couvre ! clama immédiatement Roxy.

Eggsy tourna les talons, marchant à vive allure sur les premiers mètres le temps de lui ordonner doucement :

-Adnae tu es très courageuse, tu restes cachée dans mon cou.

Les coups de feu la firent sursauter dans ses bras mais elle resta planquée comme on lui avait dit, ses petites mains cramponnées à son costume. Alors Eggsy se mit à courir pour atteindre au plus vite la porte de l'escalier de secours. Il jetant un regard en arrière et vit les dégâts de Lancelot. Un cadavre au sol, deux personnes qui beuglaient des ordres, deux blessés qui tentaient de rattraper les trois derniers bien portant.

Galahad pointa son arme sur l'un des blessés et lui tira dans la jambe.

-Lancelot grouille-toi !

Roxy se mit alors à reculer plus rapidement en se sachant couverte par son partenaire. Mais des bruits vinrent de l'escalier de secours. Des pas et surtout l'ordre de capturer les intrus pour récupérer la gamine.

-Merlin, on a toujours le soutient aérien ?

-Oui Galahad.

-On va en avoir besoin.

Disant ses mots, il tira dans la jambe d'un autre type puis s'engouffra dans l'escalier pour monter sur le toit. Eggsy avait pris de l'avance parce qu'il avait la petite dans les bras et qu'il savait que Roxy allait gérer la situation. Mais il n'aimait guère la séparation de quelques étages entre eux. Il atteignit rapidement le haut de l'hôtel et déboucha sur une terrasse longue et étroite. Au bout de cette allée de béton, se trouvait un hélicoptère en stand-by devant le toit.

-Princesse Adnae, je suis désolé mais le cheval blanc sera un hélicoptère bleu et blanc finalement.

Le jeune homme se mit derechef à courir vers leur support aérien. Il monta à bord d'un bond leste et déposa immédiatement la petite fille sur un siège. L'enfant ne voulait pas le lâcher mais il l'obligea avec douceur et fermeté, l'attachant avec la ceinture de sécurité. Des chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle agrippa un pan de sa veste par peur de le voir repartir ou disparaître.

-Tout va bien tu es en sécurité, il faut que j'aide mon amie Adnae.

Eggsy se redressa immédiatement lorsque la porte d'accès s'ouvrit dans un fracas. L'enfant surprise avait lâché le vêtement et le blond put se positionner au bord de l'hélico avec son arme pointer en avant. Dès qu'elle fut à l'air libre, Roxy s'était mise à sprinter sans ses chaussures. Parce qu'elle n'était pas suicidaire au point de vouloir courir sur des talons aguilles. Mais l'ennemi débarquait sur le toit par pack de trois. Galahad avait visé le premier qui, touché à l'épaule, lâcha son arme dans un cri de colère et de douleur. Par contre, le troisième avait touché la blonde à la cuisse et elle s'écroula au milieu de son parcours.

-PARTEZ ! ordonna-t-elle avec un grand geste du bras avant de faire volte face et de tuer le type qui venait sur elle.

Galahad se retint au montant de l'appareil qui se mit immédiatement à pivoter pour s'éloigner de la zone de conflit. Les prunelles azures ne quittèrent pas la scène, Roxy se débattant avec le dernier homme debout. Roxy laissée seule en arrière. Les pleurs de l'enfant le ramenèrent à sa situation et il referma la porte de l'hélicoptère pour venir vers elle. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac et sa main se crispa sur son arme. Il avait laissé derrière lui une amie, une sœur. Et il avait peur pour elle.

-Merlin, grogna Eggsy de façon assez colérique, trouve qui sont ces types !

~/~

Il avait merdé et le résultat était sous ses yeux.

Lancelot était alité dans l'une des chambres du Kingsman Manoir. Elle était sous respirateur, dans un sommeil artificiel suite à une opération pour ponctionner une hémorragie interne. Cela ne leur avait pas suffit de la torturer lentement, de lui arracher tous les ongles d'une main, d'électrifier son corps, de lui faire des chocs thermiques avec des bains de glaçons puis de l'eau chaude avant de finir par la tabasser comme un punching-ball.

Eggsy regardait Roxy à travers la vitre, incapable d'entrer. Tout le monde avait subi sa colère et sa frustration durant les deux jours qui avait suivi le sauvetage et la séance de torture de la jeune femme. Sa culpabilité avait grandi à chaque image insoutenable et même son bien aimé mentor avait dû légèrement hausser le ton pour le calmer, pour l'envoyer se reposer car il ne serait d'aucune utilité s'il était une boule de nerfs fatiguée. Merlin l'avait retrouvée avec difficulté parce que même s'il y avait un GPS dans les lunettes Kingsman, un signal le brouillait. Mais lorsque l'instructeur les avait enfin débusqués, Eggsy et lui avait fait une descente pour secourir Roxy. Ils avaient fait un vrai carnage, vengeant Lancelot comme il se devait, sans faire dans la dentelle. Et Harry n'avait rien dit quant à leur méthode.

Il restait juste un point noir. Le commanditaire de l'enlèvement. À aucun moment il ne s'était retrouvé dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme pendant que sa voix ordonnait et dirigeait ses hommes de main sur la façon de la torturer. La question avait été très simple : pour qui elle travaillait ? La blonde n'avait à aucun moment flanché, leur répétant inlassablement qu'elle ne travaillait pour personne, qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait et même qu'il aille se faire enculer. Alors oui, après avoir vu tout ça, assister avec impuissance à la torture de sa meilleure amie, Galahad avait légèrement pété un câble et s'était défoulé sur ces salopards. Merlin aussi.

Maintenant elle était hors de danger. Mais ce massacre n'était pas suffisant pour effacer son erreur. Sa culpabilité était toujours là. Il l'avait laissé seule sur le toit alors qu'il aurait pu sauter pour l'aider et s'enfuir tous les deux.

Des pas se firent entendre jusqu'à s'arrêter juste à côté de lui. Le blond ne bougea pas d'un iota, les yeux visés sur la vitre. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner le visage pour savoir qui était à ses côtés. Harry était venu voir l'état stationnaire de la jeune espionne mais aussi pour veiller sur les états d'âmes de son protégé. Ces deux derniers jours avait été éprouvants pour lui en tant qu'Arthur mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Il tourna le visage vers Eggsy, toujours tendu, la culpabilité se lisant sur lui comme un livre ouvert. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver de la sorte mais il comprenait. Roxy comptait beaucoup à ses yeux et c'était logique et normal qu'il se sente coupable et par extension, qu'il ait perdu son calme.

Impassible encore quelques longues secondes, l'observant de son œil unique avec une distance qu'il aimerait briser pour le rassurer. Mais le jeune espion le devança avec des mots abrupts :

-C'est moi qui devrait être dans ce lit.

Une grimace étira le coin des lèvres de Harry et il reporta son attention sur Roxy.

-Tu as fais ce que tu pensais être la meilleure option. Ton instinct te disait que tu ne pouvais pas abandonner Adnae pour qu'elle soit de nouveau seule et perdue. Roxy n'aurait pas pu la porter avec autant de facilité que toi vu son poids et votre force.

-Harry, grogna le jeune, j'sais tout ça mais…

-Mais tu te sens coupable, coupa Harry en le fixant.

Eggsy avait enfin daigné tourner le visage vers le sien. Il avait un air de chiot aux abois. Le brun se fit violence pour ne pas avoir un geste familier, comme le prendre dans ses bras, pour le rassurer.

-Rester derrière la vitre ne l'aidera pas à se remettre Eggsy. Ta place est auprès d'elle.

-Même si je m'en veux.

-Tu es humain. Nous le sommes tous ici, même si nous sommes des espions entraînés. Elle a besoin d'une présence pour se réveiller et ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu seras efficace.

Le jeune homme grimaça devant la cruelle vérité dite avec le tact de Harry. Il hocha la tête et son mentor s'autorisa finalement un geste de réconfort, posant sa main sur son épaule pour la serrer. Eggsy le remercia d'un regard avec un sourire encore un peu hésitant. Guidé par un besoin d'être davantage consolé, il franchit la distance pour prendre son aîné dans ses bras en un câlin impulsif.

-Désolé d'avoir été aussi exécrable, murmura-t-il.

Harry eut un sourire triste, cachant sa surprise sans mal puisque Eggsy ne le regardait pas. Il referma ses bras sur lui quelques secondes pour lui rendre son étreinte, répondant dans un souffle :

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Puis le blond se détacha de lui et osa enfin franchir la porte de la chambre de son amie. Avec des pas hésitants, il se rapprocha de Roxy qui était endormie avec toutes ces machines pour la surveiller. Eggsy se sentait mal rien qu'à les voir. Il resta planté là avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, venant poser sa main sur celle de son amie couverte de bandage.

-Faut que tu te réveilles ma grande, lui adressa-t-il avec besoin.

Le poids qui lui pesait ne s'était pas envolé mais quelques larmes coulèrent. Il était vraiment désolé d'avoir abandonné sa meilleure amie sur le champ de bataille. Eggsy resta silencieusement auprès d'elle sous le regard de Harry, toujours derrière la vitre.

Son masque d'impassibilité était un peu plus fissuré par la douleur. Il n'avait aucun droit sur le jeune homme et c'était tant mieux qu'il la préfère à lui. Mais c'était toujours difficile de faire le deuil de ses sentiments, même à sens unique. Eggsy serait bien mieux avec Roxy qu'un vieux croulant comme lui. Ce jeune imbécile avait toutes les raisons de s'en vouloir. Harry n'aurait pu garder son calme si son protégé s'était retrouvé à la place de Lancelot.

Maintenant son travail était de s'assurer de trouver cet homme et de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à un de ses agents. Le brun se détourna de la vitre pour se rendre dans le repère de son ami Merlin et s'enquérir de l'avancé de ses recherches.

~/~

Galahad n'avait plus quitté la chambre de sa meilleure amie depuis que Harry l'avait poussé à entrer. Par conséquent, son mentor lui avait ramené des vêtements pour qu'il puisse squatter une des chambres du manoir, ainsi que JB dont il ne pouvait s'occuper en raison de ses activités Arthuesque. Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, c'était ses permanences qui s'allongeaient tellement pour aider Merlin et gérer ses agents si bien qu'il dormait aussi sur place au manoir. Tout comme l'instructeur lorsqu'il était sur une affaire aussi prenante ou pour veiller sur les blessés. Parfois, il restait au chevet de Roxy pour que son protégé aille se chercher à manger et s'occuper de son chien avant de repartir à ses obligations.

Parmi les visites régulières faites à la convalescente, il y avait aussi Merlin. Il venait relayer Eggsy, souvent il le jetait dehors parce qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Le chauve s'endormait parfois sur le fauteuil sous le regard réprobateur du blond lorsqu'il revenait dans la chambre mais Merlin cumulait beaucoup d'heures de recherches. En témoignaient ses cernes et son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Sans doute s'en voulait-il aussi parce qu'elle était une jeune recrue talentueuse et qu'il n'avait pas assez anticipé ce drame.

Perceval eut un peu de retard, il ne pouvait abandonner sa mission en cours, mais il était venu aussitôt celle-ci finie afin de voir sa protégée. Il était ensuite allé demander un rapport sur ce qui s'était passé à Harry et Merlin.

Ce défilé dura une semaine avant que Roxy ne se réveille enfin.

Avec l'impression qu'un trente trois tonnes lui avait littéralement roulé dessus. Un grondement de douleur monta dans la gorge de la blonde qui ouvrit péniblement ses paupières. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour arriver à ne plus voir trouble et focaliser son attention sur les éléments du décor de son environnement. Une chambre. C'était bon signe. Des bip réguliers. Encore mieux. Un bruit de page qui se tourne. Avec précaution, elle tourna lentement le visage vers la provenance du bruit. Elle découvrit Merlin, qui avait posé son journal et la fixait à travers ses lunettes noires. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire :

-Bienvenue parmi les vivants Lancelot.

-Les vivants ont un sacré sens de l'humour, grogna-t-elle.

La jeune femme tenta de bouger mais la douleur l'en dissuada avant que Merlin ne puisse intervenir.

-Oh putain de dieu…

-Tu as subi une ponction, une de tes côtes cassées a perforé un poumon. Tu en as deux autres de cassées et une fissurée. Je ne te fais pas l'inventaire du reste que tu connais.

Roxy lui lança un regard qui signifiait « c'est tout ? » et l'instructeur lui sourit avec compassion. Elle tenta de lever sa main droite mais le bandage ainsi que la douleur lui rappela que celle-ci avait été très malmenée. Elle la reposa aussitôt.

-Je vais chercher une dose d'antidouleur, c'est bientôt l'heure. Et prévenir Eggsy que tu es réveillée.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Vingt et une heure trente trois pour être exact.

-Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente ?

-Huit jours entiers.

L'espionne hocha un peu la tête et lui sourit. Merlin se leva enfin du siège qu'il occupait pour sortir de la pièce. Il était à peine dehors qu'il vit le jeune homme au bout du couloir se mettre à courir dans sa direction, son chien sur les talons. Son regard bleu un peu affolé réclamait une explication sur la désertion de son poste.

-Elle est réveillée.

Eggsy hocha la tête et rentra immédiatement dans la chambre. Roxy posa ses yeux encore un peu ensommeillés sur lui mais l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Salut chouchou, plaisanta-t-elle doucement.

-Rox'…

Il n'hésita pas un instant pour se porter à sa hauteur, un air coupable sur ses traits masculins et d'habitude si virils. On aurait dit un gamin pris en faute du plus grave des crimes. Alors Lancelot lui fit signe de se rapprocher et il se plia à sa demande, se penchant vers elle. Sa main gauche lui fit signe de venir plus près, sa tête proche de la sienne et elle lui donna une baffe derrière le crâne.

-Hey ! protesta le blond en se redressant.

-C'est pour ta tête de coupable alors que tu n'y es pour rien.

-J'aurais dû…

-J'aurais fait la même chose Eggsy, coupa-t-elle. J'aurais agi en restant avec la petite et je m'en serais voulue ensuite. Alors arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu et dis-moi ce que j'ai raté durant ma semaine de repos forcé.

Le jeune homme sourit, plus franchement que ces derniers jours, à la répartie de son amie. Un poids semblait s'être enlevé de ses épaules rien qu'à ses paroles. Alors il posa sa main sur son poignet droit, caressant la peau.

-J'ai vraiment eu la trouille de te perdre.

-Je suis une coriace, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Puis Eggsy se mit en devoir de tout lui raconter. Qu'à la minute où il avait quitté le toit, Merlin avait traqué son indicateur GPS pour la retrouver. Il lui expliqua que l'homme qui l'avait fait torturer était équipé d'un brouilleur, voilà pourquoi le chauve avait eu du fil à retordre. Que Merlin et lui avaient formé l'équipe de sauvetage pour la tirer des griffes de ce connard sans nom qu'il cherchait toujours à identifier. Le retour de l'instructeur arrêta le récit du blond parce qu'il posait des questions à Roxy sur son seuil de douleur pour savoir quoi lui administrer. Voyant que Eggsy patientait, Merlin lui demanda d'aller chercher de quoi manger pour la jeune femme. Galahad s'exécuta sans attendre plus, laissant l'homme s'occuper du traitement de son amie.

-Roxy est-ce que…

-J'ai vu son visage ? Non, il s'est toujours tenu éloigné Merlin. Même après que mes lunettes sont tombées sur le sol et j'imagine qu'elles ont été endommagées.

-Oui, souffla-t-il avec une légère crispation de la mâchoire.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Merlin scruta les moniteurs tout en préparant la dose d'antalgique et la jeune femme rompit le silence :

-Toutes ces fleurs sont pour moi ?

-Oui. Harry t'a apporté un bouquet différent tous les jours afin d'égayer la pièce. Celui du centre aux lys blancs est de la part de Perceval et… Vu mon manque de temps, je n'en ai apporté qu'un et c'est celui tout à gauche.

Lancelot regarda tour à tour les bouquets. L'ensemble coloré de Harry faisait davantage ressortir le bouquet blanc de son mentor. Mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le petit bouquet humble sur la gauche, composé de roses blanches et jaunes. Un rictus étira brièvement ses lèvres avant de porter son attention sur l'instructeur.

-On dirait presque une chambre mortuaire, plaisanta-t-elle. Merci pour le bouquet. J'aime les roses blanches et jaunes.

Merlin lui jeta un regard en coin tout en mettant en place la nouvelle perfusion d'antidouleur. Cette remarque lui tira un rictus. Une fois sa manipulation achevée, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le scrutait avec attention.

-Sais-tu quelle est la signification de ses deux couleurs dans le langage floral ? questionna-t-elle avec innocence.

-Absolument pas, répondit-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Le contact visuel dura un instant avant que des coups ne retentissent contre la porte. Le porteur de nourriture ne pouvait pas utiliser ses mains. Merlin soupira d'amusement, adressant un sourire à Roxy avant d'aller vers la porte pour ouvrir à Eggsy. Le plateau était effectivement bien chargé. Voyant le chauve resté près de la porte tandis qu'il se rapprocha de la table roulante, le blond demanda :

-Merlin, tu manges pas avec nous ?

-J'ai déjà mangé. Je vous laisse profiter de votre soirée. Et Roxy, ne te couche pas trop tard, ajouta-t-il avec un air sérieux.

-J'ai dormi pendant huit jours, contra-t-elle avec un sourire candide.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui. Eggsy l'avait fixé avec un regard suspicieux avant de l'adresser à sa meilleure amie.

-Tu lui as lâché une information capitale qu'il se carapate aussi vite ?

-On peut dire ça.

Roxy lui sourit puis s'intéressa au plateau repas de taille gargantuesque. Eggsy fit une moue boudeuse mais n'insista point. Sa culpabilité rendait service à la jeune femme pour noyer le poisson. Pendant qu'ils composaient leurs menus, ils choisirent un film à regarder puis le lancèrent pour une soirée tranquille. Parce qu'après tout, ils avaient une télévision à disposition, le câble et la vidéo à la demande même dans la chambre des malades. Ils auraient été fous de ne pas en profiter. Le jeune homme était bien trop ravi que son amie se soit réveillée, qu'elle aille bien. Il avait encore des remords mais cela passerait. C'était une des clauses du contrat Kingsman, d'accepter ce genre de risque. Il le savait mais c'était aussi de son devoir de faire en sorte de toujours s'en sortir. Lui et ses partenaires de terrain.

~/~

Le lendemain, au milieu de la matinée, Eggsy se réveilla avec un mal de cou pas possible. Il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil, les jambes allongées devant lui sur une chaise. La position la plus confortable du monde pour un gros somme.

-Bonjour le preux chevalier, se moqua gentiment Roxy.

-Aïe… T'aurais pas pu me réveiller pour que j'aille dans mon pieux ?

-Tu rigoles, j'aurais fait comment ? En te lançant les couverts ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Par exemple, grogna-t-il en se massant la nuque.

-Et tes manières.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin grognon avant de se lever pour s'étirer en jurant tout bas.

-J't'abandonne pour une douche chaude.

-Mécréant.

-J'reviens avec le p'tit déj' ? argumenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur et endormi.

-Tu es à demi pardonné, goujat.

Eggsy lui adressa un sourire rieur et prit le plateau pour le débarrasser. La jeune femme lui adressa un signe de la main gauche avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte, ouverte avec quelques difficultés. Après avoir lancé la cafetière, le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se prendre une douche chaude délassante et évidemment changer de fringues. Habillé en survêtement, il retourna dans la cuisine pour parfaire le plateau de deux cafés chauds avec toutes les douceurs possibles et retourna dans la chambre de son amie.

La porte était heureusement entrouverte, il la poussa du pied pour entrer comme chez lui. Il vit alors Merlin et Harry en train de discuter avec Lancelot.

-Regardez, je peux rester plus d'un mois au lit, j'ai un domestique, fit-elle avec un petit rire.

-Quoi ? Un mois ? s'étonna Eggsy.

-Roxy doit rester au moins une semaine alitée entre l'intervention et ses côtes, expliqua le chauve d'une manière plus docte.

Le blond hocha la tête tout en posant le plateau sur la table roulante. Il salua à retardement ses aînés d'un bonjour, combiné avec un sourire lorsque son regard croisa celui de son mentor. Passant tout son temps auprès de la jeune femme, Eggsy voulait tout de même connaître l'avancée des recherches et posa la fameuse question :

-Des nouvelles du ravisseur ?

-Je progresse, avoua Merlin en jetant un regard vers Arthur.

-Tu seras mis au parfum en temps voulu Galahad, ajouta le brun.

Cette prudence lui fit froncer les sourcils mais le visage impassible de Harry semblait fermé à d'autres questions. Sans doute prenait-il des précautions après son pétage de câble. Ce qui était légitime. Et sans doute aussi parce que ce type était un déséquilibré. Protéger ses agents était le rôle d'Arthur. Alors Eggsy hocha simplement la tête, le visage sérieux et prêt à répondre quand on aurait besoin de lui.

-Sur ce, nous vous laissons entre vous, fit Harry.

-Merci d'être passé et pour tous les bouquets, renouvela Roxy.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire affable avant de diriger vers la sortie en même temps que Merlin. Le blond le regarda sortir en réfléchissant et Roxy l'observa silencieusement avant de lui toucher le bras. Eggsy centra son attention sur elle avant de murmurer :

-Attends j'reviens.

Il sortit à la suite des deux hommes qu'il rattrapa dans le couloir à quelques mètres à peine de la chambre de la convalescente.

-Harry !

L'interpellé se retourna vers son protégé, l'interrogeant d'un relevé de sourcil.

-Vu qu'elle est alitée pour au moins une semaine, ça te dérange pas si… je reste ici ?

-Pourquoi cela me dérangerait ? Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour demeurer ici, je ne suis pas ton paternel. Et le manoir est aux Kingsman, ajouta-t-il comme pour justifier son détachement sur ce choix.

-Ouais, ricana Eggsy. Mais comme je squatte la chambre d'ami, bref politesse. Merci Harry.

Le blond lui adressa un signe de remerciement, un pouce levé vers le haut et un grand sourire avant de faire machine arrière pour rejoindre la chambre de son amie. Harry avait été incapable de le lâcher du regard durant ce trajet, sentant bien le poids de celui de son ami de longue date sur sa nuque. Eggsy hors de vue, il tourna le visage vers Merlin qui le regardait de manière sceptique quand à son « indifférence » à la demande. Le chauve allait ouvrir la bouche mais Harry pivota pour continuer à marcher dans le couloir et s'éloigner.

-C'est puéril, fit son ami.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire alors tais-toi, je t'en prie.

-C'est Harry qui me le demande ou Arthur ?

-Moi, grogna le brun.

-Tu as de la chance qu'il soit totalement aveugle à ton attachement pour lui, murmura Merlin avec de la moquerie dans la voix.

Harry lui adressa un regard noir de son œil unique et cela fit davantage sourire son ami. Un soupir à fendre l'âme finit par sortir des lèvres du brun.

-La jeunesse est ingrate, ajouta le chauve.

-Non, c'est justement sa jeunesse qui me retient Merlin. J'ai l'âge d'être son père.

-C'est quoi le terme pour un homme cougar ? Ah oui, Puma, déclara l'instructeur avec amusement. J'ai trouvé ton prochain nom de code.

Arthur lui adressa un regard consterné avant de lever l'œil au ciel avec un nouveau soupir. Apparemment son désarroi distrayait beaucoup son ami. Ce à quoi Merlin répondit par une tape compatissante sur son épaule avant de brancher le vieil espion sur le sujet du vrai commanditaire du kidnapping.

~/~

Piochant dans les différentes assiettes, les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de manger en faisant une pause dans le marathon film. Roxy avait quelque peu mal à la tête à trop focaliser son attention sur un écran.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ton fabuleux séjour à St Petersburg ?

Il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix et Eggsy coula sur elle un regard incertain.

-Tu veux que je te raconte quoi ? La façon dont je m'en suis brillamment sorti en plongeant dans cette putain de Néva glacée ou… la façon dont on se gèle le cul dans ce putain de pays ?

La blonde explosa de rire à cette exposition des faits. Ce qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

-Tout, fit-elle avec curiosité.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé avant de se laisser prendre au jeu de la narration, dans son langage fleuri bien à lui. Le rendez-vous, le froid, la fusillade, les informations inexistantes sur le papier blanc, la glaciale rencontre avec la Néva et son bol incroyable de ne s'en être sorti qu'avec un gros rhume.

-Juste un rhume ?

-Ouais, bon, j'suis monté à presque quarante de température et je me suis offert deux bad trip en deux nuits. C'était pas glorieux…

Roxy releva un sourcil interrogateur.

-La fièvre m'a fait délirer, confia-t-il avec plus de solennité.

-Oh… tu as…

-Ouais… Revivre ça, c'était pire que le cauchemar où je me noyais.

La jeune femme arrêta de manger et vint prendre sa main pour la serrer à défaut de pouvoir lui faire un câlin en bonne et du forme. Eggsy la serra en retour, la remerciant d'un regard chargé d'émotion. Roxy l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de Harry, elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir qu'il avait été une épave avant son retour d'entre les morts.

-C'est lui qui t'a réveillé ?

-Ouais, fit-il avec un sourire plus réjoui. Heureusement que j'étais chez lui et pas chez ma mère. De toute façon, j'aurais pas pu lui expliquer mon état de façon cohérente et elle aurait suspecté quelque chose.

-C'est normal, il compte beaucoup pour toi, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

Eggsy hocha la tête avec un rictus, portant la main de sa meilleure amie à ses lèvres pour un bisou sur le dos. Mais son expression était devenue rêveuse, comme si ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers le véritable objet de son affection.

-Heureusement que je l'ai lui et que je t'ai toi. Bon, et Merlin aussi mais vous êtes prioritaires.

-Il n'en saura rien, rit la jeune femme.

Roxy le scrutait avec attention et tout dans son attitude lui prouvait qu'Eggsy avait une autre sorte d'attachement pour Harry Hart. Pas celle d'un élève pour son mentor ou d'un mec paumé pour son protecteur inespéré. Sa première intuition était la bonne mais Eggsy ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Innocemment, elle tenta donc d'en savoir un peu plus :

-Donc c'est lui qui t'a dorloté pendant tes trois jours de convalescence ?

-Dorloter ? J'suis pas un gosse. Il a juste veillé sur moi, corrigea-t-il en haussant les épaules mais en rougissant légèrement.

-Hm hm. Mais y'a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Elle récupéra sa main pour prendre sa fourchette et le menacer. Eggsy rigola devant son air faussement agressif, prenant un air un peu embarrassé.

-Okay pas la peine de sortir l'artillerie lourde.

-Gentil garçon, conclut-elle en piquant un aliment pour le manger.

-J'ai demandé à Harry de rester avec moi quand j'ai fait le cauchemar sur l'église. Je ne voulais pas être seul et sa présence me rassurait. Tu t'moques pas, avertit-il avec une œillade. J'avais besoin qu'il reste et il est resté jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

-Dans le lit avec toi ? extrapola-t-elle.

Eggsy ouvrit la bouche pour démentir mais la referma.

-Ouais…

-Oh tu me caches des choses pareilles ! Eggsy, petit canaillou !

Elle se pencha en avant pour venir pincer sa joue et il rit.

-Arrête c'est pas drôle. Je me sens coupable. Et il était par dessus la couette.

-Et ? interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire nullement dupe.

-Je me sentais bien avec lui. Tu gardes ça pour toi, hein ?

-La réputation de Harry est sauve. J'emporterai ton sombre secret dans ma tombe, plaisanta-t-elle d'une voix grave à la Dark Vador.

La blonde sourit devant son aveuglement totalement adorable. Si Harry n'avait pas de sentiment retour, jamais il n'aurait fait un tel geste. Un mentor n'allait pas jusqu'à une telle extrémité pour rassurer son élève. Ils étaient des adultes. Roxy allait avoir une semaine pour constater comment le nouvel Arthur vivrait cette séparation. Parce qu'elle mettait sa main à couper – celle amochée évidemment – que Harry allait systématiquement passer les voir.

Et les jours qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison.

Le nouvel Arthur passa tous les jours en fin de matinée pour voir comment elle se remettait de ses blessures ainsi que pour s'enquérir du moral de son protégé. Harry proposa même de s'occuper une fois de JB parce qu'il avait du temps. Mais Eggsy avait confié à sa meilleure amie avec un petit sourire qu'un animal de compagnie lui manquait depuis qu'il n'avait plus Mr Pickles. Roxy sourit devant cette complicité visible entre eux deux, les regards en coin ou la familiarité dont ils faisaient preuve. Mais elle observa aussi un nouveau phénomène.

Harry se mettait de plus en plus à l'écart de leur duo, les observant avec une sorte de douleur très éphémère dans son unique œil lorsqu'ils échangeaient des paroles sur le ton des confidences. Évidemment Roxy fit exprès de provoquer ces petites interactions avec Eggsy. C'était pour la science ! Mais plus les jours passaient, moins il restait auprès d'eux. Le brun mettait plus de distance entre le blond et lui, ne voulant pas envahir leur environnement comme s'il désirait s'effacer et le laisser heureux. La jeune femme voyait tout ça, mais Eggsy non. Il ne voyait pas l'œil noisette unique le couver avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la chambre. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de voir le visage du jeune Kingsman s'illuminer quand Harry rentrait dans la pièce.

Pour un peu, Roxy en aurait soupiré d'exaspération au bout de quatre jours à les observer. Son meilleur ami était un idiot fini complètement aveugle aux sentiments de Harry Hart. Elle allait devoir lui mettre un coup de pied au cul histoire de briser le mur. Une barrière fictive de vieux principes qui n'étaient que dans la tête de son mentor. La blonde imaginait très bien le premier argument sur son âge avancé mais s'il croyait que Eggsy formait avec elle le plus beau couple, il se mettait le doigt dans le dernier œil qui lui restait. La jeune femme regardait le plafond en réfléchissant à une tactique pour le virer de sa chambre.

Avec doigté et délicatesse. Et si possible, en lui mettant un peu plus la puce à l'oreille. Si jamais sa carrière de Kingsman s'arrêtait, elle pourrait toujours se reconvertir en agence matrimoniale ou conseillère conjugale. Un soupir lui échappa et elle redressa sa tête pour venir fixer Eggsy. Il lui rendit un regard interrogateur, haussant même un sourcil pour engager la conversation.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Harry est un peu… distant ?

Le jeune homme regarda la porte par laquelle son mentor venait de sortir avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre :

-Il est préoccupé par la recherche de ton ravisseur.

-Certes, vous l'êtes tous mais je le trouve pas dans son assiette.

Eggsy hocha simplement la tête, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il s'était concentré sur sa meilleure amie et avait un peu négligé Harry. Il avait bien repéré les cernes, le fait qu'il reste de moins en moins avec eux mais il avait attribué cela à la fatigue. Plongé dans ses pensées, ce fut la main de Roxy sur la sienne qui lui fit relever les yeux.

-Dis Eggsy, ce n'est pas que je voudrais te mettre à la porte mais… Ça fait bientôt deux semaines que tu es ici, Harry ne semble pas au top de sa forme et tu n'as même pas été voir ta famille à cause de moi. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer et passer en journée ? Tu sais, je vais mieux.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu vas t'ennuyer sans moi.

-Non, j'ai la télévision et au pire, je demanderais à Merlin. Tu sais qu'il est ici non stop depuis que je suis en convalescence.

Le jeune homme prit un air pensif mais elle avait raison. Ses prunelles bleues scrutèrent Roxy avec encore de la culpabilité.

-Arrête ce regard où je demande à Merlin de te foutre à la porte.

-Okay okay, c'est juste que…

-Je te pardonne. Tu le sais très bien alors pardonne le toi, je t'en prie.

Un air encore coupable étira les traits masculins avant qu'il ne se lève et vienne déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Tu es la meilleure Rox'.

-Ça je le sais, fit-elle avec un petit rire.

Le blond prit son portable et s'excusa avant d'aller passer un coup de fil à sa mère afin de savoir s'il pouvait débarquer à la fin de la journée. Roxy le regarda sortir de la chambre avec un sourire amusé en priant pour que cet imbécile aveugle cogite à tant de dévouement de la part de son protecteur. Parce que c'était flagrant. Et qu'elle était un cupidon alité pour encore deux jours.

Avec un soupir, elle se cala dans son oreiller, son regard allant sur le bouquet de roses blanches et jaunes qu'elle avait demandé à Eggsy de ramener sur sa table de chevet. Parce que c'étaient ses préférés… Même si elles commençaient à être fanées par le temps.

~/~

_Merci d'avoir lu! Cela devient de plus en plus sérieux!_


	5. The Man With The Golden Gun

_C'est le début des vacances et... c'est mon ultime chapitre en réserve. Mes muses ont décidées de partir en vacances justement. Et depuis c'est la panne du Hartwin. Espérons que le Blu-Ray les réveilles ainsi que les reviews!_

_En tout un ENORME merci pour toutes les reviews qui ont été posté. J'étais au comble de la joie! Merci à CharlieWinston, Guest, Cello-no-Tenshi, S2, ShanonBooth, Guest (bis), Clelia Kerlais, Mayaholmes, Louisalibi et Crazy-Aiko. J'avoue que vous êtez ma motivation et ma récompense pour tout le travail que me donne ces chapitres! Encore merci de prendre le temps de me mettre un petit mot, qu'il soit rikiki ou qu'il fasse trois pieds de long ! Ils sont mon carburant et je vais finir par botter le cul de mes musettes! Encore merci à Raspberry pour sa BBB d'enfer et à Siphi pour sa correction!_

_Dans ce chapitre, je me suis beaucoup amusé avec une référence d'un autre fandom que j'adore. Clelia, tu devrais trouver ;p_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une excellente journée ou soirée!_

~/~

**My Fair Gentleman**

**\- The Man with the Golden Gun -**

Depuis qu'il était rentré, Eggsy passait un peu plus de temps avec sa mère et sa petite sœur. Surtout parce qu'Arthur lui avait dit qu'il le tiendrait au courant pour le ravisseur. Il était donc sur le qui-vive. Dans l'attente d'un appel ou d'un texto de Harry tout en gardant Daisy pour sa mère. Mais lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, chez son mentor, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Le brun lui avait déjà répondu qu'il était préoccupé par cette affaire, par les autres Kingsmen en mission que Eggsy n'avait pas encore rencontrés mais cela n'expliquait pas cette sorte de distance entre eux.

Harry se faisait rare dans ses propres murs et lorsqu'Eggsy cherchait à recréer cette familiarité naturelle entre eux, c'était un échec. Il avait le droit à un regard soucieux et un sourire doux mais cela sonnait comme une excuse. Le brun se dérobait et tuait dans l'œuf un geste familier ou un échange trop personnel. Le jeune homme se sentait blessé par cela et ne comprenait pas ce revirement. Alors que Harry avait été si protecteur quand il avait été malade.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne percuta pas immédiatement que Daisy lui peignait les ongles avec ses feutres. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à lui faire des fleurs sur le dos de la main qu'il fronça les sourcils et porta son attention sur elle.

-Hey hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Daisy ?

-Un gant de princesse.

Eggsy rigola et attrapa le feutre. Ce qui provoqua une protestation de la part de sa cadette.

-C'est toi la princesse et moi je suis le chevalier, tu te rappelles ?

-Mais z'ai plus d'doigts, s'exclama Daisy en montrant ses propres mains complètements peintes avec les feutres.

L'adorable frimousse de sa sœur le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants, ses petites mains décorées avec toutes les couleurs disponibles dans sa gamme de crayons feutres. Eggsy rit tout en jetant la tête en arrière, roulant des yeux. Un long soupir lui échappa durant lequel la petite blonde fronça ses sourcils. D'un coup, il redressa la tête et lui fit le regard du frère pas content.

-Princesse Daisy, il est intolérable que vous peigniez les mains du chevalier, fit-il avec une grosse voix.

Eggsy se releva prestement pour attraper sa petite sœur et la soulever pour la mettre sur son épaule tel un sac humain.

-Je vous condamne à dix minutes d'emprisonnement dans notre salle de torture, continua-t-il en jouant les méchants.

-Noooon pas salle des eauuuux, scanda sa cadette en battant des pieds et tapant des mains dans son dos.

-Cet outrage ne saurait rester impuni princesse Daisy !

-Tu z'ai un chevalier pas le méchant !

Eggsy marchait dans le couloir avec sa sœur qui criait comme un cochon qu'on égorge quand il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, sa mère le fixant avec un air complètement paniqué avant de venir vers eux.

-Eggsy ?

-La princesse n'a pas été sage, fit-il en montrant sa main peinte.

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à sa mère de même que la tension de ses épaules. Son fils lui adressa un grand sourie et un clin d'œil avant que Daisy ne se manifeste.

-Au secours môman, le chevalier est vilain avec moi !

-Oh mais je donne mon aval au chevalier, surtout si tu veux une glace. Une princesse se doit d'être impeccable.

-Glace, fit-elle en poussant sur ses bras pour fixer un peu mieux sa mère.

Le mot magique. Daisy se laissa mener dans la salle de bain sans protester davantage et se lava consciencieusement les mains, deux fois, sous le regard attentif d'Eggsy qui fit de même. Il entendit son portable sonner et le tira de sa poche tout en surveillant sa petite sœur.

« Rendez-vous ce soir 17h à la boutique. Harry. »

Le blond sourit avec amertume. Il allait y avoir de l'action. Merlin avait enfin retrouvé la planque du commanditaire de l'enlèvement. Le message court et concis était tellement impersonnel qu'il se sentit un peu mal, ne faisant même pas attention à son pouce qui passa automatiquement sur le prénom de son mentor comme si… comme si cela pouvait les rapprocher.

-Eggzy, c'est ton amoureuze ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux sur sa petite sœur en train de se sécher les mains toute seule.

-Non, un ami.

Et ces mots le blessaient encore plus.

~/~

Galahad se rendit, en avance de presque dix minutes, à la boutique, saluant le tailleur avant de marcher avec assurance vers le bureau de Arthur. Il eut un mouvement pour ouvrir la porte mais il s'arrêta net. Eggsy toqua. On lui dit d'entrer et il s'exécuta tout en cachant bien sa déception de voir Merlin ou encore l'air toujours aussi sérieux et froid de Harry.

-Parfait, fit le brun en se levant derrière son bureau. Galahad, va t'équiper, je te rejoins.

Le blond hocha la tête pour ressortir aussi sec. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il se tramait mais apparemment, le briefing n'était pas pour tout de suite. Et que devait-il prendre s'il ne savait pas en quoi consistait exactement la mission. Pénétrant dans la pièce par automatisme, Eggsy se dirigea vers les revolvers, prenant au passage un briquet-grenade qu'il glissa dans une poche. Il choisit son arme, la vérifia avant de prendre des chargeurs supplémentaires. Le jeune Kingsman enclencha le magasin dans un clic métallique caractéristique avant de se tourner vers Harry qui entrait dans la pièce. Ses prunelles bleues le détaillèrent avec l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

-Quelle est ma mission ? demanda Eggsy pour s'éviter de trop penser.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui avec un petit rictus en coin.

-Celle d'assurer mes arrières et mon côté gauche.

Eggsy fronça les sourcils à cette réponse.

-Je mène la mission, mais tu me secondes Galahad.

Un silence s'installa, les deux hommes se dévisageant mutuellement. Harry revenait sur le terrain pour venger Roxy. C'était inscrit dans ses traits durs et impassibles. Le blond se surprit à espérer qu'il aurait été ainsi pour le venger lui.

-Compte sur moi, affirma Eggsy avec sérieux.

-Bien alors si tu as pris le nécessaire, allons-y.

Le cadet emboîta le pas à son aîné mais quelque chose s'était affolé en lui. Il allait en mission avec Harry. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible depuis sa « mort ». Encore moins depuis sa nouvelle fonction d'Arthur. Il se sentait fier d'être la personne à qui Harry confiait ses arrières et le soin de pallier son handicap. Galahad lui prouverait qu'il avait raison de compter sur lui. Il le rendrait fier de lui. Dût-il en mourir.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans une luxueuse voiture, conduite par Merlin habillé en voiturier. Une fois installé dans les sièges, Arthur se mit alors à lui expliquer en quoi consistait la mission de ce soir. Le chauve avait retrouvé le commanditaire de l'enlèvement, celui-ci ayant soudoyé un de ses petits groupes de malfrats pour que l'on remonte difficilement à lui. C'était un homme sans scrupule qui faisait justement payer ses services pour des kidnappings, des informations voire des assassinats. Son nom était James Morran et Arthur avait bien l'intention de rencontrer cette personne afin d'en savoir plus sur cette organisation nommé Ghost qui menaçait directement son pays mais aussi les autres.

Il expliqua avoir pris un rendez-vous avec cet homme en se faisant passer pour une riche fortune de l'Angleterre, Edward King. Un statut qui avait de l'influence et son lot de pions dérangeants. Tandis que son rôle serait celui du garde du corps. Eggsy approuva d'un simplement hochement de tête, comprenant qu'ils allaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le silence gagna l'habitacle de la voiture pour le reste du voyage.

La grosse limousine s'arrêta devant un hôtel de luxe à la périphérie de Londres. Le blond sortit le premier, jouant son rôle à la perfection en observant les lieux avant de faire signe à son boss qu'il pouvait sortir. Il avait repéré des hommes en noir près de l'entrée, six en tout, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Harry en l'occurrence. Alors le vieil espion sortit de la voiture avec cette classe innée qui lui était aussi naturelle que respirer. Son parapluie dans sa main gauche se posa sur le sol tandis qu'il dépliait sa haute stature, lissant les pans de sa veste de costume dans un geste automatique. Le visage relevé, son œil unique toisa son environnement comme pour en apprécier le choix. Si Eggsy avait pu faire un commentaire, il l'aurait targué d'être putain de condescendant. Le brun jeta un bref coup d'œil à son garde du corps avant d'avancer à pas lents et assurés, conquérant dirait le jeune homme. Galahad s'occupa de faire signe à Merlin d'aller garer la voiture comme si c'était son rôle avant d'emboîter le pas à son mentor.

Un des hommes en noir s'approcha du brun près de l'entrée du bâtiment.

-Monsieur King ?

-Oui.

-Veuillez nous suivre, monsieur vous attend.

Harry resta impassible, se mettant simplement à suivre le cortège d'hommes de main jusqu'à l'étage où on l'introduisit dans une chambre. Ou du moins l'espace salon, la porte donnant sur la pièce du coucher était close. Personne n'était dans les murs à par eux et les six hommes en noir qui prirent position dans la pièce. Gentleman, le brun resta debout à observer la pièce, s'appuyant négligemment sur son parapluie. Tandis que Eggsy observait la pièce d'un œil plus avisé, un brin impatient.

La porte de la chambre finit par s'ouvrir pour faire sortir un homme à la carrure fine mais taillé pour le combat. Son visage carré était marqué par l'âge et par des cicatrices dont une barrait sa joue droite, près de son œil. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts en brosse confirmaient que son cursus militaire. Cela devait être un intermédiaire vu sa mise. Le soldat était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise à carreau bleu qui dénotait cruellement avec l'ambiance luxueuse de l'hôtel mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il tenait une tablette dans une main et quand il se rapprocha enfin d'Arthur, il tendit l'autre en guise de salutation.

-Monsieur King, je suis désolé pour l'attente.

-Ce n'est rien, monsieur Morran, affirma Harry en concluant cette poignée de main.

-Oh je ne suis pas Monsieur Morran. Je me nomme Sébastian. Je suis votre intermédiaire. Mais je vous en prie, prenez place.

Il l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils tout en jetant un regard vers le blond. Eggsy demeura debout derrière le canapé, ne quittant pas des yeux le nouvel arrivant. Ce type était une menace beaucoup plus directe que les hommes de mains qui semblaient juste faire présence. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas lui qui avait torturé Roxy. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Harry avait gentiment pris place dans le canapé comme demandé, s'asseyant et gardant sa main gauche sur son parapluie, le dos droit et le visage toujours aussi sérieux et impassible.

-Mon employeur préfère prendre quelques dispositions lors des premières entrevues, expliqua Sébastian en allumant la tablette pour mettre en place ce qui s'apparentait à une visioconférence. Vous comprenez au vu des demandes délicates qui lui sont faites.

Le vieil espion hocha la tête avec révérence. Son œil se posa de manière critique sur l'homme en train d'installer la tablette sur la table basse entre eux, inclinant l'appareil sur son support pour que son boss soit en face de son client dans une gestuelle habituée. C'était prudent et ingénieux. Morran évitait un contact direct avec ses clients pour échapper à toute complication ou accusation. Après quelque manipulation, la communication fut établie et apparut à l'écran un homme assis dans un grand fauteuil de style victorien noir et or. Il était fort élégant dans un costume noir taillé sur mesure, une chemise bordeaux non boutonnée jusqu'en haut pour un effet décontracté. La luminosité laissait à désirer comme pour cultiver une ambiance de mystère autour de ce personnage.

Mais pas suffisamment pour le dissimuler à une identification. James Morran avait un visage fin, des joues un peu creuses et un rictus permanent aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient cernés mais brillants et vifs. Il semblait être de petite taille et ses cheveux courts sombres coiffés à la dernière mode. Harry avait un nom et un visage maintenant.

-Monsieur, permettez-moi de vous introduire Edward King, fit Sébastian à la tablette.

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, chatonna l'homme avec une gestuelle amicale. James Morran pour vous servir. Un nouveau client est toujours le bienvenu !

Le brun ne sourcilla pas, son œil fixé sur l'écran, n'accordant qu'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Mais il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. C'était cet homme qui avait donné les ordres pour torturer Perceval. C'était cet homme qui ne reculait devant rien et qui aurait pu s'en prendre à Eggsy si cela avait été lui à la place de la jeune femme. Cet homme était une menace internationale. Arthur allait devoir tirer un maximum d'informations avant que sortir de cette pièce. Mais il devait aussi gagner du temps pour Merlin qui piratait à distance la tablette.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi après tout, c'est vous qui aller retirer une agaçante épine de mon pied, répondit Harry.

-Oh vous êtes un homme direct, j'aime ça. J'ai pris la liberté de vérifier vos références, puisque je ne peux me permettre de servir n'importe qui vous voyez, expliqua James en agitant ses mains.

-Je comprends parfaitement.

-Vous me plaisez Eddy. Je peux vous appeler Eddy ?

-C'est vous le boss, fit le borgne avec une totale indifférence pour le surnom.

Un rire se fit entendre via le haut parleur de la tablette pendant que le soldat sur le canapé en face d'eux s'était mis à pianoter sur son portable avec l'air de se ficher de la conversation. Tandis que James assurait le show tel un présentateur de télévision même si parfois, il regardait plus bas sur des écrans ou son téléphone portable. Le crime organisé n'avait pas de repos même pour une entrevue privée avec un client.

-Alors appelez-moi James. Bien quelle est donc cette épine dont je dois m'occuper ?

Harry glissa sa main libre dans l'intérieur de sa veste sous le regard soupçonneux de tous les hommes en noirs. Même le dénommé Sébastian suivit le mouvement avant de reporter ses yeux sur son téléphone en voyant une photo dans les doigts du client. Sur le papier glacé, il y avait Lancelot en costume brun lors d'une de ses missions. Le cliché avait été pris dans le feu de l'action, rendant l'image un peu floue mais son visage était distinct. Arthur tendit la photographie devant l'écran.

-Voici mon épine. Cette jeune personne a fait capoter une de mes transactions et vous vous doutez que celle-ci n'avait rien de légale.

-Jolie brin de fille. Que désirez-vous que je fasse ?

-J'aimerais récupérer les informations qu'elle m'a volé et si le problème peut être résolu définitivement...

-Hm je vois.

Harry posa la photo sur la table basse tandis que l'homme dans la tablette se frottait le menton d'un air pensif. L'intermédiaire scrutait le client et son téléphone, ayant lui aussi jeté un œil à la photo.

-J'ai eu affaire à cette petite blonde il y a quelques semaines. Belle et coriace. Le problème est qu'elle n'a rien voulu lâcher comme information et je ne connais pas son employeur.

-Je croyais que Ghost était infaillible, lâcha Harry avec désappointement.

-Oh mais mon organisation l'est. Le crime organisé est un art que je pratique avec excellence. Cependant, il me faudra juste un peu de temps avant de pouvoir satisfaire votre demande mon cher Eddy. C'est un oiseau rare que vous me demandez de capturer.

Le brun se composa une mine ennuyée, le premier changement d'expression de tout l'échange qui sembla interpeller son interlocuteur dans la tablette.

-Vous n'êtes pas du genre patient ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Harry avec un calme trop stoïque.

-Moi non plus, cela tombe bien Eddy !

L'homme eut un grand sourire carnassier. En face d'eux, Sébastian avait glissé son portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon après une dernière lecture afin de récupérer son arme et la pointer sur le client. Le révolver semblait en or, brillant comme une voiture neuve et dont le canon était pointé sur le cœur de Harry avec une précision de chirurgien. Les prunelles d'acier du soldat le scrutaient, attendant les ordres de son patron ou un faux pas de son vis-à-vis. Le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu, affrontant la menace comme si cela faisait partie du jeu.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Eggsy. Il était figé sur place par l'arme à feu qui menaçait la vie de Harry. C'était leur première mission de terrain et il se retrouvait comme un con, incapable de bouger un muscle. Tétanisé. Son esprit revivait la scène devant l'église - visualisant à nouveau cet instant où il avait cru le perdre - pour le laisser dans l'incapacité de réagir. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer brutalement tandis que ses intestins se mettaient à faire tous les nœuds marins existants. Le blond déglutit avec peine, sa gorge sèche et un souffle un peu affolé lui échappa.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi votre intermédiaire me menace ? demanda le vieil espion avec un calme olympien.

Un rire échappa à l'écran. Le jeune Kingsman sortit enfin son arme d'un geste rapide et précis pour la pointer vers la tête du soldat. La voix de Harry avait agi comme un électrochoc. Il était vivant et il était ici pour s'en assurer. Les muscles tendus, son regard d'acier ne quittant pas la principale menace comme s'il se fichait du reste. Sauf que les six autres gardes du corps jusque là encore figurants de la scène prirent tous leurs armes pour braquer le jeune homme ainsi que son supérieur.

-Oh que vous êtes un vilain cachottier monsieur King, ronronna James Morran. Tenter de gagner du temps et de me hacker, c'est très vilain de votre part.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Votre roquet un peu nerveux voit bien où je veux en venir, sourit l'homme.

-Il est payé pour me protéger, continua de jouer Harry avec stoïcisme.

-Oooh et la petite blonde, vous la payer pour quoi ?

Un sourire narquois et une certaine jubilation dans la voix de James Morran étaient autant d'indice pour prouver à Harry qu'il avait compris son petit jeu. Merlin apprit au brun qu'il avait été obligé de rompre la connexion sous peine que Kingsman soit hacké aussi. Alors il devait vite sortir de cette pièce et comme Eggsy recevait la même transmission que son mentor, il évalua ses chances d'un bref coup d'œil vers ses ennemis.

-Je me vois obliger de mettre un terme à notre entretient, clama Harry en se levant.

Toujours aussi stoïque dans ses expressions, Sébastian le suivit de son canon sans pour autant tirer. Ce qui fut sa première et sa dernière erreur. D'un geste rapide et précis pour le borgne qu'il était, Harry donna un puissant coup dans son poignet avec la pointe de son parapluie pour lui faire lâcher l'arme à feu sur le sol. Aussitôt, le combat s'engagea. Harry avança vers le soldat pour qu'il recule loin de son arme, jouant de ses réflexes et de son parapluie mais après avoir été momentanément déstabilisé, Sébastian lui porta un coup sur son angle mort, son poing cognant sa mâchoire sur la gauche. Les lunettes volèrent sur le sol en même temps que le cache-œil pour dévoiler sa pupille aveugle. Grognant sous le coup, le vieil espion attrapa sa cheville avec son parapluie pour ensuite lui donner un puissant coup de pied dans le thorax. Son ennemi bascula en arrière, le souffle momentanément coupé mais ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rouler sur le ventre pour se mettre en position accroupie et aviser son adversaire d'un regard mauvais en cherchant sa respiration.

L'attaque du brun avait constitué un feu vert pour Eggsy qui n'était pas resté sans rien faire. Un homme s'était écroulé d'une balle tirée dans la tête avant qu'il n'esquive une attaque latérale. Donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son adversaire, il le cala contre son torse avant de pivoter, le gardant comme bouclier pendant qu'on lui tirait dessus. Il entendit un gargouillis sinistre près de son oreille tandis que d'un geste calme et précis, il abattit les deux autres gardes du corps en face de lui – qui avaient accessoirement canardé leur camarade. Le dernier vivant choisit l'option bourrin, lui fonçant dessus. Eggsy lui balança le corps de son collègue avant de donner un coup de pieds dans les deux masses. L'homme tomba sur le sol dans un cri peu glorieux de douleur et Galahad le tua sans se poser plus de question. Il se retourna immédiatement vers son mentor.

Arme au poing et dirigé vers le soldat, le blond vit Harry se faire repousser d'un coup dans les côtes après avoir été désarmé de son parapluie. Eggsy allait tirer sur le soldat quand une vois retentit :

-Sebby, tire-toi ! gueula la tablette dans un ordre sec.

L'intermédiaire de Morran jeta un bref regard à son ennemi avant de faire volte-face pour pénétrer dans la chambre. La porte claqua et Harry se précipita dessus d'un coup d'épaule. Elle ne céda pas alors il usa de son pied comme un appui plus sûr et celle-ci céda après deux grands coups, éjectant la chaise mise en travers pour aider sa fuite. Le brun entra pour constater que la porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon était grande ouverte. L'homme de main était déjà en bas de l'hôtel grâce à une dextérité entraînée, et apparemment toujours un plan de secours pour s'évader.

Agacé, Harry fit demi-tour pour revenir dans le salon ou Eggsy s'était occupé de ramasser son parapluie et ses lunettes. Le vieil espion prit les montures noires pour les remettre sur son nez et récupérer la tablette qui trônait toujours sur la table basse. La communication était toujours en route mais James Morran n'était plus derrière l'écran.

-Je vous retrouverai, déclara Harry d'une voix sombre.

Le visage de son ennemi apparut en gros plan avec un sourire plein de dents.

-Oh Eddy, je suis touché. Maintenant je sais à quoi vous ressemblez, monsieur-qui-dirige-une-organisation-ultra-secrète.

-Tout comme moi, fit-il sèchement.

-Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec vous.

-Et j'arrêterai Ghost tel le nuisible cafard que vous êtes.

-Attrapez-moi si vous pouvez, sourit James. Bye bye Eddy-chou !

La communication coupa juste après un bisou provocateur devant la caméra. Harry scruta l'écran à présent vide. Puis il braqua son œil sur Eggsy qui semblait attendre ses ordres, son parapluie dans les mains. Quelques secondes de blanc et le jeune homme ouvrit ses lèvres pour parler mais Arthur posa une main rapide sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de prononcer son vrai prénom.

-Prends le revolver et partons, ordonna-t-il.

Le blond hocha la tête et tendit sa canne-arme à son mentor. Harry récupéra son parapluie avant de voir Eggsy s'exécuter. Galahad retira de la poche de sa veste le mouchoir décoratif et enveloppa le flingue en or dedans avant de le glisser à l'intérieur de sa veste. La discrétion était de mise après le remue-ménage qui allait rameuter du monde. N'ayant pas perdu de temps, le brun avait gardé la tablette tactile puis ouvert la porte de la chambre pour constater que la voie était encore libre mais bientôt les coups de feu allaient amener du monde dans les couloirs et la sécurité de l'hôtel. Les deux hommes purent sortirent sans trop de difficulté et rejoindre en vitesse la voiture. Merlin avait avancé le véhicule dans l'allée principale et il démarra aussitôt les deux hommes dans l'habitacle.

L'atmosphère était tendue durant les premières minutes et Arthur finit par rompre le silence :

-Tu as tout sécurisé ?

-Oui, mais cet homme est diablement ingénieux. Il a une bonne équipe avec lui pour m'avoir repéré avec autant de facilité. Tu as la tablette ? questionna le chauve.

-Oui même si je doute qu'elle te soit d'une quelconque utilité.

-Nous verrons bien.

Pendant que Arthur mettait la tablette dans un coffre de la voiture, Eggsy était resté silencieux. Trop silencieux.

-Putain Harry, il a vu ton visage et le mien.

-C'était le risque, reconnut son mentor en posant enfin son œil noisette sur le blond. Mais nous savons qui il est et qui est son bras droit. Ghost est une menace à éliminer en priorité.

Harry s'attarda sur l'air inquiet de son jeune élève avant de regarder dans la direction de Merlin. Le brun sembla peser le pour et le contre de sa décision avant de finalement dire à son ami de longue date de les déposer chez lui. Ils verraient cela à la lumière du jour demain. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Avant de la refermer, Arthur indiqua la boîte à Eggsy et lui demanda d'y poser l'arme de leur adversaire. Le jeune espion s'exécuta avant de se caler de nouveau au fond du siège, dans ses pensées.

Encore tendu par l'action passée, le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence de plomb. La seule mélodie qui vint rompre la monotonie du silence fut celle de la pluie qui commença à tomber. Quoi de plus normal à Londres qu'un temps pourri pour une fin de soirée maussade.

Les prunelles d'Eggsy étaient perdues dans le vide. Son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert, au chapitre terreur et appréhension. Mais au moment où le revolver en or s'était braqué sur son mentor, il avait presque senti que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. La peur viscérale de le perdre à nouveau. Et rien que cette ébauche de pensée l'avait cloué sur place. On lui aurait ouvert le ventre pour le pendre avec ses tripes, cela aurait été une mort plus douce. Là, c'était comme si on lui arrachait le cœur à main nue. Et le blond ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il n'était pas taillé dans un roc. Eggsy ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fixait Harry tout en ayant un air aux aboies lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta enfin.

Comme pour le ramener à la réalité, son mentor parla avec un ton bas et doux :

-On est arrivés.

Le jeune espion cligna des yeux pour focaliser son attention sur Harry. Son aîné lui adressa un bref petit sourire avant de remercier Merlin et lui dire d'aller se reposer. Eggsy suivit son exemple avant de sortir de la voiture et de s'abriter sous le grand parapluie que le brun tenait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il l'avait évidemment attendu pour qu'il ne se prenne pas la saucée du siècle parce que la petite averse s'était transformée en pluie torrentielle.

Eggsy referma la porte et la voiture repartit aussitôt. La pluie tombait à un rythme fou autour d'eux et pourtant il se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui l'attendait avec toujours autant de patience. Un stoïcisme agaçant. Un visage calme et serein sur lequel il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Rentrons, intima Harry avec douceur.

Le brun se détourna légèrement pour commencer à avancer dans l'allée du mews alors que le blond était bloqué sur place. Alors l'abri que lui conférait le parapluie toucha rapidement à sa fin et il sentit son costume se mouiller comme si on lui versait dessus un seau d'eau. Plusieurs seaux d'eau d'affiler. Mais plus le dos de Harry s'éloignait et plus il avait la certitude de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait admiré cet homme, il avait été fier d'être son apprenti, il avait cherché sa reconnaissance mais il désirait plus. Il avait été stupidement aveugle alors que son cœur était déjà conquis depuis le début. Il ne voulait plus être séparé du vieil espion. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Même par un mur de pluie.

Harry remarqua bien vite l'absence d'une présence à ces côtés et il s'était immédiatement retourné pour voir le plus jeune sous des trombes d'eaux. Avec un juron, il se rapprocha à grands pas de lui pour le couvrir de son parapluie même si c'était peine perdue.

-Enfin Eggsy qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le jeune Kingsman avait franchi le peu de centimètres qui le séparait de Harry pour empoigner les pans de sa veste de costume, se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et venir apposer ses lèvres fraîches et mouillées sur les siennes. Harry resta sans réaction jusqu'à ce que la langue d'Eggsy ne vienne le tenter. Un grondement lui échappa à cause de sa raison qui l'exaspérait mais il répondit à l'appel, approfondissant le baiser tout en soupirant sous le plaisir que ce simple échange lui procurait. Il le désirait tant. Sa main libre finit par se lever et venir attraper la jeune mâchoire pour la caresser avant d'obliger le blond à reculer, rompant le contact de leurs lèvres.

L'œil unique rencontra deux prunelles bleues pleines d'assurance, voilé par beaucoup d'émotion et un peu de peur.

-Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, confia Eggsy avec conviction et besoin avant d'être remis à sa place.

Un sourire doux et amer étira les lèvres de Harry, sa main glissant un peu plus de sa mâchoire à sa nuque pour la caresser. Un de ses doigts avaient subtilement glissé dans le col pour constater qu'il était trempé jusqu'à l'os, ses cheveux blonds lui collant au visage. Mais il était beau et diablement attirant avec cet air désespéré et assuré.

-J'ai l'âge d'être ton père, contra le vieil espion avec douceur.

-Je m'en cogne. C'est toi que je veux Harry et personne d'autre.

En disant cela Eggsy avait tiré sur la veste impeccable de son aîné, rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Rentrons.

-Putain Harry, arrête de faire le con.

-Tu es d'une incorrection, soupira le brun avec l'œil sévère en se redressant de toute sa stature.

-Alors montre-moi comment fait un vrai gentleman face à une déclaration, provoqua Eggsy.

Il ne prononça pas les mots mais tout son corps les criait. Son regard bleu dans le sien avec une dévotion et une attente claire, les mains agrippées sur les pans de son costume, son corps pourtant musclé presque lové contre le sien sous le parapluie. Eggsy se fichait bien qu'il ait deux fois son âge, qu'il soit ou non un vieux croulant ou encore son supérieur hiérarchique. Il aimait Harry Hart. Sans doute depuis un long moment mais il avait confondu cela et son admiration dévouée. Et il prenait aussi conscience de ce que Roxy avait tenté de lui faire comprendre. La distance que le brun avait prise, cette manière si familière et protectrice de s'occuper de lui. Si Harry Putain Hart lui disait non, il lui en collerait une histoire de reconnecter ses neurones.

Parce que maintenant, cela sautait aux yeux du jeune homme. Le brun le scrutait de son œil unique comme s'il essayait de faire entendre raison à son cœur. Sa conscience commençait déjà à le traiter de puma – comme Merlin allait le faire – trop joyeuse de sa victoire sur ses principes vieux jeux. Un vieil homme qui se tapait un petit jeune, il y avait de quoi s'attirer des regards négatifs. Mais Harry s'en fichait bien. Il savait qui il était et ce qui était bien et mal. Et la seule chose qui comptait réellement pour lui c'était Eggsy.

Le jeune homme murmura son prénom en une demande explicite, ses lèvres voulant se rapprocher de siennes et Harry céda. Le brun plongea un peu plus sa main dans la chevelure mouillée, la caressant avec attention avant de se pencher sur lui et lui offrir ce qu'il réclamait avec tant de force et de conviction. Le brun effleura d'abord ses lèvres pour en savourer la chaleur, leur texture douce avant de venir envahir sa bouche pour un baiser tendre et passionné. Il sentit le corps d'Eggsy trembler contre le sien, se coller de tout son long avant qu'un soupir s'échappe entre leurs lèvres.

Ils savourèrent chacun cet échange tant désiré, le prolongeant toujours un peu plus avant que l'aîné ne rompe le contact en douceur. Eggsy émit un grondement de protestation, ouvrant des yeux emplis de reproche sur Harry pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-Nous allons rentrer avant que tu n'attrapes une pneumonie et ensuite, on reprendra cette conversation où je viens de l'arrêter, compris ?

-Okay, soupira Eggsy en venant chercher un dernier contact avec malice.

Harry roula de l'œil pour la forme, retirant sa main de la chevelure trempée pour la poser dans son dos, au niveau de ses reins et le pousser en avant avec lui. Eggsy suivit le mouvement avec un sourire en coin, restant bien à l'abri sous le parapluie et son flanc proche de son compagnon. Le blond récupéra le parapluie tandis que le vieil espion récupérait sa clé afin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-File te changer, fit Harry en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire et rentra, quittant ses chaussures avant de se rendre à l'étage. Son costume trempé lui collait désagréablement à la peau et faisait un horrible bruit de succion à chaque mouvement un peu trop rapide. Et il avait putain de froid maintenant. Mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle ? Quoique, la tradition d'être gelé jusqu'à l'os pour dégivrer le calme stoïque de Harry avait son lot d'inconvénient. Il préférait éviter cela à l'avenir.

Le brun était immédiatement rentré chez lui, observant le chemin mouillé laissé par son colocataire. Il pouvait le suivre à la trace. Harry s'occupa de poser son parapluie et d'appeler JB pour qu'il aille faire un tour dehors. Le chien trottina jusqu'à lui et jeta un regard à la porte à peine entrouverte. JB couina à ses pieds, regardant dehors avec une mine de chien battu, levant ses yeux vitreux comme pour demander à Harry d'arrêter la pluie qui sévissait sur les pavés de sa cour.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Le chien finit par sortir après que l'espion l'eut doucement poussé du pied sur son arrière-train mais le tour fut rapide. Harry l'avait attendu au coin de la porte avec la serviette spéciale jour de pluie pour canidé. Il lui essuya les pattes ainsi que le corps avant de se relever. Le brun retira alors sa propre veste mouillée et ses chaussures trempées. Après un coup d'œil vers le chien, il se rendit dans la cuisine par automatisme. Son esprit était quelque peu embrumé par sa décision et son esprit pragmatique lui rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Alors Harry se mit en devoir de leur faire une collation tardive. Et cela avait le don de l'occuper un peu.

Harry se sentait stupidement nerveux. Devant sa cuisinière à remuer les röstis dans la poêle qui crépitait, il se disait qu'il faisait peut-être une erreur, qu'il ne pouvait lui imposer ça. Eggsy avait toute la vie devant lui et il choisissait un vieux plutôt qu'une belle jeune femme. Il soupira, fixant le vide. Mais ses pensées cessèrent de le tourmenter au moment où il sentit une chaleur dans son dos et deux bras l'enlacer avec un naturel étonnant. Le blond avait encore une serviette sur les cheveux quand il appuya sa joue sur l'épaule droite de Harry pour regarder ce qu'il cuisinait.

-Je croyais qu'on devait reprendre là où tu t'étais arrêté, commenta Eggsy avec malice.

L'œil unique rencontra les deux prunelles azurées rayonnantes de bonheur. Le blond avait un sourire qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres.

-Je me suis dis que tu aurais faim. Et j'avais besoin de m'occuper les mains.

Eggsy sourit à cette allusion et se déporta un peu plus sur sa droite, lâchant sa taille. Harry put constater qu'il était en pyjama, pantalon et tee-shirt décontracté. Le jeune homme avait posé ses fesses contre le plan de travail, regardant son aîné tout en se séchant les cheveux des deux mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant ? Ne me ressort pas l'argument de ton âge, je lui ai foutu un grand coup de latte sous la pluie.

-Et Roxy ?

-Quoi Rox' ? reprit Eggsy en fronçant un sourcil.

-Tu t'entends bien avec elle. Durant sa convalescence, vous étiez plutôt proches.

Eggsy lui adressa un regard surpris avant de lâcher :

-Harry, tu sortirais avec ta sœur ?

La question laissa son interlocuteur sur le cul. Avant qu'un soupir désabusé n'échappe au brun. Il s'était complètement fourvoyé sur leur relation, aussi proche soient-ils, Eggsy et Roxy ne se voyaient pas comme un potentiel couple. Mais comme un frère et une sœur.

-Je vois, capitula Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Rox' est comme une sœur. Fin de tes préoccupations, vieille branche.

Le jeune espion lui sourit, genre « et toc », puis il attrapa la cravate toujours à sa place et tira dessus pour insuffler le mouvement voulu à son interlocuteur. Harry le laissa faire, amusé et quelque part soulagé. Alors il pencha doucement le buste jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres mais sans lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Un grondement impatient se fit entendre et joueur, le brun continua de les effleurer avant de venir l'embrasser pleinement. Eggsy répondit d'une petite morsure avant de venir se coller contre la haute stature de son petit ami officiel. C'était un terme qui sonnait bizarre dans sa tête concernant un homme aussi classe que Harry Hart. Amant. C'était définitivement mieux pour un gentleman.

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres d'Eggsy au choix de ce mot et il commença alors à glisser ses mains sur les bras du brun pour remonter sur ses épaules puis dans son cou afin de venir se coller contre lui. Il obligeait son aîné à délaisser sa poêle car la nourriture n'était pas sa priorité. Et Harry n'y opposa pas une grande résistance en l'entourant de ses bras – après avoir baissé le feu sous leur repas évidemment – puis une de ses mains s'échappa pour venir dans ses cheveux afin d'y mettre un peu de désordre.

-Je préfère ça, taquina Eggsy dans un souffle.

Les doigts jouèrent dans les mèches blondes et le jeune espion ferma les yeux sous la pression agréable qu'ils exerçaient sur son cuir chevelu. Harry le scruta avec tendresse et lorsqu'il eut suffisamment bu son image, il déposa quelques baisers sur son nez, sa joue, la commissure de ses lèvres avant de revenir sur celles-ci.

-Promets-moi de toujours être prudent en mission, murmura le brun entre deux baisers.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça.

Un petit rire nerveux et les paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveaux sur les deux océans remplis d'adoration. Eggsy parcourut son visage avant que son regard n'accroche l'œil aveugle de son amant. Une de ses mains remonta pour venir effleurer sa tempe, passer sur la cicatrice tandis qu'un sourire amer étirait les lèvres de Harry.

-Promis. Je trouverai toujours un moyen de revenir, murmura le plus jeune.

Ils savaient tous les deux que leur choix de carrière n'était pas le plus facile pour vivre heureux sous un toit tranquille. D'autant plus que maintenant il y avait la menace Ghost à éliminer du décor déjà bien rempli. Arthur n'était pas près de laisser tomber Kingsman tout comme Galahad ne désirait pas rester dans un bureau alors qu'il était excellent sur le terrain. Justement, il était ce que Harry ne pouvait plus être. Un agent de terrain. Mais il était son agent de terrain, ses yeux, son jugement et sa sentence.

Pour casser l'ambiance un peu trop sérieuse, Eggsy lui donna un coup de langue avant de venir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-Puisque tu gères le repas, je m'occuperais du dessert.

Un petit souffle amusé échappa à son aîné devant l'allusion du « dessert ».

-Il va falloir me ménager Eggsy, je ne suis plus tout jeune, se plaignit faussement Harry.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à la poêle par dessus son épaule, détachant ses mains de son corps pour remuer leur dîner tardif sous le regard très amusé du blond. Eggsy eut un rire et lui mordit la joue avant de contrer dans un murmure :

-Dit celui qui a tenu tête à un soldat surentraîné.

-J'ai été quelque peu malmené si tu te souviens bien. Est-ce que tu veux des œufs avec ?

-Volontiers monsieur je change de sujet comme si de rien n'était.

Harry lui adressa un regard mi-amusé mi-réprobateur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu veux bien mettre la table.

Eggsy lui sourit et réclama un autre baiser avant de se détacher de lui pour s'occuper de mettre les couverts. Durant le processus, JB se précipita dans les pattes de son maître pour réclamer son attention et accessoirement, des croquettes dans sa gamelle désespérément vide. Sa tâche achevée après un regard en biais de son amant, le blond s'occupa de son animal, le papouillant avant de lui donner ce qu'il réclamait avec ses yeux mouillés et tout malheureux.

L'un comme l'autre se scrutait discrètement comme si avoir cédé à leurs sentiments allait radicalement changer la donne. Mais Harry était toujours égal à lui-même, en plus accessible pour son jeune amant. Eggsy voyait maintenant ces petites différences et ne cessait de les apprécier. Abandonnant la serviette de bain mouillée sur le dossier d'une chaise, il vint de nouveau se coller dans le dos de Harry en posant sa joue contre son épaule droite pour demander :

-Tu veux manger devant un film ?

Il adorait leur plateau télévision, c'était devenu son rituel favori. Et là, il aurait toute la légitimité pour envahir son espace personnel.

-Comme tu veux Eggsy, répondit Harry dans un murmure doux.

-Film alors !

Il se détacha à nouveau de son aîné pour se rendre dans le salon sous l'œil amusé du brun. Celui-ci s'occupa de finir leur poêlé tardive puis de mettre les parts dans les assiettes prêtes sur la table. Il s'empara des deux plats, couverts inclus et se rendit jusque dans le salon avec JB à sa suite. Eggsy avait tout allumé et était en train de chercher quelque chose à mettre pour finalement opter pour Fast and Furious 6. La jeunesse faisait aussi la culture de l'ancêtre qui n'avait jamais envisagé de regarder ces films avec des voitures, des goûts musicaux opposés aux siens et un étalage de clichés. Mais le brun s'était pris au jeu de l'action, des cascades, souvent se rapprochant de ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa folle jeunesse ou s'en approchant. C'était divertissant mais pas le genre de film qu'il reverrait pour se faire plaisir.

Mais ce n'était pas le film le principal sujet de la soirée. Puisque aussitôt que Eggsy eut achevé son assiette, il envahit peu à peu l'espace personnel de Harry. Ce fut d'abord du pied pour caresser le sien, une de ses mains qui vint chercher la sienne puis rapidement sa tête contre son épaule. L'aîné y répondait avec un plaisir évident, ses doigts caressant les siens, son pied agaçant la plante du sien, un baiser ou deux venant dans ses cheveux ou sur sa tempe. Les prunelles azures qui couvaient le brun du coin de l'œil commençaient à perdre patience. Un soupir, une caresse plus aventureuse sur la cuisse de l'aîné et finalement Eggsy craqua.

Le jeune homme se redressa dans le canapé pour enjamber les cuisses de son amant et s'y asseoir comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, ses lèvres venant chercher les siennes pour un baiser emprunt de désir, impatient et fougueux. Harry se laissa diligemment entraîner, ses mains venant sur les hanches de son jeune compagnon. Il mordit la langue du plus jeune pour calmer ses ardeurs ou pour lui prouver qu'il était aussi capable de jouer. Eggsy grogna dans le baiser.

-Quarante minutes, je pensais que tu craquerais avant, souffla Harry.

-C'était un test ?

Harry sourit avec douceur, la paume de ses mains venant épouser la courbe de son corps, ses doigts pianotant sur son épiderme à travers le tissu, tout en observant le visage un brin mauvais garçon du blond. Les mains d'Eggsy remontèrent vers ses épaules par touches aériennes, le bout de ses doigts jouant sur le tissu avant de venir tirer sur la cravate pour la défaire. Avec un geste sensuel, il fit glisser l'étoffe colorée du cou de son homme au canapé pour venir s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise.

-Rien ne t'empêche de finir le film pendant que je m'occupe du dessert, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Un de ses doigts glissa sous l'étoffe blanche pour venir effleurer sa peau. Un sourire étira les lèvres roses en sentant l'épiderme frémir sous la pulpe de son index. Son état était semble-t-il semblable à celui de son amant. Il avait juste une part de lui qui appréhendait. Il n'était pas vierge, oh putain non mais il s'agissait de Harry. Calme et maître de lui, le brun le laissait faire tout en l'observant comme pour le torturer, ou apprécier chacun de ses gestes. L'œil unique était aussi perçant que s'il était pourvu des deux et la tension rendait son souffle légèrement saccadé d'envie. De ses mains habiles, Eggsy défit chaque bouton de la chemise, tirant même dessus pour la retirer du pantalon. Sans aucune hésitation, il écarta les pans de tissus ce qui tira un rictus amusé à l'aîné.

Le corps caché par l'étoffe coûteuse était aussi prometteur qu'il se l'était imaginé. Des muscles fins et toujours présents sous l'épiderme marqué par le temps et les cicatrices. Eggsy profita de l'instant pour savourer la vue, plaisante à souhait, tandis que les mains de Harry glissaient sous le T-shirt pour venir caresser le creux de son dos. Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond, de même qu'un soupir lui échappa sous la fraîcheur de ce contact. Ses yeux remontèrent du ventre à la tête de son amant, creusant le dos sous les attentions qu'il recevait.

Eggsy ne fit aucun commentaire. Ses mains vinrent attraper le visage de Harry pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue, avec envie, avec besoin. Tout son être se rendait compte à quel point c'était ça qu'il avait voulu. Putain de merde c'était juste un baiser enflammé et les mains du vieil espion sur lui, mais il sentait que son rythme cardiaque s'affolait plus que de raison. Il n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureux de quelqu'un mais il avait le sentiment que c'était ça, être amoureux. Être terriblement bien et en même temps, sentir l'autre être le maître de vos réactions comme une marionnettiste le ferait en agitant le fil pour vous faire rire ou marcher. Il se sentait complet, entier. Il avait besoin de Harry. Il n'imaginait plus son quotidien sans lui. Mais avant, il avait une mission.

Les lèvres du jeune homme finirent par rompre le baiser pour venir déposer des baisers sur la mâchoire du brun avant de glisser dans son cou. Et l'effet que le vieil espion lui faisait était réciproque. Eggsy eut la satisfaction d'entendre un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il se mit à taquiner la peau tendre de sa jugulaire. Le stoïcisme du grand Harry Hart avait une limite. Et elle s'appelait Eggsy Unwin.

Souriant contre sa peau au son de ces délicieux soupirs, le blond se mit alors à jouer en mordillant sa peau, en donnant des coups de langues avant de souffler sur l'épiderme humide. Ses mains ne restaient pas sans activité, venant saluer les hanches de Harry pour remonter sur le torse avant de redescendre, explorant avec respect et sensualité. Mais le jeune homme avait envie de le voir, de voir cet homme perdre son sang-froid devant lui, sous ses lèvres, alors il commença à se décoller de lui, glissant lentement ses jambes vers le sol tandis que ses lèvres suivaient le chemin tracé par les clavicules, remontant sur la pomme d'Adam à sa portée avant de venir sur les pectoraux.

Un soupir plus profond, mêlé d'un grondement d'envie, lui fit comprendre qu'il appréciait toutes ces attentions. Harry avait même diligemment écarté ses jambes pour laisser à Eggsy la place de se mettre à genou devant lui sans être trop mal installé. Aussitôt que ses genoux touchèrent le sol, les deux prunelles azures se fixèrent sur le visage transfiguré du vieil espion. Il avait perdu sa rigidité et son calme olympien. Il avait l'œil voilé de plaisir, les lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser passer ses murmures d'envie ainsi que le prénom de son jeune compagnon. Et entendre son prénom prononcé de cette manière lança une lance de foudre dans le creux des reins d'Eggsy.

Il n'en perdit pas une miette, bien que cela le déconcentrât une seconde de son but, buvant juste cette image de Harry se laissant aller. Le blond embrassa avec respect le terrain sacré à sa portée avant de reprendre ses petits jeux. Ses mains qui étaient descendues sur ses cuisses pour les caresser, allant jusqu'aux chevilles pour tenter de trouver des points sensibles.

-Impatient, commenta Harry dans un soupir.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond qui mordit la peau à sa portée. Puis il donna un coup de langue sur le téton non loin, ses yeux rendus plus sombres par le désir pendant qu'une de ses mains remontait directement à l'essentiel pour caresser son entrejambe. La réaction fut immédiate : un grondement rauque et un frisson du corps sous lui.

-Je ne suis pas le seul, souffla Eggsy triomphalement contre sa peau.

Une des mains de son aîné remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux d'or pour les empoigner avant de glisser ses doigts sur son crâne pour le caresser, le masser. Un sourire amusé répondit à la provocation mais Harry ne fit absolument rien pour l'empêcher de faire comme bon lui semblait. Le jeune homme continua alors son parcours le long du ventre. Ses lèvres prenaient un malin plaisir à saluer les courbes de son corps, un hématome dû au récent affrontement ou une cicatrice qu'il découvrait afin de connaître autant de zones sensibles que possible tandis que sa main réveillait de plus en plus la virilité de son amant à travers les couches de tissus.

Le brun finit par basculer sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, son souffle de plus en plus rapide mais son œil unique suivait le spectacle qui se situait entre ses jambes plutôt que sur la télévision. Eggsy joua de sa langue sur son nombril pendant que ses mains s'occupaient du bouton et de la braguette, libérant le sexe prisonnier du tissu pour le sentir pulser sous ses doigts. Le blond fit jouer ses doigts le long de la verge pour l'agacer et il sentit la main de son amant se resserrer sur une poignée de cheveux avant de s'excuser d'une caresse. Avec un sourire gourmand, il mordit le ventre de Harry avant de venir saluer son membre d'un coup de langue.

Un grondement rauque lui répondit pour l'encourager et Eggsy ne se fit pas plus prier. Et le jeune homme prit un plaisir évident à faire complètement perdre les pédales à Harry Hart. Sa bouche autour de lui, sa langue agaçant son membre pour l'entendre soupirer puis gémir avant qu'il ne murmure son prénom de la plus exquise des manières. Et putain il était sexy ainsi. Le blond en gronda de frustration, augmentant ses jeux pour procurer davantage de plaisir à son amant. S'il n'était pas si bien occupé, il demanderait certainement à Harry de le prendre tout de suite, sur le canapé.

Gentleman, Harry l'appela plus fortement, agrippant un peu plus ses cheveux lorsqu'il sentit le point de non retour mais Eggsy ne lui laissa pas le choix. Alors le corps du vieil espion se tendit contre le canapé pour une vue plaisante et érotique que le jeune homme ne quitta pas, accueillant sa délivrance non sans un hoquet avant de déglutir. Il accorda un dernier coup de langue à son « dessert » avant de remonter progressivement vers le visage du brun, tel un fauve, les yeux brillants d'envie et de plaisir. Eggsy se lécha les lèvres, laissant Harry reprendre son souffle pour se focaliser doucement sur lui.

-Tu es foutrement beau comme ça, commenta le blond.

-Tu…

Eggsy releva un sourcil à cette amorce mais Harry cherchait son souffle et ses esprits. Il prit quelques secondes de plus pour être sûr de bien être descendu de son nuage personnel de plaisir, son œil noisette se focalisant sur le visage carré de son amant. Le jeune espion avait les yeux brillants d'envie et un immense sourire aux lèvres, très satisfait de lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, souffla le brun.

-C'est toi même qui l'a dit. C'est à ses manières qu'on juge un homme, répondit-il en détachant chaque mot avec plaisir tout en se rapprochant de ses lèvres.

La main dans les cheveux blonds coula sur la nuque de son jeune amant, un sourire étirant les lèvres de Harry à cette reprise de ses paroles. Son pouce vint caresser la naissance de sa mâchoire et il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser avec fougue, avec envie. Eggsy gémit dans le baiser surtout en sentant l'autre main de son aîné venir saisir ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui et coller son bassin au sien. Un en grogna de frustration parce que son pantalon avait beau être plus large que celui d'un costume sur mesure, il était dans une position inconfortable.

Le baiser se fit fougueux, joueur avant qu'Eggsy ne gronde entre leurs lèvres :

-Putain Harry… prends-moi sur le canapé…

-Ton langage, gronda le brun en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Harry.

Le soupire suppliant tira un sourire au vieil espion qui donna un coup de langue à ses lèvres avant de venir jusqu'à son oreille. Il gratifia son lobe de son souffle chaud avant d'y murmurer d'une voix rauque d'envie :

-On va monter dans ma chambre parce que j'y ai tout ce qu'il faut Eggsy.

Son jeune amant murmura un « oui » enthousiaste et il revint l'embrasser. Harry aurait sans doute pu lui demander n'importe quoi la réponse aurait été la même. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et s'occupa de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa mise avant d'insuffler le mouvement. Le brun éteignit la télévision avec la télécommande avant de guider son fougueux compagnon dans une chambre qu'il connaissait par cœur. La sienne. Afin de profiter de lui aussi et de découvrir les points sensibles du blond. Ce qui le faisait soupirer, ce qui le faisait gémir, comment était son visage lorsque ses lèvres lui procuraient du plaisir, l'entendre soupirer son prénom entre deux aspirations extatiques.

Il mit un point d'honneur à lui procurer du plaisir, à faire passer le sien en priorité. Il aimait tellement ce jeune insolent. Sa façon de jurer pendant qu'il le faisait sien, sa façon de s'agripper à lui en criant son plaisir ainsi que son prénom murmuré avec érotisme, la façon dont son corps s'adaptait au sien plus rouillé par l'âge.

Tous deux à bout de souffle, ils reprenaient doucement leurs esprits. Harry recouvrait le plus jeune qui était loin de se plaindre de ce poids confortable et protecteur. Le retour à la réalité se traduisit par des caresses dans les cheveux grisonnants de son amant, suivies de près par quelques baisers légers. Le vieil espion sourit et tourna le visage pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou avant de se redresser doucement afin de lui faire face. Les deux billes azures le fixèrent avec sérénité et bonheur, un rictus flottant sur ses lèvres roses.

-Je t'aime, murmura Eggsy.

Il n'allait pas s'embarrasser de considération de midinette comme quoi on ne dit pas des mots si importants aussi vite. Il n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête. Il aimait Harry Hart et il lui disait. Qui sait de quoi serait fait demain ? Le brun remonta une main pour venir caresser le visage de son jeune amant, effleurant sa joue de son pouce avant d'englober celle-ci dans sa paume.

-Je t'aime aussi. Jeune prétentieux, ajouta avec amusement Harry.

Un petit rire échappa à Eggsy qui l'embrassa avec douceur, venant se lover contre la grande silhouette. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour être heureux. Un souffle amusé lui échappa et la main du brun caressa sa nuque tandis que l'autre les couvrait de la couette.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je me disais que ça me manquait, de dormir dans ton lit.

-Je peux te renvoyer dans le tient, le provoqua Harry.

-Dans tes rêves !

Le brun sourit et clôtura le débat d'un baiser tendre, le serrant contre lui pour la nuit. Oh non, il n'allait plus le laisser s'éloigner de lui. Il n'était pas fou. Il l'avait tant désiré que maintenant, il n'aurait qu'une peur : le perdre sur le terrain. Harry savait qu'en tant qu'Arthur il ne pourrait faire de favoritisme mais son cœur n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'on le croyait. Il restait humain et son instinct de protection envers son précieux Eggsy allait déborder à un moment ou à un autre sur sa fonction de super espion et il le savait.

Mais demain était un autre jour et il aurait le temps de voir venir cette crise-ci.

~/~

_Merci d'avoir lu! Ils sont enfin passé aux choses sérieuses et... j'ai pris le partie de gazer le lemon en grande partie à cause de ma bêta Rasp, c'est à elle qui faut faire vos réclamations ;p_


End file.
